Secrets
by Kate Phoenix
Summary: After a case, Castle and Det. Beckett head back to Beckett's place but not without dragging their emotional baggage out in the open.  How long can Castle go without telling Beckett his secret and protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Castle. Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC own the characters, I just borrow them.**

**Author's Notes: What is a girl supposed to do when she's watching her favorite couple and it's Valentine's Day? Yup, start a new fanfiction about them.**

* * *

><p>Castle looked at himself in the small oval mirror in Beckett's bathroom. Small water droplets rolled off the tip of his nose and wet lines trailed across his face. He looked tired with bags under his eyes and slight stubble etching his jaw. Castle looked like himself though his hair wasn't properly formed and was slightly matted against his forehead, but the writer looked and felt many years older.<p>

He could hear Beckett outside getting changed and discarding her dirty clothes smudged from the day's work. The writer felt odd standing in her personal bathroom amongst her products and few random clothes scattered on the beige tile floor. His partner was right outside, most likely naked but he didn't have the energy to imagine her toned body. Castle's body ached and cracked as he grabbed the small olive green hand towel and wiped his face. Though the water was gone, the sleep deprivation and worry was ever present in his eyes.

There was a soft knock and his eyes wracked the hardwood door. "Castle, did you fall in?"

He gave a heavy sigh and opened the door. His fingers danced on the stainless steal door handle and the door creaked as it opened. "No, my ass is too big for your toilet." Castle shuffled past her trying not to look at her room. The only thing he saw was her mother's ring sitting peacefully on her dresser that looked worn and loved.

"Do you want me to order food?"

Beckett shrugged splashing water on her face. "If you want, I'm not to hungry."

Of course she wasn't. Almost dying can do that to a person. Castle didn't want to think about it but the thoughts still nagged him. Seeing Beckett lay in that room unconscious as a man stood over her with a gun was unnerving. He thought they weren't going to make it till Ryan and Esposito came in. Even though Castle's wrist was sprained, he picked up and carried his partner to safety.

"I'll just do pizza." He said walking out of her bedroom and dialing the number.

The writer placed the order, a medium combo, and sat on her couch replaying the events. The paramedic that checked Beckett said she had a concussion and should have someone watch her for the night. Castle jumped at the idea and said he wasn't letting his partner out of his sight.

Beckett, though she didn't like the idea, also didn't oppose it. The detective sat in the passenger's seat as he drove back to her apartment without a word or comment on his driving.

She came out from her bedroom with her chestnut brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. The oversized t-shit hung off her left shoulder allowing skin to peak out and the shirt covered her upper thighs. Black yoga pants with a small hole at her right knee streamed down from the white shirt and hugged her legs as she moved into the kitchen.

The detective moved around seamlessly past the black table that dually served as a stovetop and grabbed a mug from the hook above the sink.

"Want something to drink?" she asked peering over her right shoulder minutely.

Castle shook his head and slumped down further into the couch.

Beckett came over and sat at the opposite side and stared at him. His disposition was completely different and even during the car ride she could tell something was wrong.

"You look tired." She said in a low voice over the rim of the glass. The water pressed against her lips and then flowed back once the glass was placed on a beer coaster.

Castle nodded and ran a hand absentmindedly over his eyes. "Yes but I'm not leaving." His statement was so affirmative and stern that Castle's voice didn't seem to match his character.

"You really should though. You look like you're about to pass out and I'm fine for the night."

"Kate," he began to say with his jaw set. His stare was deadly but his head couldn't turn to her. "I'm not leaving especially since you have a concussion. I almost lost you again and I'm not letting that happen."

He didn't even look at her as he spoke. It seemed like the words came out on their own accord and were almost memorized. Beckett couldn't stop staring at him and the small quiver in his lips. They were pressed together in a fine line that was stoically placed on his face.

Silence fell upon them and Beckett didn't know how to respond or if she even should. Those words brought her back to the memory she refused and yet loved to revel in. But that damn secret of hers and her stubbornness was a terrible combination.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Her partner sat with his hands together and in his lap. Castle's broad shoulders seemed to have risen and he now sat up straight on the couch.

Castle shook his head, "No, it's not my turn to talk. I already gave you the ball so it's yours now."

It seemed like everything Dr. Burke prepared her for was beginning to unravel and reveal itself. She didn't want to speak, she couldn't. Everything, all of it wasn't ready to come out yet. Beckett swallowed and looked at Castle again. He seemed so nervous and yet determined at the same time. But he still wouldn't look at her, which annoyed and hurt the detective as she sat bewildered and fearful. This seemed so easy for him while Beckett continued to struggle with all these internal feelings. The detective couldn't process his words and knew damn well that the ball was in her court now; she just didn't want to admit it.

Time seemed to slow down as the two sat. Silence rang through her ears and exemplified the other sounds in her loft setting. Beckett's palms grew sweaty as she stared out into the room. Her eyes tried to fixate on something other than Castle, but each time she continued to stare at her partner. The space between Beckett and Castle seemed to grow and it felt like he was no longer present in the room, which felt twenty times larger than it actually was.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied looking away from him.

Castle shook his head and stood. "Just stop it. You can't pull this crap on me anymore."

Anger shook his body as he stood before the detective. Beckett had only seen him this mad a couple of times before and knew that a fight was about to erupt.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Castle."

"Oh bullshit!" he shouted with a biting tone. "You know exactly what you're doing to me."

Beckett stood to counter and tried to level with her partner. Though he stood a few feet away and couple inches taller she needed them to be equal. This fight had been building for some time now and it was time to talk though the words couldn't formulate properly.

"I'm not doing anything on purpose. The only thing I did today was try to make you stand down and not follow me into that warehouse." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and stood stoically in front of him. Her pink lips were parted slightly and her white teeth biting at the inside of her lips. "You shouldn't have followed me. You could have died today."

"You nearly did and I can't lose you again!"

Beckett's chest puffed though her lips stayed in an unbending line. Her eyes couldn't look past his and she saw a small break in his internal wall. Though the writer, her partner, had always been so open and willing to talk, Beckett could tell that he too was scared. Now, witnessing that he had a wall built up inside made Beckett feel better but still guarded.

"Castle, if you think for one second I could live without you, then think again." She took a step cutting more of the empty space. "I can't lose you either. That's why I tried pushing you away from me today."

His eyes were set on her face and read her expression. First examining her eyes and slowly crawling down her body. Castle didn't need to say the words but needed to feel them too. A simple statement coming from her mouth and gracing his ears wasn't enough. He needed more.

"That's bull and you know it."

"No, Castle, it's not." She shouted back with the same amount of anger and a viscous tone that would tear him apart. "You have a family, Rick. A mother and daughter that love and need you to come home. I can't just show up and say, 'Sorry, he didn't make it.' That's not how this works."

"Then how? Am I supposed to shadow you and then stay in the car like a child while you risk your life and nearly die?" His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Castle's lips parted slightly and he began, "I've sat aside for too long and I'm not going to watch you die again."

Beckett's hands formed together against her lips. "Castle, I'm a cop it's my job to risk my life."

"But to push away your partner isn't."

That word, _partner_, had such a biting tone to it as it drummed from his lips. It became so customary to say it. At first, Beckett hated the idea of being partners. But, she slowly grew to like the term and knew that they were partners in more ways that one. Again, that stubborn attitude stood in the way of allowing this partnership to grow and flourish into something more.

"I didn't push because I wanted to!" she yelled using her hands and moving a step closer to him. "I did this because I love you, you idiot!"

Beckett tried retracting the words instantly but she couldn't swallow the demon that was released. Her secret, terrible and hideous with a beautiful veil shrouding it was now out in the open air. Her throat burned not only from the scream but because her secret was revealed.

Her eyes dropped and sadness clouded her face. There was no going back and no way to right this wrong. It was impossible. All the words she worked painstakingly hard to keep to herself were free like birds that perched and clung to Castle's ears.

"I," But her voice failed her.

Castle stepped forward with only a few inches separating the two now. "Did you just—how long?"

Her brow furrowed, "How long?"

He nodded, "How long have you loved me? I deserve to know."

Beckett swallowed and chewed her bottom lip softly. "Probably since I was willing to go to the Hamptons with you. That," she said with a shaky voice. "Or when you said it."

The writer stepped back trying to steady himself. It not only blew him away but also punched him right in the gut leaving him breathless. "You knew? You've known since you woke up and kept it from me. You," he stopped before saying something he would regret and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Beckett's head dropped and she sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't ready. I told you I needed time,"

"Yes, but you don't just keep something like this from me. Do you know what this feels like?" he puffed out a breath and shook his head, "I feel like you just drove through my chest with no regards for my heart."

Her brow knitted together and her lips were parted. The detective took an unsure step forward trying to cut off the space and become equal again. "Rick, you don't know how long I've wanted to say it. I—I just couldn't." Her arm rose and her right hand cupped his jaw line. The stubble scratched against her soft palm but she needed this, they needed this.

His soft blue eyes looked at her as his head formed to her hand. Castle couldn't pull away, not now not ever again. It was out in the open, no going back.

The writer swallowed looking for the words but came up short. Instead, he asked the question he dreaded. "What now?" he said in low gruff tone riddled with worry and nerves.

The detective's eyes grew soft as she inspected him. Her left hand traced down his arm until his large hand was found. Their fingers laced and she swallowed once more. Though the secret was out they both still felt so guarded. "We move forward. If we decide to give something a try then we do it." Her soft hazel eyes glanced down to his lips and back up making the writer's heart flutter and his breath to catch in his throat. "But, if it ends terribly we keep being friends and partners."

Castle nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It's been an honor so far having my heart broken by you."

Beckett's lips curled up and she gave a soft laugh, "Yeah, it's been an honor too."

They stared at each other trying to say more but knew there were no more words to be said. Her secret was out and everything was fine. Though Castle was silently furious she knew that anger would die soon and only turn into more love. That's how their relationship was. It was built off of anger and annoyance that slowly manifested into more.

Castle pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Beckett, however, continued to watch his face and how the shadows danced across his eyelids and cheekbones. Her hand had dropped down to his neck and the two just stood there together.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Always."

Castle sighed and his shoulders relaxed. "If I kiss you, you won't pretend this never happened and we'll talk about it?"

His eyes opened and the writer pulled away awaiting the answer. Castle needed to know and wanted to make sure this was the real deal. That and if they jumped now they were both committed.

Beckett took her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. "I promise that we can talk about this. This is you and me now Castle. A relationship can't be built from nothing."

His lips moved up making his eyes crinkle and a new gleam appeared. It was a glimmer of hope and of assurance that jumping into this thing was the right idea.

"No, a relationship can't be built without a good foundation." His head moved forward and his nose tickled her cheek. "But, it needs to be based off mutual respect, love, and a little bit physical contact."

Beckett smiled and moved both her hands behind his neck. "Oh, so it's physical contact that you're looking for?"

He nodded as their lips grazed each other. "I've got nothing but love for you."

Their lips melded together, soft at first but passionate. The kiss deepened and Beckett's lips parted allowing Castle access. His tongue flicked hers and he gently nipped at her bottom lip. Sadly, the two were torn apart with a knock.

They smiled with a laugh. "Must be the pizza guy." Castle said looking at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, go ahead and get the pizza and then we should talk more."

The writer smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. He needed that connection again and to feel the electricity spark his lips. The detective rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen to get plates.

Though Castle was overjoyed he knew that now she deserved to know his secret. But when he revealed it and how impeded on his good mood. Soon, Castle would tell his partner, the love of his life, his new girlfriend, and soon to be lover his dark secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking that this will be multiple chapters, I just don't know how many. I figure since I left this chapter slightly open ended I need to continue it. Besides, I want to give Castle and Beckett some good times along with showing their other sides. Please remember to review!<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marlowe is kind enough to lend his characters to us writers.**

* * *

><p>While the two ate, their shoulders were crammed together on the couch. Beckett's leg draped over one of Castle's as they sat enjoying their pizza. As usual, Beckett took off all the peppers and Castle took off the onions. They exchanged and continued to eat peacefully. They teased each other as they conversed and kept things light hearted. Beckett's secret was out and all seemed to be fine in their world.<p>

As the partners finished and took their plates and the leftover pizza into the kitchen, Castle couldn't help but tug at the hem of her shirt. She tossed him a look but the writer honestly didn't care. It was one of her famous looks that were beyond sexy and intimidating. It made him grin more to be honest.

He placed the plates in the sink and began washing the dishes. The writer squirted Dawn soap on the plates and ran his hands over the porcelain as the water warmed. But, as he passed the wet porcelain plate with a brown edging, he noticed a smudge of sauce at the corner of Beckett's mouth. Castle leaned in slowly and watched her eyes. There was a spark, something more that he wanted deep within those hazel pools. He knew it took a lot to not back away but she stayed. His tongue touched the corner of her mouth and retracted while his lips grazed hers. Castle's teeth traced her upper lip and Beckett's mouth opened. It was warm and inviting and he would never get over it. A moan developed low in her throat and he gave a husky growl back. It wasn't until water splashed them that the detective pulled away.

She smiled and he grimaced. "If we keep that up it's going to be hard not to get more physical." Her tone was throaty and sexy, which nearly made him lose it right there.

Castle grinned, "Nothing wrong with a little exercise."

He leaned in for another kiss but Beckett stopped him. "Castle, we're not having sex the first night we're together. It's a complete cliché."

The writer sighed and brushed away a strand of loose hair. It curled behind her ear and brightened her face. "Our entire relationship is a cliché and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beckett gave him a weak smile and began drying the dish. "Yeah, but the fact that my head is pounding gives me a reason to decline." She took the other dish and dried it by running the towel along the sides and circling in the middle. Beckett then put it on the rack and stood on her toes, her mouth dangerously close to his ear. "Be patient kitten."

Castle couldn't help but smile at the nickname, but at the same time hated it. "You're a cruel tease." He said as she sauntered back to the couch.

The detective sat fiddling with her fingers. "Only the best for you, Castle."

He couldn't help but feel happy at how their relationship developed within a day. All it took was them nearly dying and getting into another fight. Though it hurt to argue and be mad at Beckett, he knew that that anger would subside soon enough.

Beckett sat in the middle of the couch so Castle decided to sit in the very corner. It was small with the chase to the side but he managed to squeeze in. Rather than extending his legs vertically, he stretched his lower half cross Beckett's thighs. He felt her tense as he moved probably trying to restrain from hitting him. His partner felt extremely small under his legs and gave him a new sense of her petite frame.

"God Castle," she exclaimed trying to push him off. "You're heavy."

He chuckled and moved up a bit on the couch. "And you're comfortable."

Before Beckett could protest the reminiscent voice of his teenage daughter saying 'Dad!' floated through the apartment.

Castle took out the phone and his nose crinkled with his smirk. "Crap, I forgot to call."

Beckett shrugged and dragged her nails up his calf. She really was a tease when it came to Castle. "Tell Alexis I say hi and you should probably get going."

"Kate," he protested. "I told you I'm staying the night. We can argue once I'm finished talking with my daughter."

She rolled her eyes and relaxed against the couch watching her partner. His face seemed to beam whenever Alexis was mentioned. Even when her picture lit up on the screen Castle's eyes glimmered and softened. It was nice to see him like this especially since he still wasn't too keen on Alexis' internship with Lanie.

His eyes narrowed at her but he answered the phone. "Hey Alexis, I'm sorry for not calling earlier."

"It's okay," the redhead said into the mic. "Detective Esposito came in and told Dr. Parish and me what happened. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, Beckett has a concussion so I'm staying the night on the couch."

Beckett kicked him knowing that if he stayed anywhere it would be in her bed.

"And you staying the night has nothing to do with something else?"

He knew exactly what his daughter meant but dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to worry about the state of their relationship especially over the phone. Telling Alexis via phone call not only would be awkward but completely rude. He was the parent but Castle respected his daughter enough to tell her in person. Of course he never told Alexis about Sophia Turner but that was beside the point. No more past flames and only the present to focus on.

Plus his daughter was fantastic at understanding subtext. Though the writer didn't say it out loud she knew there was something more to his involvement in Beckett's case. All that time he spent at the precinct over the summer was an indication and let the teen assume far too much. Castle refused to tell her about the smartboard just like he refused to tell Beckett. The only people that knew were his mother and Sophia Turner.

Castle let out a sigh and looked at Beckett. She was busy watching her nails graze along his jean-clad leg. Her clear nails were illuminated against the dark wash fabric allowing the writer's eyes to travel up her slender fingers and to her arm, eventually leading back to her face. Beckett was listening, he knew it, but she tried staying out of the conversion. It wasn't her place and the detective didn't want to impose.

"Kate and I had a talk."

"Wow, no 'Beckett' anymore?" her tone was slightly sarcastic but enthusiastic as well.

The writer nodded and twined his fingers with Beckett's. "Yeah, hopefully more to come"

"Your happiness matters most, dad." Alexis was silent for a second and he could hear the front door opening with the scraping of keys. "I should let you go. Give Beckett my best and don't let her die."

He knew it was a joke but the thought of her actually dying hurt and caused a minor chest pain. "Trust me, she's in good hands." Castle stated looking into Beckett's eyes. "And she says hi back. Night pumpkin."

"Love you, dad."

"I love you too." He said finally and hung up with a sigh.

Beckett pushed his legs aside and crawled up his body. Her nails scraped against his underlying muscles and a small scratching noise followed as she inclined. Her body was above his and she leveled her weight so she was mostly on her elbows. "You look tired." She whispered musing with his hair.

Castle's lip rolled into his mouth and he nodded. "I need to make sure you don't fall asleep though."

She rolled her eyes and put her right leg between his. The spot underneath was warm and she smiled. "Regardless, you should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'd rather watch TV or a movie with you." Then he made a face. "By the way, how do you survive without a TV?"

Beckett gave that award winning smile and his stomach flipped. She pressed into him more and her breasts flattened against his solid chest. "Since I'm hardly here I don't see the point in paying for cable monthly."

His nose crinkled, "Yeah, but you can do so much more with a television. You can stream music through iTunes or watch movies and shows through a game console."

Her eyes narrowed, "Do I look like a gamer to you?"

Castle settled his hands around her waist and kissed her nose. This felt so natural and the right pace for them. Nothing was rushed or awkward and it seemed nearly… perfect.

"I'll turn you into a gamer, just wait."

She rolled her eyes and got off him. Instantly he felt the heat rush off his body and missed having Beckett covering him. "I'll tell you what, since I recently got an iPad how about we watch a movie on that so you can sleep?"

Kate Beckett in bed? Damn, his kryptonite. He raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what movie and where we're watching. You're couch is nice and all but a bit small for both of us."

The detective flicked his ear, "That's why we have my bed."

That preposition was significantly more tempting, but there was one problem.

"I don't have any other clothes." Castle said rolling slightly as Beckett stood.

"Don't you have an undershirt?" he shook his head and Beckett's brow furrowed. "I would offer some of my clothes but you might go all Hulk with them on."

The writer grinned, "Afraid you can't resist my body, detective?" he asked standing next to her.

Beckett looked him the eye and smirked. Her short nails trailed on the back of his neck leading towards the base of his skull. She scratched his scalp and gave his dark hair a tug. The detective pulled her little trick again, first looking into his vast blue eyes and glancing down to his pink lips. His heart skipped and he held his breath.

Her lips tugged up and her front teeth showed. "No, you won't be able to resist me." Her statement was throaty and incredibly sultry, it was a deadly combination that knocked the wind out of Castle's sail.

He pouted slightly, "How can I resist the physical stuff now?"

Beckett sighed and shook her head giving his ear a tug. "You'll survive, writer boy." She turned in his arms and took his hand leading her partner into the back where her bedroom was.

"Writer man, man." He responded giving her hand an extra squeeze.

The detective couldn't abstain from teasing him. It was too easy and he looked incredibly adorable with that star struck awe.

Now he could examine the room thoroughly and without a distaining look from Beckett. It was painted a light green with a dark black and gray comforter on the light wood bed. A deep purple blanket was draped at the foot of the bed and a small leather trunk on the ground. There were various pictures in black and brown frames of friends and family, even a few of Castle and Beckett. There was a large black and white photograph a tiger above her bed.

"Did you feel compelled after our tiger incident?" he asked cocking his head to look at her.

Her lips pursed together and she smiled, "To be honest I had that before the whole handcuff debacle. I found it at some random street sale when I moved back after Stanford."

He liked these little quirks like the random octopus sculpture on her shelf and the gun pillow on a chair in the entry. It was things like that made his love for Beckett grow and formidable. She wasn't the type of woman to change due to a man or give something that she loved and enjoyed up. That was not who Kate Beckett was. She was a strong intelligent woman that could kick his ass in a matter of seconds.

Castle watched as she took off her father's watch and reverently placed it on her nightstand beside her phone. He could hear the low tick hum through the room and it was oddly soothing. He watched as her eyes lingered on the picture of her parents and the underlying smile that graced her lips.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" he asked trying to be a gentleman.

Beckett shrugged tossing her chestnut curls over her bare shoulder. "I already brushed and took care of myself. Go for it."

He nodded and headed in. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and he tried desperately to formulate them. Kate Beckett in bed, with him. Too bad it wasn't his bed, but either way he was sleeping with her. She was right, no need for the physical aspect tonight. Was she s cuddler or would she push him away instantly? No, Beckett was probably a cuddler at heart but didn't want anyone to know about it.

The writer quickly took care of his business, splashed more water on his face, and then proceeded to take off his clothes. It would have been much better if Beckett were there to help but again, no physical stuff tonight. He fiddled with each button and acted like a nervous wreck. It was difficult to be dexterous when a beautiful woman he loved was already lying in bed.

Focus, focus. He finished with the plaid shirt and went onto his pants. Thankfully those were much easier than the shirt. He folded them and stood before the mirror in only his boxers. What a sight.

"You okay in there, Castle?" Beckett said through the door.

He swallowed with pride and opened the door to this new world. It was terrifying but at the same time he knew that things would be just fine. And the less Beckett knew about his secret the longer this would last.

As he entered the bedroom Beckett took him in. He wore navy blue plaid boxers, which matched his shirt. Funny how men did the same quirky thing women often did. His body was toned just like Beckett thought. There was a slight v at his hips that led down beneath the boxers. A small line of hair led to his naval but other than that his chest was completely bare and tanned and toned. Castle had guns, the detective had to agree with that. His typical attire masked the muscles underneath making this a treat for the detective.

Beckett was already in bed with the small lamp clasped to the center of her headboard on. The white iPad, which matched her phone, was in a leather case that flipped over. She was busy with an app but soon lost interest once Castle entered.

He placed the clothes on the small trunk and walked to his side of the bed. Beckett was technically on his side, the left, but he wouldn't object.

"You look good." She said with a smirk gracing her pink lips.

Castle shrugged, "I try." He flipped the covers back exposing the light purple sheets underneath. Once settled in the warm bed the sheets and comforter came back over his body. "So, what's on?"

Beckett snuggled closer to him and felt his bare skin against her arm. He was warm and slightly hairy but that didn't bother the detective. "I was thinking Midnight in Paris. It seems like your kind of movie."

He grinned, "I do love Paris and the 1920s would have been amazing to live in. Hanging with the greats like Fitzgerald and Hemingway, that's an author's dream."

"Yeah, but instead you kick it with Patterson and cops."

Castle looked up at her and cupped the right side of her face in his hand. They were equally warm but her face seemed to flush a light shade of pink when he touched her. "Yes, but I love cops."

She smiled and pressed play. "Make sure to fall asleep." She said turning off the light above and moving down in the bed.

Castle shifted over using Beckett's chest as a pillow instead of the one behind him. She was much softer and smelled more desirable. The tang of vanilla on her skin riled his nose and sent a euphoric twinge through his body. He instantly relaxed against her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. His right came to rest beside Beckett's head and fiddled with her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, just promise not to fall asleep."

The detective held onto the iPad with her right hand and mused with his hair. The strands meshed against her slender fingers and slid easily.

"I promise to be here when you wake up."

Castle's head shifted and kissed her collarbone. It sent a shiver through Beckett's body and made her heart skip a beat. With one touch she was done for.

"Goodnight, I love you."

She paused toying with the words for a moment. They hung at the tip of her tongue and pushed against her lips to form the words.

"I love you too." She finally replied, as the credits were finishing. She loved him and he loved her. Everything seemed right and fine. That's the magic of Paris and of partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thus concludes chapter two. I'm generally know where this headed. I'm not going to spoil anything just be prepared for some drama. It won't happen just yet, but eventually. I can't keep them happy for forever, but giving my OTP some time is always nice. I hope you're enjoying this story and please make sure to review.<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or Beckett, but I sure as hell wish.**

* * *

><p>Castle stirred still pressed against Beckett's chest. His cheek was against her bare skin and he could feel the warmth extruding onto his stubbled jaw. Deep within her chest laid her heart no longer closed off and heavily guarded. It beat rhythmically and sounded like an angel's song. She was alive and warm and allowing the writer to use her as a pillow. No longer did she have a shield and dagger held up when they were together. The detective, his partner, love, and new girlfriend, was allowing him inside.<p>

He pressed his lips to her warm flesh and savored the taste. She smelled as alluring as ever and was busy playing with his hair. If every morning were like this then Castle wouldn't complain. All he wanted for so longer was to lay with her, to sleep beside her, or in this case on top of her, and to hold his muse. That's all, nothing more, nothing less but to hold and love her.

"Morning," she whispered in a husky voice.

Castle had to restrain himself from turning over and taking her then. No, he was a gentleman and it wasn't difficult to hold back. Well, she was a complete tease.

He titled his head slightly to see her face. Sun glinted through the window bypassing the curtains. The warm yellow created a halo around her face and illuminated her soft hazel eyes. Those damn eyes, he could get lost in them easily.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked rolling more so his body covered hers. Castle was heavy but she didn't protest. Rather, she took in his warmth and admired the feel of his solid frame pressed against her slender toned body.

She shrugged, "Since I finished _Looking For Alaska_."

He grinned and nuzzled her chest with the tip of his nose. A woman that read was one of the biggest turn-ons for him. It wasn't just sexy as hell but it also heightened her intelligence.

"That's hot," he stated with a glimmer of lust in his eye.

Beckett grinned showing her front teeth. "I enjoy reading more than television." Her nails scraped through his matted hair and her fingers curled around his ear.

He could get used to touchy Beckett. It seemed that she always returned the favor and showed just as much affection as Castle did. But this led the writer to question her past boyfriends. Did she do the same thing with them? No, with those old flames he could see his detective having no problem with jumping into sex. But this, this was new and fresh like a rip cherry. Pluck it too soon and it's sour and bitter. Taking one's time and showing patience, however, led to the ripest and most seductive cherry of all.

"What about Temptation Lane?" he asked scaling her body and touching his lips to hers.

She grinned into the kiss. "That's what Hulu is for."

"Hmm," he growled pressing into her again. Beckett was so warm he just couldn't resist embracing her. His hands wracked up her body titillating her arms and back down to her waist. He couldn't help but fool with the band of her yoga pants and press the pad of his thumb to her skin. It was soft and warm just like the rest of her.

A moan escaped Beckett's throat as her tongue flicked against Castle's. Her lower teeth grazed his bottom lip as she softly chewed into the kiss. He growled at her low in his throat as she attacked his mouth. The detective scratched the base of his skull and she massaged his tense shoulders ridding him of all tension.

Morning make out session with Beckett was beyond fantastic to wake up to.

She broke the kiss and watched his eyes examining her face. He looked at her reverently and as if she were a treasure.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked rubbing little circles on her hipbone.

Beckett shrugged, "Just stuff like if we'll tell the guys."

"I figure we will but we're still trying to work things out. It's not like everything is sorted out and we know how this will go."

She pursed her lips and watched the sun hit his eyes. They sparked in the sun and were filled with love. It was like watching the sunrise above the ocean.

"Kate," he pronounced. "Did I do the right thing in not telling Alexis?"

The detective sighed and pushed away hair that stuck to his forehead. "I don't think telling your daughter we're seeing each other over the phone would have ended well, but I can't tell you how to parent, Castle. I think we need to have a talk with her and explain everything. She's going to have questions and we'll just answer them accordingly."

Castle couldn't help but feel proud at her response. She was always good with Alexis but since the sniper incident his partner and daughter seemed to have grown apart. He knew his daughter's apprehension about Beckett and what frightened her most about semi-stalking the detective. Alexis only wanted him to be safe but as she said last night his happiness means the most to her.

"She'll be home before we head to the precinct and I probably shouldn't show up in the same clothes." He waggled his eyebrows. "I mean since we're trying to be all secretive."

Beckett pushed his face and rolled her eyes. "Okay, get off I need to shower."

"You know," he said with a sigh as he rolled onto his side. "It saves water and time to shower together."

"Castle," Just the tone alone made him stop as she walked into the bathroom.

He grinned and followed anyway. She was busy brushing her teeth, but he kissed the back of her neck. The detective spit and held his arms that were around her waist."

"Come on, I need to shower."

"Yeah, but it can wait." He said between kisses as he trailed up her neck.

"Castle, I have to work."

"You also have a concussion if I'm not mistaken."

True, a concussion should trump all and technically it would be fine to come in a little late. Plus, she only had paperwork since the case was over and they weren't on call till the weekend.

"Fine, but if you want to stop by your loft and have a talk with Alexis then I need to shower."

He growled and gave up on her neck. "Fine, but I'm making the eggs in your fridge and coffee."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

The detective looked at herself in the mirror. She looked healthy and… _happy_. Happy was good.

(~)

The partners ate and showered separately. Their travel mugs were at Beckett's place and prepared there as well. Castle handled that like usual after he got out of the shower. The pair then headed off to his loft to have the talk with Alexis and for him to change clothes.

Alexis sat at the counter having a bowl of cereal. It always surprised Castle how early he got up nowadays since working with Beckett. When it came to the weekend though he was out till nine or ten in the morning.

The teen turned and saw the pair enter. She gave them a small smile as she chewed. Castle kissed his daughter's head as he and Beckett came around the other side.

"Morning pumpkin." He greeted the teen.

She finished the spoonful, "Morning dad, morning Beckett."

Nothing seemed different or even awkward between them. "Morning Alexis." The detective responded.

The partners glanced at each other trying to nudge the other to go first and address the situation. Beckett made a face and Castle responded with one of his own. The writer sighed giving Beckett the win.

He looked at his daughter and leaned forward on the light granite countertop. He licked his lips and decided to go for it. Telling his daughter wouldn't hurt, it would be fine.

"Alexis," he started. "Kate and I want to talk to you about something."

The redhead finished the sip of orange juice. "Let me say two things. One, I'm not surprised and two I'm glad you're both telling me."

Castle smiled and was glad his daughter was so mature about this. He's dated other women before but not a woman like Kate Beckett. She was dangerous but would also protect him and make sure he came home every night.

"I have one question." Alexis said folding her hands on the counter.

"We expected as much." Beckett mentioned placing her right hand on the countertop. She and Castle were standing close but trying to keep some space.

Alexis shifted in her seat. "Will you still follow her?"

Castle swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Beckett and I will still be partners. But," he pronounced standing up straight. "You cannot tell Lanie."

Beckett nodded, "Lanie can't know. Castle and I are still trying to figure things out and wanted to let you know since you're in the middle of this. I'm not looking to be your new mom or anything, Alexis. All I want is for us to share some mutual respect and for you to know that I will always protect you, your dad, and grandmother."

Castle watched his partner as she spoke. Everything was serious and her tone was incredibly sincere. She didn't need to say that or give Alexis an explanation, but she did.

Alexis nodded and gave her father and his partner a smile. "Alright, I really respect that you said that. I know you won't let anything happen to him. And, I won't say a word to Dr. Parish." She jumped down from the stool and came around to hug her father.

"What would Gates do if she found out?"

Castle looked at the detective and caught her eye. They didn't think of that. If Gates found out then Castle wouldn't follow her anymore. Weldon wouldn't be able to help and Castle would be out on the street. The writer would be more of a liability now than ever.

"Uh," the writer murmured.

"Honestly we haven't thought that far, Alexis." Beckett answered. "Let's just hope for the time being she doesn't find out."

The redhead nodded. That would have to serve as a good enough answer for the time being. If Gates did find out all hell would break loose and they would have their asses chewed out.

She released her father and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later dad. And I'm sure I'll see you tonight as well, Beckett."

The detective blushed a bit and was embarrassed. It wasn't easy to embarrass the detective but his daughter managed to do so.

Beckett shrugged, "It's a maybe."

Castle wrapped an arm around her. "She'll probably be here tonight."

Alexis gave them another smile and said bye to them and left the two. Martha wasn't home, that much was evident. But Castle still felt the need to tell her soon since Alexis knew.

Castle smiled and brought Beckett to his face. "She approves," he said pressing his lips to hers.

She hummed in response and pulled away. "And I'm happy, but you need to change so we can get to the precinct. We don't need Ryan and Espo assuming."

He nodded, "They're going to give us crap regardless."

"Yeah," she responded walking toward the back. "But we'll survive."

Castle smirked and led her to the back of the loft. She went through his office, which she'd never seen before. The desk was a warm brown with metal legs protruding into the plush cream carpet. The desk matched the rest of the room and accented the two dark chocolate leather chairs opposite his desk. The large staircase photograph behind his desk received special attention due to the depth. But the writer focused on the large flat screen in the corner. The remote was sitting on the edge of his desk but the screen was off. Besides, Beckett wouldn't touch it. She would pay more attention to the book and pictures lining the shelves and walls. She would only go near the television to examine the two insect pictures on the wall near it and then proceed to his shelves. The screen was the least of his worries for the time being.

"You want to help me get dressed?" he teased walking into his bedroom.

Beckett inspected the doorway through his office and thought it was clever and like Castle to find a loft like this. His room seemed large and dark though the walls were the soft gray of his office. The dark leather headboard and frame seemed exceedingly comfortable and she could barely contain a smile because she knew soon she would spend the night. The navy blue comforter with white and orange stripes was his style along with the dark hardwood flooring. The man had good taste and an exceptionally inviting home.

She smirked. "I'm sure you can handle it."

He pouted and carried on. "Had enough of my body for one day?"

Beckett's eyebrow rose and she sashayed toward him with all too much sway in her hips. "Trust me Castle," her tone was alluring and throaty. The perfect bedroom voice like Trapper John had once said. "I have yet to have enough of your body."

He smirked at the devious temperas that was his muse, love, girlfriend, and most importantly partner.

She walked back into the office, his eyes trailing the entire time. He leered at her ass but was soon caught off guard and looked at his dark secret. It taunted him and made his stomach contort into a gnarl that made his jaw clench tightly. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this is kind of odd for me because I typically never post a new chapter everyday but I'm trying to keep doing this for you guys. Hopefully I'll get a chapter up tomorrow but who knows, my friends probably have other ideas for me. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying this story and I'm trying to write Castle and Beckett well enough so they're completely out of character. All I have to say is that this story will start getting interesting soon even though it might seem kind of slow and boorish. Just wait since the boys and Lanie don't know about their relationship. This story is built up of secrets and white lies. **

**Please review!**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Yup, all rights for Castle belong to ABC and the wonderfully talented Andrew Marlowe.**

* * *

><p>As the elevator rose, Castle couldn't help but fiddle with Beckett's fingers as they stood beside each other. Even though they had all the space of the car they chose to stand closer than usual. Their shoulders touched, now clothed and masked through fabric. Though the polyester of his coat and the leather of her jacket were contrasts, it was an outward reflection of their relationship.<p>

The small ding went off and the writer released Beckett's hand. His fingers slid off her skin and to his side but his eyes lingered on her frame.

She smirked, "Keep looking at me that way and they're bound to find out."

Castle returned the smirk making his eyes crinkle and shine but followed her regardless through the busy precinct. Ryan and Esposito were at their desks filling out paperwork. It seemed like a dull day for the team but at the same time it was a good day. Castle and Beckett were still alive, Ryan and Esposito got them out of trouble like usual, and everyone was still breathing with a heart that beats.

Ryan's head perked up as Beckett's heels clacked against the laminate flooring. Her footsteps were always identifiable since she was one of the only women detectives who wore three-inch heels to work everyday. Well, nearly everyday. Ryan gave them his boyish grin and stopped his work.

"Look at you two coming in together." He said lacing his hands together.

Esposito reclined in his seat and laughed, "Yeah, how was last night? Anything good happen?"

Leave it to the men to act like children. But Castle and Beckett had a firm agreement that no one besides Alexis and Martha were to know. It suited them just fine and they were tough enough to withstand the ridicule.

Beckett shook her head and proceeded forward towards her desk. They were across from each other in the bullpen giving the detective the perfect angle to deliver a deadly glare. Castle shook his head at the two and followed his partner.

"It was fine," he said with his back to the male detectives. "Though I have a knot the size of Texas in my back."

Beckett smirked and knew what Castle was doing. He was writing the story like always. That's what their entire relationship seemed like, one giant story that detailed their lives and left no stone unturned.

"Not my fault, Castle. I told you to go home."

"Psh," Esposito remarked. "You slept on her couch?"

Castle nodded stretching his back. Beckett refrained from eyeing his butt though neither male detective could see her. "Yes, but what makes this tale more grim is that she doesn't have a TV."

"You don't have a TV?" Ryan questioned slouching over his desk.

Esposito was turned around and facing the partners now. "What is wrong with television? You learn so much."

Castle pointed to the males, "See, that's what I told her. But, in Beckett's defense she's classier than most women. She reads rather than watching crappy reality shows."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Castle. I guess there's only one real man here."

The two were about to protest till Captain Gates peered out through the doorframe. Even the captain looked at ease today, which seemed to be a first. She scanned the room at first and stopped at the partners.

"Beckett, may I have a word with you?" she asked in her cool collected tone.

The detective's lips pursed together and she nodded.

"Want a refill?" Castle obliged as she left her desk.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Thanks."

The writer watched as her frame went through what used to be Montgomery's office and proceeded to close the door behind her. The blinds were already drawn which meant more was happening than just a talk. Whatever was happening in there was serious and Castle had an endless ache that something was up.

He shook the supernatural pang away and went into the break room. The writer cleaned the travel mugs and grabbed two NYPD white mugs for them. The ceramic warmed as the coffee spilled into it and filled nearly to the brim. Castle gave Beckett's two sugars knowing she'd need the energy.

Detective Ryan knocked on the door just as Castle was finishing.

"Hey, I've got something for you."

Castle looked at him and back to the coffee. "How sweet, you remembered our anniversary."

"Ha ha, smartass." Ryan remarked closing the door. Both Castle and Beckett were now trapped behind closed doors and awaiting their fate. What did Ryan have that was important?

"You remember for the Weldon case how you asked me if anything came up to tell you?"

Castle set the mugs down and moved closer to his friend. "Not so loud, but what did you find?" the writer peered around the room making sure no one else was around. The other door was open but he hoped no one would come in.

Ryan opened up a manila folder and chose some pages. "Two calls were made from Jordan Norris' cell that matched to some of the numbers off Lockwood's." he looked up at Castle. "You were right, they're connected."

Castle ran his right hand over his mouth trying to think of the next move. _Sometimes a well-placed pawn is better than a king. _That's all he was in this game, a simple pawn of the mystery man's doing. Somehow he was choreographing this entire thing behind the scenes and making sure Beckett and Castle were safe and out of the way.

The writer examined the pages and shook his head. The numbers matched but both were traced back to burner cells and there was no GPS on those.

"Whom does the number belong to?"

Ryan shook his head quickly checking over his shoulder and past Castle. "No idea, but there was another number from that burner cell we traced to Norris and Lockwood had the same number."

Castle's brow furrowed as he tried to dissect this case. Two numbers linked between Norris and Lockwood. The same two numbers tied to Beckett's case, which inevitably led back to Johanna Beckett's murder. Castle tried seeing the connection but could only see the line of succession as this all trickled back towards Beckett and her mother. First Coonan, then Raglan, then McCallister, then Lockwood, and finally Montgomery. Their trusted friend, mentor, and captain was the final player in this game. But it wasn't over just because those key players were out. No, the mystery man was still orchestrating something and keeping Castle and Beckett safe from the real leash holder.

Everything they had been over seemed to disappear and in serious need of fine-tuning. Castle knew that tonight, when Beckett was asleep or off somewhere, he needed to go over all this information again and find the connection. This was a needle in a haystack but he wouldn't give up till that needle was found and they were all safe.

"What about that number?" Castle asked examining the page again.

Ryan tapped the page, "Traced it back to a Owen Knight." The detective flipped the page and showed Castle an older looking man. He had to at least be the same age as Martha.

Castle shook his head, "I don't get it. We've been over all their lives with a fine-toothed comb and yet this guy, Knight, never came up once. Even when Beckett and I were investigating that fire this guy didn't come up."

He looked back at the man's face. He was clean cut with gray hair that receded slightly. No stubble or even shadow on his face. But the man had piercing blue eyes that struck Castle in his soul. Owen Knight did not look like a coldblooded killer or a criminal.

"What's his story?"

Ryan opened up the folder again and started to recite the summary. "Knight has been in the film industry since he was twenty and has been a very successful screenwriter. Knight retired about five years ago and moved to Connecticut with his family. Says he still lives there now."

A screenwriter involved with three dirty cops, and two hired hands? This was starting to look like one of Castle's books now.

"I don't get it," Castle said looking Ryan in the eyes. "Why would all these guys need a screenwriter that's not even in the state anymore?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. I can try to do more digging, but—"

"No, you're not digging anymore. You've helped me out and now it's my turn." Castle tried to take the folder from his friend but Ryan pulled it away.

"Does Beckett know yet?"

"Know what?" he asked reaching for the folder again.

"That you're still investigating her case." He said in a stronger tone.

Castle looked down and touched his fingertips to the counter. The coffee was cooling now and he hoped Beckett had returned to her desk.

"Uh, no, she doesn't know. But she doesn't need to either."

Ryan sighed, "You can't just hide this from her."

Castle peered at the man and tried to reason with him. Yes, he was most likely making a mistake but it was necessary. The writer needed to keep Beckett safe at all costs, and if hiding this from her was how he did it, then that needed to happen.

"Kevin, they will kill her if she opens this again. We all know her, and Kate will just jump down that hole and not come back. I can't lose her, we can't lose her."

Ryan's off blue eyes were filled with compassion and understanding. If he and Jenny were in the same place then he would do the same thing. Neither man could lose the one they loved, though as far as Ryan knew, Castle and Beckett were simply friends and partners.

"Fine," Ryan stated. "But Esposito and I want in. You're not handling this by yourself."

And then there were three. Two more people involved in this infinite chess game that only continued to grow and exceed all of Castle's expectations. The deeper they dug the more difficult it was to come out of this. Either everyone was gone or the person at the heart of this chess game, the king who Castle needed to topple, was busy sending out his henchmen to take the other players out. It was a dangerously twisted game but Castle refused to give up. With this information, with a name, he at least had a new stepping-stone.

Castle sighed but resided with allowing his friends to join. "Fine, before I leave today I need that folder. You and Esposito can come over tomorrow night."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

A uniform came through dumping their mug in the sink not paying any attention to their conversation.

"I have plans tonight. Get me the folder and show up tomorrow. There's a lot that I need to explain."

Ryan leaned against the counter. "How much have you found out?"

The writer shook his head. "Now is not the time to ask me. I will explain everything tomorrow and answer any of your questions."

The male detective nodded and patted his shoulder. "Whoever this guy is we'll get him."

Castle swallowed and felt uneasy by that same gnarl that twisted itself into his stomach that morning. "That's the same thing we told Kate and look at how much farther we are now."

Ryan opened his mouth but shut it instantly. He gave Castle one last nod and left the room. The writer watched as his friend and new co-conspirator left. His heart was pounding as he tried to get his mind off the newest bit of information. Castle couldn't bother with this now, he had to play it off and not let Beckett suspect anything. Well that would be easy now.

He palmed the mugs and felt that nearly all the warmth had left the ceramic vessels. He re-poured the dark bitter liquid, added more sugar to Beckett's drink, and left the room behind.

That's what he needed to. Rather than playing an imaginary chess game in his head he needed to focus on the web they were all connected to. At the heart of this web was Kate Beckett, his partner. But soon the 'Dragon' as McCallister had once said would soon swoop down and successfully get rid of Kate Beckett and leave an endless hole in Castle's life.

"You okay?" Beckett asked as he stood before her.

He didn't even realize his legs carrying him the entire way over to his seat. He was too lost in thoughts and not paying attention to the now. Castle nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, just having a moment." He placed the now warm mug in front of her and took his seat.

"That's sweet." Beckett said taking the mug away from her lips. A small half circle shined with her pale pink lip-gloss and her nose was crinkled.

"I try," Castle said taking a sip of his own.

She kicked his knee. "I mean the coffee. How much sugar did you add?"

He shrugged, "Two spoonfuls."

The detective tried it again and cringed. "I'm going to dump this and clean out the mug because this tastes like pure sugar."

Castle sighed, "It can't be that bad."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, then you try it."

She put the mug right under his nose and Castle caught the whiff of pure sugar. Looked like he lost track of how many spoonfuls actually went into the black liquid.

"What did Gates want?" he tried changing topics quickly so Beckett wouldn't bother with the coffee. He needed to get his mind off Ryan and Esposito who seemed to glance his way every few minutes.

Beckett puffed out air and propped her head up. "She was wondering how I felt and if I needed to take the weekend."

Castle laughed, "But knowing you, you gracefully declined?"

She sighed and looked into the mug. Even though it was warm the consistency was grainy and the taste was entirely too sweet and didn't leave the bitter tang she enjoyed.

"I've got a job to do, Castle. I can't just sit out because I don't feel well."

"No, but sometimes you should."

Beckett's tongue flicked against the backs of her teeth. She was biting her tongue from starting another argument with Castle especially because their new relationship was going somewhat smoothly so far.

"Castle, we are not starting this here. When we're at your place or mine we can argue and bicker but here, at work, you and I need to stay on task."

He waggled his eyebrows and smirked at her. The writer leaned in trying to get close to Beckett though they were in a room full of cops that knew them. Her breath was a nice combination of mint, coffee, and sugar that bit his sensory receptors. She looked good in the light blue button down blouse beneath her black leather jacket. This woman had a fantastic sense of fashion and knew exactly what to purchase to accentuate all her features.

"So," he asked in a husky voice. "Does that mean no fooling around?"

Beckett's eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, but they lingered at his lips for entirely too long. "Only behind closed doors, Castle."

The elbow he had propped up on her desk shot down causing his entire body to jerk downward. Beckett couldn't resist the self-righteous laugh that graced his ears and shine her beautiful smile his way.

"You're way too easy, Castle."

He adjusted his coat and smoothed out his hair. "And you're a complete tease, Katherine."

"Yo, Beckett." Esposito voiced across the bullpen. He held the desk phone in his right hand and gave her the nod. It was their shorthand signal that they had a dead body and a murder in need of solving.

She stood and grabbed her keys and phone. Her fingers grazing across her badge and gun, the typical check she always did before leaving anywhere. "Come on, Castle."

He turned to the boys who were busy getting their jackets and heading over.

"Where we headed?" Castle questioned following the three towards the elevator.

"43rd and Lex." Esposito voiced hitting the button.

Beckett glanced over her shoulder. "Since when do you complain about a dead body?"

Castle shrugged, "I'm just saying I thought you guys were off till Saturday."

Ryan shook his head clasping his hands together. "Nope, since we showed up today dispatch handed us the case."

The bell dinged and the four friends and colleagues gathered together into the elevator car. Esposito and Ryan gave Castle a look while Beckett punched in the first floor. He returned it with a single finger over his lips and the two men nodded. Everything was based off secrets even those close to one's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And let the drama begin. I know, I'm treading in slightly AU waters but it'll be okay. Personally, I can't see Castle keeping his involvement away from Esposito and Ryan and knew that I had to somehow incorporate them in. And then there were three conspirators. <strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Yay for having a week off and the cast and crew of Castle certainly deserve their three day weekend.**

* * *

><p>Just as Castle and Beckett had assumed, his teenage daughter was at the scene following Lanie and taking notes as she spoke. Alexis looked good in the oversized jacket with 'Medical Examiner' printed in large letters on her back and right shoulder. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a few strands framing her face. When her father and his—she would have called them something else if they were in private—partner showed up the redhead tried to hold back a smile in their direction.<p>

Beckett was too busy examining the scene to pay attention to Alexis. The detective noted that the teenager was present but didn't verbally or physically acknowledge the girl yet. The teen didn't take it offensively; Beckett had a job to do just like she did. The only one that was technically an observer was Castle.

He wore the purple latex gloves like the others, except for Beckett because she had her own black leather gloves to wear. A woman lay against the black asphalt with a small pool formed on her left side. Castle could see a trail of blood off to the right of the woman's body and questioned if it was hers of the assailant's.

Beckett crouched down beside the body, "Hey Lanie, hey Alexis." Her eyes examined the woman's body and saw red marks around her neck. "COD?"

Lanie pointed toward the body with her pen, "She was stabbed in the lower back, which looks to have punctured her kidney. Blood trail is looking like hers too." The ME noted going back to scribble down a few more observations.

"Low velocity splatter indicates that the assailant most likely took the murder weapon with him since there's no weapon here." Alexis mentioned walking around the body eying her father and Beckett. She seemed intrigued at observing their relationship while working a case, though the new couple was doing a fine job of hiding the relationship. The teen would stay tight lipped around Lanie especially since her father and Beckett asked and she felt it would be better for the ME to hear it from the couple's lips. Word travels fast in this circle of friends and colleagues, but Alexis refused to start the true rumor of her father and the detective finally taking the plunge and start dating.

Lanie looked at the girl, "Castle you should be proud. Your girl picks this stuff up quickly."

Castle beamed with pride, "Yeah, Alexis has always been good with figuring stuff out."

"Especially subtext." Alexis tossed back walking off towards the van.

Beckett's lips pursed together refraining from laughing and Lanie simply looked at the writer. He didn't seem phased by the comment but he also walked straight into it. His daughter was too good for her own age and though it irritated him at times, he was also sufficiently proud of her.

"You got a TOD yet?" Beckett asked breaking the tension and bringing their gazes back to the dead body.

Lanie gave the writer one more look and then returned to the body. Something was up but no one would speak of it. The medical examiner knew when she had Beckett alone she would grill the detective and hopefully land an answer. "I'm estimating it around five this morning based on body temp and since she's not in full rigor yet." The ME nodded to CSU to get the body on the gurney and take her off to the van. The sooner Lanie and Alexis could return to the morgue the sooner the examination would be completed.

"I'm going to run a tox scan since there's some black pigments on her fingertips but I probably won't be done with the full examine till tomorrow morning."

Castle peered at the body; the woman was young, maybe early to mid-twenties. She had short blond hair that ended at her chin. Split ends indicated she hadn't cut it for some time though it looked newly trimmed. The woman wore a floral blouse and a formfitting beige pencil skirt.

"Does she have a name?" he asked standing near his partner.

The ME shook her head. "I'm tagging her as Jane Doe for the time being. No wallet or phone on her so this might be a robbery gone wrong."

Beckett looked up to her friend who was standing as well. "Maybe, but why stab her then? And she would have put up a fight."

Lanie pressed the clipboard into her abdomen and raised her right hand. "Like I said, I need to get Jane Doe here back to the lab and open her up. For all I know those red marks around her neck might have been the COD. It's going to take me some time but I will call when I find something."

"Thank Lanie." Beckett said standing her full length. If it wasn't for those damn heels Castle would have a couple more inches on her, but with the three-inch monstrosities Castle only had a measly inch, which looked like nothing.

Beckett did a full walk around while Castle trailed the entire time. The detective pulled her chestnut curls behind her right ear to scrutinize the surrounding area. CSU was busy pulling the victim onto the gurney and Esposito was talking with some possible witnesses. The trail of blood seemed to end at the building wall about ten feet away from the body. A misleading trail of blood, a dead body, and no murder weapon, it was like a bad joke just waiting for the equally as bad punch line.

"You think this is another superhero vigilante again?" Castle murmured pressing his left shoulder into Beckett's back. He knew it was a risk being that close to her especially at a crime scene, but he couldn't control himself. She was incredibly alluring, which made Castle want to be pressed into her toned slender frame all day everyday for the rest of his life.

Beckett shrugged and looked back at the dead body. The victim had been moved onto the gurney and covered with a white sheet. The blood seemed to have dried and it didn't bleed through the white cloth. It was always a terrible sight when that happened and made the detective wonder if they had come a little sooner or heard about a murder before the victim was dead then maybe, just maybe there wouldn't be another Jane Doe lining the street and sitting on a cold metal slab in the morgue.

"What you think Spiderman went rogue and killed Mary Jane?"

"Technically this would be Gwen Stacy since she's blond. Mary Jane was a redhead and Peter Parker's second girlfriend. Gwen was introduced in the original series."

Beckett rolled her eyes with a little shake. "I'm dating a complete nerd." She murmured in a low voice. No one was around but just to be on the safe side the low gruff tone was necessary.

He bumped her shoulder in a teasing manner. "I resent that." He first said and pressed closer. His breath tickled her ear and trickled down her neck. It was warm against the cool February air and made her stutter. Beckett wanted to turn around and leave but felt compelled to stay especially since he was nowhere near done with his comment.

"Besides," he whispered in the detective's ear. The warm air filled the cavern of her inner ear and his voice was a delightful melody that struck her. "You love me regardless." Castle pulled away instantly and went back towards Ryan and Esposito.

He savored rendering his detective helpless and making her blush. It took Beckett a minute to come to her senses but she managed to walk over to the other detectives and her partner. The three men were gathered together in a small circle waiting for her to fill it.

"What did you guys find out?"

Esposito looked at Beckett and then down at his notes, "We asked some of the residents and they all said they'd never seen her before. There's a little antique shop down the street so we were going to check that out."

"That might work because Lanie said she had black smudges on her fingertips. Antiques will usually gather a kind of grim over the years."

"Thanks Sherlock," Ryan quipped and went to his notes.

Beckett suppressed a laugh and chewed on her bottom lip.

"CSU found this gold locket under the garbage bin over there. Looks like there's a partial so they're going to run it."

The detective took the small baggie from Ryan and examined the locket. It had a small flower engraved in the front and the person's initials embedded within the flower. Beckett squinted and brought the baggie closer to her eyes. The gold reflected off the sun and hit her in the face. It was a soft glow that struck her but it wasn't blinding.

"I make out an 'L' and it looks like an 'H.'" Beckett handed the sealed baggie back to Ryan. "Make sure they run the partial and hopefully Lanie can get the prints to us by tonight."

Ryan and Esposito gave a nod and headed off towards CSU. Castle stopped the partners before they left by reaching for the bag.

"I didn't get to look at it." He said snatching the bag and receiving a multitude of glares. The writer shrugged them off and began his inspection. The hinge was covered with small speckles of rust and it looked worn down. He gripped both sides of the locket with his thumbs and tried opening it. The locket was tight and refused to open causing the writer to struggle with the little piece of gold.

"Castle," Beckett voiced watching him struggle. "What the hell are you doing?"

He puffed out some air while trying to open the locket. The damn thing felt glued and impenetrable. "When Alexis was seven I gave her a locket. She doesn't wear it anymore but it has a picture of my mother and I in it." He tugged at the gold once more and heard a small muffled click. Castle grinned and opened the locket peering inside at the two small pictures. "I figured it would have two important people in it."

Castle passed the baggie back to Beckett who examined the pictures. The writer gaped at the photographs and instantly recognized both men. One was Owen Knight, the man somehow connected to Beckett's case, and the other was the mystery man. Though he had only met the mystery man twice in a dark parking lot, Castle remembered his face when the headlights illuminated it. Castle's went slack jawed behind Beckett and the detective passed the locket back to Ryan and Esposito.

Ryan instantly understood Castle's reaction but Esposito was still out of the loop. All the investigating Ryan did was behind his partner's back but the man told his partner about showing up to Castle's the next night. The picture was an exact replicate to the one on file, but Owen Knight looked much younger hidden away in this locket.

"Run them through facials and let's hope we get lucky." Beckett said pointing to the locket and walking off towards some uniforms.

Once his partner was away Castle stepped closer to the two men. Esposito was the first to talk since the other two were still speechless.

"Okay, what is going on?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

Castle handled the small baggie and closed the locket. Those two faces hurt his eyes especially because two men involved in Beckett's case were now involved with this one.

"The man on the left is Owen Knight. Ryan found that Jordan Norris and Hal Lockwood both contacted Knight."

Esposito looked at the two. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ryan shook his head. "This guy is why we're going to Castle tomorrow." He looked around and pulled Castle and his partner closer. "He's somehow connected to Beckett and Castle's been investigating behind Beckett's back."

Esposito shot Castle a glare. He scowled and cringed. "You're hiding this from your partner? Dude, she's going to kill you when you tell her."

Castle adjusted his jacket. "You think I don't know that? I'm keeping this from Beckett until I have something substantial. If Owen Knight is involved in this murder then this will give us the opportunity to question him about Beckett's case too."

Ryan scoffed, "How do you plan on doing that without Beckett around?"

Castle peered at the two men and tried concocting an idea. It seemed like a long shot especially since Beckett had to, well should, accompany Castle to every suspect questioning. It was customary and since he didn't wear the badge it was technically tampering with a case.

"I'm going to figure that out. But the other guy in that picture he's connected to the case too."

"What?" the two men asked in unison.

Castle tried calming them down and peered over his shoulder to Beckett. She was busy talking with some uniforms about the crime scene. He felt a twinge of regret for keeping this all from her but knew that it had to happen.

"There's a man that's been contacting me about Beckett's case. Evidently Montgomery sent him information regarding the whole thing. This guy doesn't have a name as far as I know but if we can get a hit then we'll be set."

"Can you contact this guy at all?" Esposito questioned.

He nodded stealing another look at Beckett. "Yes, but I'm only supposed to call when I need help."

"Well now's the time. If you can call this guy and find out how he's connected to our Jane Doe then maybe it'll point us to whoever's behind this whole thing."

The writer sighed and saw Beckett heading back towards them. "I'll try calling and let you guys know." He managed to say before Beckett was back.

She examined them all and could tell something had changed in the few minutes she was gone.

"You boys alright?" she asked shifting the weight to her left leg.

Esposito and Ryan nodded together. "Yeah, are you alright?"

She glared at them. "Yes, why wouldn't I be alright?"

Esposito shrugged. "You looked pretty surprised a couple of minutes ago. What did Castle say to you?"

The detective shook her head and pursed her lips. Her boys, all three would be the death of her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. They all knew her too well though she guarded herself. Castle of course knew her the best just as he should. They were partners and weren't partners allowed to talk at a crime scene? Yes, but what they weren't allowed to do was make people suspect their relationship and dissect it even more than usual.

Beckett sighed, "He was being a smart ass like usual. Now then, do you gentlemen mind getting back to work? You all can discuss the new Sports Illustrated later."

Castle shot her a look, "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was on your counter this morning and I'm pretty sure it's Espo's new wallpaper."

Esposito was taken aback but Ryan gave the pair a smile. "So, you stopped by his place today?"

Beckett returned his smile with a glare. "Yes, he needed to shower and kept complaining about his clothes."

Hiding their relationship was becoming harder and harder and it had been less than twenty-four hours since Beckett's secret unfurled itself.

"Get back to work gentlemen. Come on, Castle." Beckett said walking towards her car.

Castle grinned and then looked at the two men again. They were now part of his dark secret and even this was becoming a burden to hide from his partner. It was necessary and would protect her, but if the mystery man was involved in a murder then who would protect himself and Beckett? The call to the mystery man would need to wait until tonight. Castle would steal away when Beckett went to bed or possibly headed home for the night. He needed to call and try to get to the bottom of this, the Jane Doe murder and Beckett's case. All of this needed to be done, mostly alone but without Beckett knowing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, when writing this chapter I didn't really know what to expect. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to involve this Owen Knight character I created and the mystery man into this case. I have a plan and hopefully it pans out for this story. The plot is thickening with more lies and secrets.<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Everyone ready for 'Linchpin' tonight?**

* * *

><p>Castle fiddled with the radio as he and Beckett drove back to his place. They decided to leave the precinct at eight since nothing else had happened with the case. CSU recovered the partial off the locket but it wasn't in the database. CSU was still running facial recognition when the partners left and Lanie was nowhere near complete with the autopsy. Lanie did finish printing the body and sent the tox samples off to the lab. Hopefully, since the lab wasn't too backed up, they would get the results in the morning.<p>

With no hits off the partial and the facials not finished Beckett and the team had nowhere to start. Of course that irritated Gates who sent them all home early. Castle didn't complain and was looking forward to cooking Beckett dinner. Alexis was unfortunately stuck at the morgue working with Lanie on the autopsy trying to complete it for the morning. The teen hoped to be back by ten at the latest but Castle understood if she came back later. He had done this to his daughter a number of times by staying out late with Beckett.

The couple entered his loft and hung their coats up like this was all so natural. Martha was sitting at the counter with a glass of red wine. She gave them a warm smile and stood to greet her son and his partner.

"Good evening, Richard." Martha said giving her son a hug but looking at Beckett. "And Kate, Alexis told me about you two and let me just say it's about damn time."

Martha was always good at judging other relationships. The woman had known for some time that her son had more feelings than he liked to discuss for the detective. Castle was never one to talk his feelings even though he was so well versed with words. It seemed that at the most important of times words failed him and the proud writer was rendered helpless by his own weaponry.

She gave Beckett a squeeze on the shoulder and went back to her seat and her wine. It was a crisp red that filled the goblet though it was nearly gone. His mother's drinking habits were one for the reasons he had a walk-in wine cooler extended on the kitchen. That and he liked to entertain and enjoyed having a glass now and then. There was something about wine and family that mixed well for the Castle/Rodgers clan.

"So, what's on the agenda for you two?" His mother questioned as they came around the counter.

Castel began getting ingredients for spaghetti out while Beckett retrieved two more goblets for wine.

"Cooking us dinner, showing Kate my vast collection of mystery novels, and then of to bed." He responded throwing the towel over his shoulder and began boiling water. The writer threw in two tablespoons of kosher salt and two oregano leaves to add some flavor to it.

"And Beckett dear, are you staying in the night?"

The detective nearly choked on her wine and brushed her hand against her mouth. Castle tossed her the towel and received muffled thanks in return.

Both his family members embarrassed the detective who hardly ever had her feathers ruffled. This was a feat and Castle enjoyed the interaction between his mother and girlfriend.

"Haven't quite decided that yet, Martha." Beckett responded and handed Castle back the towel.

Martha raised her glass and smiled. "You are always more than welcome here, Beckett. And if Richard doesn't make that known then I will."

Castle grinned at his mother. "What number?"

"For the night or for the bottle?" His mother quipped back taking another swig.

He examined his mother and dumped the spaghetti strands into the boiling water.

"Did you go out with friends or students?"

She shrugged, "I supposed you can call my fellow teachers friends. Four of us went out for dinner after the last class and we just chatted."

"Uh huh," he murmured back stirring the long strands of angel hair.

"Don't listen to him, Martha." Beckett said taking a sip and running her hand across his broad shoulders. She enjoyed the feel of his back and how each muscle felt under her fingertips. Beckett did secretly hope to stay the night and to enjoy another shirtless night of Castle.

Time did seem to go by slowly since it was this time last night when the partners had their fight and Beckett's secret came to life. It felt like they had been doing this forever and that it was so natural for them.

Martha could nearly read their minds and patted the detective's hand. "She's a keeper, Richard. I've always said that."

He nodded while chewing a raw piece of zucchini. "Yes, yes, I'll quote you."

She gave them another smile and finished off the last sip of her wine. His mother placed the glass in the sink and proceeded towards the two. Though Castle was the one cooking, Beckett enjoyed standing next to him as he worked with the food. The man knew his way around a kitchen and could cook the hell out of vegetables.

Martha stood between the two extending her arms over their shoulders. She kissed her son and gave Beckett another squeeze.

"Have fun you two. I can't say how happy I am for you guys, I really can't." she gave Castle one more kiss before heading up the stairs.

Beckett's gaze followed Martha as she ascended to the second story. It was amazing how both the women in his life already approved of her. Hell, it seemed like Martha and Alexis had seen this coming from the start. This partnership was different; their entire relationship was a reboot on all their past flames combined. No one compared but no one else mattered now.

"Can you get us plates?" Castle asked removing the spaghetti from the water and turning off all the burners.

Beckett complied and retrieved two dished from the cabinet. All his dishes seemed significantly more expensive than hers, but that was just another little difference to their relationship.

She placed the two white dishes down and Castle plated up the spaghetti and vegetable mix he created. The veggies had been sautéed in garlic and olive oil giving them a nice bite of flavor. The two relished in the good food and enjoyed each other's company. It was the little things that created a relationship. Of course saying 'I love you' helped spur things on but it also gave them somewhere to go and to venture into new territory.

"So," Castle said refilling Beckett's glass. He wasn't aiming to get her drunk but was just trying to loosen her up and to forget about the case for the night. "What else did Gates say to you?"

Beckett's fork scraped against the plate as she gathered more spaghetti. "How do you know Gates asked me more?"

"Simple, the blinds were drawn." He was too good at reading into the little things. "Come on, spill."

The detective chewed her food diligently and swallowed hard. "Gates asked me flat out if you and are seeing each other."

Castle stared at her. How could the captain already know? "What brought up that question?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It's the way you jumped at making sure I was alright after yesterday's incidents. She said your behavior was more peculiar than usual."

Castle rubbed his jaw rethinking the event. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins after he and Beckett got out and he didn't remember much after that. It was a blur of getting Beckett back home and then their fight. A lot certainly happened in a day.

"What did you tell her?" he asked taking a sip to calm his nerves.

"I lied of course. I kind of had to."

Castle shrugged. "Technically you could have told her but I enjoy following you around too much to give it up."

Beckett swatted his arm and finished her food. "Do you want me to take that?" she said pointing at Castle's plate.

He smiled and handed it to her, "Thank you." Castle stood following his partner.

She set the plates in the sink and began cleaning the dishes. Castle wrapped his arms around the detective and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You don't have to wash the dishes." He said kissing the side of her neck and working up her jaw.

The detective grinned but continued to clean. "You washed at my place last night so I'm just returning the favor."

Again, it was the little things that they did that framed this relationship. Beckett returned favors and made sure that her debt was paid in full. Just another layer to the Beckett onion.

The pair heard the front door click open and Castle backed off. As much as he wanted to be close to his partner, his daughter's eyes were another story. Though Castle had seen Alexis with her ex Ashley it was a bit more awkward when it was reversed. Beckett didn't mind and understood his actions. She just continued to wash the dishes and pans as Alexis came into the kitchen.

"That smells great." She said putting her bag on the stool. "Sorry I missed it."

Castle shrugged and gave his daughter a hug. "If anyone can understand it's us." He glanced at his partner who had her back to them. "There's still some left if you want a plate."

Alexis nodded and turned to Beckett. "Glad to see you here."

The detective peered over her shoulder. "Glad to see you too, Alexis. Let me get you a plate." She completed the dishes, put them in the washer, and grabbed another pristine white dish for the redhead. She gave Alexis a full plate of food and put it on the counter.

Alexis smiled and thanked the detective for the food. "You guys heading to bed?"

Castle looked at Beckett and her mouth was parted slightly to answer. Another moment his detective was rendered speechless. It was adorable and mystifying to see Beckett behave this way. It was apparent that the detective was trying too hard but she kept her demeanor the same.

"Actually, I'm giving Kate a more in depth tour of my book collection."

Beckett nodded, "Yeah, the two times I've seen it, it didn't give me a good chance to compare his library to mine."

Castle held her hand firmly. "Trust me, I've got you beat." He said pulling her away.

Alexis rolled her eyes but turned to her food. It was to good to pass up. "Have fun you two, see you in the morning."

Beckett was about to respond but Castle pulled her away. His grip was tenacious as they strolled to the back. The office was warm and filled to the brim with novels. Off the back she could tell that they had many novels in common, but there were some authors she'd never heard of.

"Harry Dolan?" she said touching the binding. It was crimson red with white lines etched in the middle.

"Yeah, new author. I actually met him at a mystery writer's expo. I haven't managed to get his new book yet." He took the novel out and showed it to the detective. "You are more than welcome to borrow said novel any time you want."

Beckett just gave him a soft smile and turned to another shelf. They were filled with all sorts of books stemming from murder to nonfiction, drama, even a few romance novels tossed in, and medical books. There was even _Forensics for Dummies_.

"Why do you have a book called _Legally Hot_?" Beckett said chewing her bottom lip. This was almost like a secret stash. Castle was right, his library blew hers out of the water, and especially this whole contemporary romance obsession he had.

Castle gaped and reached for the novel with a shirtless man who had handcuffs sticking out of his back pocket. One of the cuffs was draped through the large hot pink 'g' on the cover.

"It was for research." He said placing the novel back. "Besides, you have something wrong with Lora Leigh?"

Beckett shook her head looking completely satisfied. "Nope, just wait till Ryan and Espo hear about this one." Het tongue wet her bottom lip and her eyes flicked between his eyes and lips. This scenario was perfect and their bodies were within close proximity of one another.

"Well," Castle said backing the detective against one of his many shelves. "I am a hopeless romantic." His head dipped forward and softly brushed against Beckett's lips.

She hummed her approval. "Oh I know. Page 105 is still one of my favorites."

The writer was just happy that the door was closed and his mother and daughter were preoccupied. He gripped the detective's waist with the same tenacious grip he held her hand with. There was something about the lighting in the room and the heavy air that pressed down upon their bodies. The warmth had to be the reason, but the lust in their eyes was just another plus. Castle pressed into the detective first feeling her toned body against his then her tender lips. The detective's hands wound around his neck and she slid her left leg up his calf. Her mouth opened, warm and inviting, and granted Castle an all access pass. He could taste the red wine hanging onto her taste buds and savored the blend of flavors. She pulled away breathless but with a grin no less.

"Please tell me you're staying?" he whispered with his eyes closed.

Beckett examined his face and rubbed the center of his neck. It was a simple question that deserved a simple answer. Yes or no, how hard was it to decide?

"Yes," she said giving him a chaste kiss. "But I don't have clothes to sleep in."

"What about for the morning?"

She nodded, "I always keep some spare work clothes in the cruiser."

Castle grinned and eased into her lips again. "Half-naked Beckett in my bed, how will I ever resist?"

She gave a low laugh. "Oh you'll resist, but can I borrow some clothes?"

He sighed pulling back a bit to watch her. Everything about this picture was the definition of perfection. The writer shrugged, "I suppose. T-shirt or button down?"

Beckett pushed off from the shelf and made a beeline toward his bedroom. "Since I only have a bra and underwear what do you think?"

Castle watched as her hips swayed and the confidence she had while walking through his bedroom. "Button down it is."

(~)

Castle sat at his desk holding the home phone in his hand. The mystery man's number was scribbled on a small piece of scrap paper, which he hid away in his copy of _The Thin Man_. It sat closest to his desk and was typically overlooked in his massive collection. Beckett didn't even notice it, but even if she had the chances of her finding the little scrap were slim.

His eyes trailed off toward his bedroom where Beckett, his Kate, was sleeping. Once again she managed to take his side of the bed but he was willing to give it up for her. It was just a spot and both sides were equally comfortable. The door to his bedroom was still open but he didn't want to jinx it. The writer padded off into the family room and took a seat on the black leather couch. He palmed the phone and the piece of paper weighing the odds and hoping that whoever this man was would be awake at this time.

Castle had to wait till Beckett fell asleep, which was past midnight. They sat up talking about random things and how long they wanted to wait before telling the guys and Lanie. Neither came to a conclusion and planned to play it by ear, but Castle still felt he was betraying the woman that was sleeping in his bed.

It took him twenty minutes to build up the courage to call the mystery man and another five before actually doing so. He couldn't stop staring at the little piece of paper, which was more yellow than white. Finally, Castle took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang twice until that same deep voice answered.

"Mr. Castle," he said without a hint of sleep to it.

Castle swallowed hard and began. "We found a Jane Doe today with the initials LH."

"And you're telling me this because?"

The writer closed his eyes but held back a sigh. "There was locket found at the scene. It had you and Owen Knight in it." Castle leaned forward on the couch pressing for more answers. "How is Knight involved in this?"

The man on the other end sighed. "Mr. Castle, do you even know who Owen Knight is?"

"Of course, he's a screenwriter that retired over five years ago and doesn't live in New York."

Mystery man scoffed. "You shouldn't go asking questions about things you don't understand, Mr. Castle. Call me when you know who Owen Knight is and I might be willing to talk."

The dial cut off and the endless drone of silence cut into Castle's ear. He stared at the black piece of plastic and shook his head. There was more to this and he knew it. The mystery man was keeping him out of the loop like usual. Most likely another attempt to protect himself and his partner.

Castle silently crept back into the office and turned on the large screen. Instantly the machine whirred to life and Kate Beckett's face appeared in the center. At the heart of all stories there was one character everything linked back to. Unfortunately for this tale it was his partner that was at the center of this deplorable web. He observed the information and quickly added in what he knew about Knight, which was nearly nothing. If Google searches on the man didn't help hopefully soon due to this Jane Doe case some questions would be answered.

Past the soft hum of the screen he could hear a faint creak and feet padding his way. The writer quickly switched screens to his Nikki Heat series. Thank God he had everything accessible. He turned and saw a weary looking Beckett standing in the doorway. The white tails of his shirt hung down at her upper thigh and swam around her shoulders. Even though she was a broad shouldered woman she could practically swim in his shirts. Her hair was a tossed a bit and wisps stuck up slightly.

"Castle babe, what are you doing?" Sleepy Beckett was both entertaining and adorable. If she were awake she probably wouldn't have called him babe, but he savored the words regardless. It came off so naturally and sounded right.

The detective continued towards him and saw the board lit up. "You working?"

He turned toward the board and back to her, "Uh, yeah. Inspiration can be a bitch."

"Don't call me that." She said in a low tone pressing her nose into his chest. Her eyes glared at the screen but she didn't touch. The last time she poked the board it came to life and showed Nikki's bio. It was odd seeing her life displayed in his office but now she found it as sweet and a little less creepy. "_Frozen Heat_?"

He nodded kissing her temple. "Yeah, you like it?"

She shrugged, "Let me guess, there's a freezer scene?"

Castle grinned against her head. "Maybe."

The detective sighed against him. "There are some things I love reading about your books but when it comes to my personal life there are some things I wish not to relive."

"Technically it's Nikki and Rook living it now." The writer pointed out turning off the screen. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Beckett complied and held his hand as they walked. Though it was his home Castle didn't mind letting his detective lead. She always had to be first through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yup, so mystery man isn't to helpful and Beckett almost stumbled upon Castle's dirty secret. Timing is everything and as most secrets pile up the harder it is to keep Beckett out of the loop. Just wait.<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own the characters but Linchpin was amazing last night.**

* * *

><p>It was dark in his room as his eyes opened a tad. All the curtains were drawn, the doors closed, and next to no outside light entering. It was peaceful being able to sleep like this in the morning. A nice contrast to their bustling lives outside this space. The feel of the sheets against his skin, the fact that Kate Beckett fell asleep there the previous night, all of it was exactly what he wanted.<p>

Castle's hands searched for his partner in the vast bed. He could feel the warmth to her side but no body to accompany it or the silky smooth texture of her skin skirting against his fingertips. His head perked up looking for his partner in the dark room. Her side of the bed was empty with the covers pulled aside.

"Kate?" he said looking around the room. It was too dark to see and he was still half asleep.

The detective peaked out of the bathroom with the light glowing behind her. His shirt still hung loosely off her frame and her velvety legs went on for miles under the tails. She looked very awake and much more alert than Castle. Beckett seemed like the type of person to wake up early even if she had a day off.

"Sorry, was brushing my teeth." She said crawling back into the bed. "Hope you don't mind but I found a spare."

Castle didn't even think of that last night. Yesterday he just waited till they got back to his place to brush his teeth.

"Yeah," he murmured in a gruff tone. "Of course it's fine."

She grinned and gave him a kiss. It was soft and tender and completely innocent. Well at first it was. It was nice waking up together in the morning and establishing this new morning ritual. It varied from their separate rituals but it was still nice to see each other in the morning outside of the precinct.

"Mhm, minty." He whispered pulling away. He was raised on his elbows, which dipped into the plush foam mattress.

Beckett smiled again. "I figured you'd like it. Now then, you should probably shower since I need to afterwards. I'm going to run down stairs and get my spare clothes out of the cruiser."

She tried to move off the bed but Castle held his partner in place. His grip was firm but his hands were soft against her skin.

"You don't have to do that. I'll just shower first and then run downstairs when you're in the shower." He gave her a lustful grin. "Plus, I might get to see you naked."

Beckett swatted his chest but couldn't help to smile at him. Castle was such a child but at the same time it was sweet. He was such a good man and sometimes it surprised her. The times when the detective was the most surprised, however, was whenever Castle grew serious like the night before last.

"You already almost saw me in only a bra and underwear." Beckett tossed back inching her way off the bed.

He pouted running a hand under her jaw. "Yes, but almost and being able to are two different things."

"Well," Beckett said in a husky voice and looking down toward the bed. "Maybe tonight you'll see a bit more."

Castle couldn't help but pull her in for a crushing kiss. It was passionate and brought out all the heat. Tempting him was one thing but nearly making it a promise was another. He nipped at her bottom lip begging for access, which she granted. Beckett nipped back and pressed her tongue into his. Their actions spurred on moans that erupted from deep within their throats.

The detective pulled away and gave a breathless laugh. "Okay, you need to go shower. I'll start making food."

"Wow, you tempt me and feed me? I think you're the perfect girlfriend."

There was something about that word falling from his lips that made the detective grin like idiot. It had a different ring to it coming from his lips and being said with his voice. Even for Castle saying it left an electric twinge on his lips.

She grinned back as she went to his dresser. "FYI, I'm borrowing your sweats because I don't think your daughter would appreciate seeing me pant less."

"I thought you had no shame?" he tossed back getting out of bed.

"Not much but it's your teenage daughter and I need Alexis to like me as much as I like her."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed tightly into her back. "My daughter does like you, she's just—"

"Hesitant." She finished and cocked her head slightly to kiss his shoulder. "And I don't blame her. Now shower, Castle."

The writer released her and watched as his detective continued through the door. His clothes on her body looked good though it was just proving the many differences between their bodies.

While Castle showered, Beckett was busy making the coffee. The kitchen was warm with the sun streaming in and glinting softly off the many decorations adorning the loft. The coffee was already drained and waiting in the pot. It was fresh and smelled bitter just like she liked it. The smell could be bitter but the taste had to be just sweet enough for Beckett to truly enjoy the drink.

She could hear the clacking of shoes against the wooden staircase as she drank her morning coffee. Alexis didn't appear to be shocked when she saw Detective Beckett standing in her kitchen but was taken aback by the clothing choice.

"Morning Alexis," Beckett said walking towards the fridge. "You want something to eat?"

Before the teen could answer Beckett's question she needed to pose her own. "You're wearing my dad's clothes."

The detective looked down after retrieving the egg carton, milk, and butter. "Uh yeah, it's not what you think I promise."

Alexis waved it off. "Oh trust me, I've heard nearly all the stories about my dad."

She blushed and went over the pantry to get flour and backing powder. "Seriously Alexis, your dad and I didn't sleep together. I mean, yes I slept in his bed but not like that. I just didn't have any clothes to wear last night."

The teen wasn't phased and poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's fine, I assumed as much. My dad has had a lot of failed relationships but honestly the one he has with you has probably lasted the longest."

Beckett looked up from mixing the batter and turned on the burner. "How long were he and your mom together?"

Alexis shrugged taking a sip. "Probably three years. They got divorced because my mom cheated on him. Then he and Gina were together for six months before getting married. I actually thought they had a chance until Gina moved out."

The detective made a face and flipped the first pancake. It was perfectly golden and smelled like reminiscent Sunday mornings to her. Though her mother was no longer alive perhaps mornings at the Castle household would fill that hole.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot. And I hope pancakes are fine."

"Yeah, they smell great." Alexis responded and stared into the cup. "I guess it's kind of understandable though. My dad made a lot of sacrifices being a single parent. I went with him on some tours, others he had to sit out because he felt bad leaving me in New York."

Beckett listened along as Alexis spoke. This brief conversation gave the detective a new way to look at Castle. She always knew he was a fantastic father and there was no doubt about it. But the fact that he really had to do this alone wasn't a simple feat. She was a teenage girl once, and they were not easy to handle.

"Your dad did a good job with you. I know what it's like only having your dad around. It sucks at times but then you always have the good times to look back on." Beckett's tone was no longer as cheery as it was when she first woke. It was sullen and tired with the reminder that she didn't have her mother to turn to at times, but this talk helped in a way.

The detective plated up four pancakes for Alexis and handed the plate and fork to the girl.

"Can you promise me something?" Alexis asked taking the plate and drenching the golden cakes in syrup.

"Yeah, go for it." Beckett responded finishing off the batter and stacking the pancakes on a separate plate.

Alexis took her time and sipped her coffee. It was a weighted question that needed deep thought. She chewed the first bite of pancake, which nearly melted along with the syrup.

"Please don't leave my dad."

Beckett stared back at the girl and saw that serious undertone lying deep within Alexis' eyes. It was the same look her father had at times but it wasn't surprising to see it in another person's eyes. After all, Castle was her father and she had to inherit some of his traits. His knack for telling stories, his humor, and even his worry of being hurt. It true though and brought the detective back to her brief conversation with Castle. Alexis was just hesitant, that's all. She was a teenager who had been through one to many broken and failed relationships and wanted to see her father finally have what he deserved, happiness.

Beckett leaned forward on the counter and clamped her hands together. "Alexis, I promised you yesterday that I would always protect your family. I don't plan on leaving your dad regardless of how childish and infuriating he can be at times. It took me a long time to admit my feelings for him but it's getting easier." The detective looked away from her hands and into Alexis' eyes. "I love your father and I don't want to leave him. What I do is dangerous and I risk my life everyday. You saw that with the sniper, and I can't make promises that I'll come back unscathed, but what I can promise is that no matter what I will never leave your father."

Alexis understood fully and could see the compassion and love within Detective Beckett's eyes. It was one of those serious conversations that should be saved for later in the evening but was necessary to be said in the morning. It wasn't odd, Beckett saw this coming since she and Castle told his daughter. This was just another necessary thing for their relationship to reach the next level. But before the two had a chance to discuss things further, Beckett's cell rang pleading for attention.

"It's your boss," she said dangling the phone. "Beckett." Within seconds her entire demeanor had changed again. That was the thing about Kate Beckett, one second she could be hurting but the next she would be back to the serious detective that she was.

"Hey, meet me at the morgue. Tox report is back and so are prints. Also, Jane Doe's got a name."

Beckett listened diligently as Castle wandered towards the kitchen. Beckett drew her index finger over her lips signaling towards her partner not to make a sound. He nodded back and kissed her cheek and gave his daughter a whispered hello.

"Mind sharing the vic's name?" she asked grabbing a pancake from the stack.

"Lucy Hopewell is our JD so hurry up and get your skinny ass down here."

Beckett snickered, "I'll call Castle and we'll be there in 40."

"Hold up," she said before Beckett could hang up. "You and Castle are showing up together again?"

The detective chewed the flavorful pancake carefully planning out her words. "We showed up yesterday because he stayed the night making sure I didn't die in my sleep."

"Uh huh, sure. I am not dropping this."

"Shut up, Lanie." Beckett said and hung up the phone. She looked at Castle and his daughter who both seemed overjoyed and entertained.

"You going to shower?" he asked stacking his own plate.

She glared at him and back at her half finished pancake. "Yes, my keys are your nightstand and the clothes are in the trunk."

"Okay, you can use my shampoo." He responded giving her a chaste kiss.

Beckett left her empty mug on the counter and walked off towards his office. Alexis couldn't help but clear her throat as Castle's eyes continued to stare in Beckett's direction.

"So, you seem happy."

"Yeah," he said with a dopey grin slapped on his face.

Alexis rolled her eyes and finished off her pancakes. "You might want to wipe that grin off your face before Dr. Parish sees you." She said taking her plate to the sink.

He grinned sipping his coffee feeling satisfied. Smile or not Castle was a happy man.

(~)

"Okay, you come in after me in a few minutes." Beckett said chewing her bottom lip as they sat in her cruiser. They parked in front of morgue discussing how they were going in. Together, separate, trying to avoid Lanie's nagging words? It was difficult but this was only proving how strained hiding their relationship could be.

"Deal, but won't Lanie bombard you with questions till I get in?"

Beckett shook her head and opened her car door. "Not if I go in alone. Now hold my coffee."

He took the coffee and gripped the hard plastic in his left hand. Castle counted the seconds on his watch waiting till two minutes had passed. Though he wasn't allowed inside yet, the writer stood outside the car in the biting February air. He waited and decided enough ribbing had occurred within the morgue for one day. The writer entered the cold building holding onto the cups. It was dead silent within the building but his heart was pounding too hard for him to notice. A sigh fluttered past his lips as he shouldered against the door and opened it.

Beckett and Lanie turned instantly stopping whatever conversation they were having. It was gone now and Beckett controlled her facial expressions.

Lanie crossed her arms and eyed him. "We were just talking about you."

Castle smirked and passed Beckett her already drunken coffee. "There's enough of me to go around ladies."

Beckett glared at him and turned back to her friend. "Alright, mind telling me about my victim now?"

Dr. Parish made a face and turned to the victim. "Lucy Hopewell died from bleeding out but her neck was broken too. She was still conscious and I estimate she was alive for about ten minutes before passing."

Beckett shook her head and walked down the table a bit. She examined the young girl and couldn't help but feel responsible. It was one her quirks and one of the many things Castle loved about her. No matter who the victim was Kate Beckett felt related to the person regardless.

"Next of kin?"

Lanie flipped through her notes, "According to Javi, Lucy was an only child and her parents died three years ago."

"So she's got no one." Castle stated standing next to Beckett.

"Then who are the men in that locket?"

Lanie shrugged, "You've got to ask the boys. I can help narrow down Lucy's occupation, however." She said moving towards the sample tray. "Those black smudges were ink from books."

"She's a librarian?" Castle questioned stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"Gold star for, Castle."

He grinned like a fool but Beckett found it adorable.

"But," Lanie butted into the happy moment. "I also found chemicals typically used at a hospital. So not only does Lucy work with books all day but she's around a hospital or someone that works there."

Beckett nodded taking all the information in. At times she didn't need to take the notes and kept everything mental. Besides, if Beckett forgot she always had Castle's mind to help her. He would always help her.

Her phone dinged within her pocket and she palmed the white iPhone. It was Esposito on the line most likely wondering where she was.

"Yeah, Espo?" she said answering the phone.

"Hey, you might want to call up Castle and stop by Lenox Hill to see Dr. Thomas Simpson. He's one of our guys in the locket."

Beckett sighed brushing her hair back. "He seriously works at Lenox Hill?"

Castle and Lanie both turned their attention toward Beckett. Lenox Hill was where she was taken after the sniper.

Esposito sighed on the phone. "Shit, I forgot. Do you want Ryan and me to—"

"No it's fine, hopefully Josh isn't there."

Castle looked away when his name was mentioned. He still had so many pent up feelings towards that man and secretly wanted to shove his happiness in Dr. Motorcycle Boy's face. Though it was petty and immature Castle wanted to have that one moment of bliss and admit to someone other than his mother and daughter that he and Beckett began seeing each other.

"We'll see you after the hospital." The detective hung up and turned to Dr. Parish and Castle. They were both waiting to hear the cliff notes.

"Come on Castle, we're headed to Lenox Hill."

"Yeah, I heard. Who are seeing?"

Beckett put on her gloves, "Dr. Thomas Simpson, he was the other guy in the locket. Apparently the other man is Owen Knight and he's not in New York. Call me if you find anything else out, Lanie."

"Will do girl." The ME responded as the partners left.

Finally, Castle had a name to the face. Surely the mystery man knew soon he and Beckett would visit the hospital. Soon most of their questions would be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, so my apologies for posting this so late. The time literally flew and things continued to pile up as the day progressed. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out much earlier tomorrow but fingers crossed.<strong>

**So not a whole lot happened in this chapter and again, my apologies. I had more planned and as I was writing I realized that it would be awkward to add in Castle and Beckett meeting Simpson (yes I named him and no I have zero clue what his actual name is. He's literally listed as 'mystery man' on imDb). I'm holding off till the next chapter and a bit more stuff will happen in that one too. Just wait and thank you guys for being patient. **

**KP, aka Ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are my characters for _The Stone Series_.**

* * *

><p>Never trust a person when they say hospitals are sanitary. Hospitals are filled with illnesses, dying patients, old memories that haunt the living, and the chance encounter of walking into one's ex. Thankfully Castle and Beckett hadn't seen Josh anywhere and hoped to keep things that way. Neither wanted to see him walk down the hallway and have an incredibly awkward moment of staring and wishing the other person would leave. Running into Josh was one of the last things Castle wanted to happen right now.<p>

The partners were sitting ducks though as they waited patiently for Dr. Simpson. His assistant said he was with a patient and would be a couple minutes. Though his assistant said couple what she really meant was twenty.

Castle tapped impatiently on the counter as they waited. He created some sort of tribal rhythm that sounded like it should be in a rain dance. Instated, he tried to entertain himself and Beckett to no avail. The tapping was useless because it began getting on Beckett's nerves.

"Castle," she hissed at him still peering down the hallway.

He stopped and scooted closer to her. The writer was tempted to rub his hand up her arm but chose not to in fear of being yelled at or for a certain doctor to accidentally walk by.

"How do you think Simpson is involved?" Castle asked leaning against the counter.

Beckett shrugged. "He'll tell us soon enough I'm sure." She titled her head and nearly touched his nose. He really should have backed off but Beckett didn't have the heart to tell him. "You trying to write the story or something?"

"I guess, but it doesn't make sense." He shifted a bit on the counter. "Lucy was a librarian so why would she be hanging around a hospital?"

The detective shrugged again. "I don't know. Lanie said that she was in top health so she wouldn't need medical attention or anything." Beckett propped her elbow against the counter and accidentally bumped Castle's arm. "Besides, Lucy also had a picture of a screenwriter in that locket so tell me the significance of that?"

Castle opened his mouth but closed it. He thought for a moment and looked adorable as he pondered. "Maybe Lucy was trying to write a screenplay about a medical drama. She wanted to be the next Shonda Rhimes and create something better than Grey's."

Beckett scoffed, "Really Castle, that's all you've got?"

He played with his index finger. "I was up late last night and I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"That's because I'm waiting for Simpson to tell us himself."

The pair waited for another two minutes in silence musing with their thoughts. A tall man with thinning gray hair approached them wearing scrubs and a long white doctor's jacket. His eyes looked cold and dark just as Castle had remembered. The mystery man was now unmasked and in plain sight. He had been unprotected this entire time; Castle just couldn't find him before.

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle I assume?" he said in a cold tone. His hands stayed at his sides and he didn't think of extending it to either Beckett or Castle.

They turned to fully see him. "Have we met before?" Beckett asked with confusion on her face.

"No, but I remember seeing you in the paper after that funeral. And Mr. Castle, well he's a famous New Yorker."

Beckett contained a mild laugh but Castle was all serious. Thankfully Beckett stood in front of him so she couldn't see Castle's fierce stare at the man who had been such a mystery for so many months. To finally put a name to the face seemed surreal but necessary regardless. Castle needed to know and Beckett deserved justice.

"Dr. Simpson, we have a few questions regarding Lucy Hopewell."

Simpson nodded toward the detective. "Yes, I saw that Lucy had been killed this morning in the paper."

Castle had to refrain from scoffing because he knew the truth. Simpson hadn't heard it from the news; he either heard from Castle himself or whoever was higher up on the totem pole.

"And what was your relationship with Ms. Hopewell?" Beckett continued without a clue that there was something wrong.

"She would help me from time to time."

"Doing what may I ask?" Beckett threw back without missing a beat.

Simpson stared at Castle then at the detective before him. There was something that made him come off as heavy and like he knew too much for his own good. That was much was apparent since Simpson had been orchestrating things such as keeping Weldon in office, which in turn kept Castle at the twelfth.

"I have friends in high places, detective. Lucy's job was to keep those men and women in their places."

"So she was your assistant?" Castle questioned.

The doctor stared at him again. "We never put a label on it."

"Dr. Simpson," Beckett voiced. "A locket was found at the crime scene with your picture and a man named Owen Knight in it. How were you two connected to Lucy Hopewell?"

He stared into their souls with those eyes. They were deep blue and faded by age. Though his eyes had dulled significantly over the years, they still wanted to be heard and had many stories to tell.

"Owen is an old friend of mine. We've known Lucy since she was born. When her parents passed I made sure Lucy was taken care of."

"But she made sure all those important people had their roles set up for much longer than three years right?" Castle questioned stepping closer to the man.

Dr. Simpson cracked a half smile that looked corrupt. "Yes, Lucy was twenty-eight but she's been doing this for nine years now."

"We're going to need a list of those important men and women Lucy helped."

"Detective, you misunderstand Lucy's position." Simpson said with his hands now stuffed in his pockets. "Lucy did things behind the scenes without being asked by these people. She merely helped because I sought her council."

Beckett stepped closer toward the man. He could play all the games he wanted but they would never work on her. She had seen too much, experienced more heartache and pain than any human should ever endure.

"Dr. Simpson," her tone was ice and her glare deadly. "I've got a dead woman sitting on a metal table in the morgue and her killer is wandering the streets. I don't have time for your cute games and irritating tricks. I need the names of who Lucy helped."

He cracked that cold half smirk again that hid his teeth. "Alright detective, Lucy helped one person in particular." She and Castle waited on baited breath as Simpson took his time to divulge the person's name. It seemed like an hour until Simpson said it. Roy Montgomery.

(~)

Since they got back Beckett had been distant. She stared at the board for a while as the boys went through Lucy Hopewell's life or what they knew of it. They still didn't have a hit on her home so there was no way to check her personal things. There was nothing on file for Lucy, which made this so much more difficult for the detectives and Castle. Ryan and Esposito took the time to go over Montgomery's life again though before Lucy had never come up. For that matter, Knight and Simpson had never come up before either.

Beckett took up sitting in the longue to get away from the case. It was a busy day and running into Josh didn't help. Dr. Motorcycle Boy stared at the partners as they discussed the case. Josh asked how Beckett had been and the entire encounter was awkward. He assumed that she and Castle were together now and wished them the best. They didn't deny it and took his blessing as that. Most of Beckett's breakups had ended well except for her relationship with Josh.

Castle watched as she sat at the table away from the door. She wanted some space away from people and needed time from the case. Unfortunately, Ryan and Esposito were becoming restless and wanted to get this secret meeting underway.

He entered the longue carting in a Chinese take out bag. The writer closed the door behind him to give Beckett more space away from people. She didn't turn when he came into the room but she knew it was he. Castle was the only one stupid and kind enough to try and connect with Beckett after a stressful day. The writer gave her space for most of the day and sat in the conference room with Espo and Ryan for the day going over Montgomery's life again. Nothing seemed to work though.

He placed the bag in front of Beckett and took a seat next to her. "I got barbequed pork since it's your favorite and you always yell at me for taking some."

She gave him a soft smile. "Are you heading out?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, father daughter dinner tonight. Alexis and I have been so busy lately."

Beckett waved him of and took out some cartons. With this amount of food Castle could feed an army.

"Yeah, I get it. Have fun."

He smiled trying to make her happy again. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "For the most part yes. It's still a shock though. I thought we put this entire thing with Montgomery to rest last May."

"You know it's not over, Kate."

Beckett looked down into her hands and solemnly nodded. "Yeah, it's just surreal. I mean, Montgomery was connected to my mom so what's this got to say about Lucy Hopewell? She helped keep Montgomery in his place here at the twelfth so she's got to be connected right?"

She was grasping at questions Castle couldn't answer. It was a heavy subject and he didn't know where to start.

"Did you tell Gates?"

The detective shook her head rubbing her eyes. "No, I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to though. The second Gates finds out that Hopewell is connected to Montgomery then she's going to put two and two together and find out that Montgomery hung out with Raglan and McCallister. Gates isn't stupid; she'll figure out that Montgomery is directly linked to my mom's case."

Castle didn't know what to do in this situation. Before his words would heal her but now that their relationship was labeled and he felt the need to do more. He opted for her holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"If you don't want to tell Gates I won't say anything about it and I'm sure Esposito and Ryan won't either."

"It's not about that Castle," she responded and looked him in the eyes. He could see the sadness throughout them. "It's about Roy's reputation. He died a good man because he was one regardless of what he did. And his wife Evelyn? The second I tell Gates she's going to start ripping through his life. It's going to bring up all the skeletons and I don't want that for him."

Castle swallowed hard trying to come up with something useful. He couldn't because he knew that Gates would do exactly that. She was a ruthless woman when it came to the law and there was no skirting it. Regardless if Montgomery died a hero or died a criminal, his name would be forever scorned.

He let go of her hand and moved his chair closer to hers. His left hand rested on her right knee as he spoke. "We speak for the dead at this job. Roy was a good man and we were his friends. We owe it to him."

Beckett watched his eyes but saw the same sadness she felt. It was like looking into a mirror. The doors were closed and no one else was in the room. She felt her control slipping as she moved forward to Castle's lips. It was a soft kiss, just a thank you for being there.

He sighed when she pulled away. "Please say coming over?"

Beckett nodded and turned to her food. "Yes, but I'm bringing clothes to sleep in tonight. I don't need Alexis thinking we had sex again."

The writer gaped at his partner. "That's what she asked you?"

She nodded and opened the chow mein. "Don't worry, I explained to her that we didn't."

"I'm thankful for that." He replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When should I expect you?"

Beckett shrugged and watched as he headed for the door. "Probably nine or so."

He nodded and gripped the doorknob. "I'll be waiting. I love you."

Her lips twitched up and she nodded. "Love you too."

The writer opened the door and next came in Ryan and Esposito. They saw Beckett dining but approached anyways. She could tell right away they too were trying to get away from the precinct.

"You guys ditching me too?" she asked scooping up noodles.

"Uh kind of. I've got a family dinner with the in-laws."

Esposito shrugged, "The case is pretty dead tonight so I was planning on having a date with my TV."

"Uh huh," Beckett murmured and hooked an arm over the back of the chair. "We seriously need to find Lucy's place tomorrow and where she works."

"That's a lot of libraries to canvass."

She shrugged, "It's going to happen since Simpson isn't being to helpful. Have a good night, slackers."

"Night, Beckett." They responded and headed for the elevator where Castle was waiting.

They chatted as the elevator dropped and as they drove along the bustling streets to Castle's loft. He let the boys know they needed to clear out by nine because he was having a movie night with Alexis. Thank God for children, easy excuse and no one questions it. Martha and Alexis weren't home yet so they went straight to Castle's office. The machine came alive at the touch of his finger and he switched from _Frozen Heat's_ web to Johanna Beckett's case. The two detectives examined everything and connected the dots that Castle had come to. While discussing things Castle made notes and added in everything he knew about Simpson's connection to Hopewell and Hopewell to Montgomery.

It seemed like one those movies with too many celebrities to name and like the plot was twisted to not make sense. There were people coming out from everywhere in this case but everything and everyone was connected.

The office was soon decorated with a few empty beer bottles and a bag of chips. Castle had explained everything he knew and tried coming up with alternatives with Ryan and Esposito. Three great minds couldn't crack this one though.

"I just don't see why they would need Knight. He seems to be the odd man out."

Esposito nodded and took a sip of beer. "He's a screenwriter that doesn't even live in New York. What use is he to this conspiracy if he's not local?"

"What if they used Knight to write out legal papers and come up with these outlandish forms to make things happen?" Ryan added.

Castle peered at the detective. "They had three cops involved in this and we've already found that Montgomery changed papers."

"Montgomery and them wouldn't be stupid enough to write up the papers in case it could be linked back to them. If they had Knight then nothing would ever trace back to them unless they signed it."

The writer understood now and could see that as a possibility. Knight was a writer and had connections; it would have been simple for him to write forms up for the men. Before the three could discuss further there was a faint knock on the door and Martha came walking through.

"Oh, I didn't know you had the boys over. Evening fellas."

"Evening Mrs. R." the two responded giving her a wave.

Martha's eyes lingered on the screen and she turned to her son. "Richard, may I have a word with you?"

He nodded and gave pleading eyes to his friends. It didn't take much to make the men leave. They understood and knew Castle had showed his mother the virtual murder board before.

When they left Martha made sure the door was closed and approached her son. "Richard, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. It was Blue Moon's new spring beer called Spring Blonde Wheat Ale. The tangy taste of orange and lemon peel lingered on his tongue after he drank the liquid.

"You're involving her team now too?"

Castle sighed and sat against his desk. "Ryan helped me with something and found another player in this game. Besides, I'm not going at this thing blindly anymore."

"You're going to get yourself killed regardless of what help you have."

"Mother, you're overreacting."

Martha stood stoically. "How can you say that? You are parading around this town like a kid in a candy store. This is the real world Richard and you cannot do things like this without suffering the consequences."

The writer looked at the screen and understood his mother's words but couldn't put them to good use. "I'm doing this because I need to protect her. Now that I've got three new names so that's three new avenues to investigate." He shrugged, "Only problem is that Owen Knight doesn't live in New York."

His mother stopped him, "Owen Knight is involved in this?"

He nodded, "Our current victim Lucy Hopewell had a locket with his picture in it and his number was connected to Jordan Norris and Hal Lockwood."

Martha sagged against one of the leather chairs across from his desk. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

Castle stood and walked towards his mother. She looked pale at the mention of Owen Knight's name.

"Do you know Owen Knight?" he asked holding her shoulder.

His mother looked up into his eyes and nodded hesitantly. She shook her head with a sigh not wanting to speak her mind for once in her life. "Richard, there are some things we need to talk about."

(~)

Ryan and Esposito sat with their elbows on their knees after Castle told them. His mother didn't give him the full story but there was enough for the writer to embellish and assume upon. His father was finally revealed and that was that. He had a name and a face but no location. According to Martha, Owen Knight still lived in New York but she hadn't heard from him in over fifteen years.

"So he's your dad?" Ryan finally said breaking the silence.

Castle nodded, "Yeah, my mom is trying to see if she has his old number or something." He sighed and stood. "If I find anything else I'll make sure to tell you both in the morning."

"Yeah, of course." Espo said standing beside his partner and heading for Castle's family room. Alexis was sitting on the couch reading _The Weight of Silence_ as the men walked through.

"Hey mini Castle," Esposito teased as they walked by. "What are you guys watching tonight?"

The teenager looked at her father and he made a face. "Uh, Sleepless in Seattle?" She shrugged afterwards because Castle made another face, this time one of disgust.

Ryan scoffed, "You're seriously willing to watch that, Castle?"

He was about to speak but Alexis interrupted. "Oh it's his choice."

The two men lost it there and couldn't stop laughing. "We're so telling Beckett in the morning."

The writer gave his daughter the eye and escorted his friends toward the door. "She'll never let me live this one down."

"And neither will we." Ryan quipped back.

"Night Castle." They said and walked towards the elevator.

There were two cars in his building and one was on its way up. The men waited for the soft ding to get on the right elevator. It rose and the light lit up granting them access to enter. At the same time, the other elevator opened as the two men entered their car. Esposito was facing the hallway and saw the tall brunette walk out of the elevator. He couldn't believe it at first and stopped the doors from closing.

"What are you—" Ryan said before Espo clasped his hand over his partner's mouth.

"Is that Beckett?" he asked poking his head out.

His partner did the same thing and opened his mouth. "What's she doing here?"

Esposito shrugged and the two men waited as Beckett stood out front of Castle's door. It opened with their friend standing in the doorway with a boyish grin slapped on his face. The partners witnessed Castle and Beckett's lips meld together and as the detective entered the loft with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Holy crap!" Esposito whispered as the elevator doors closed.

"Dude, this is not good." Ryan said leaning against the back. "They're lying to us about dating and we're lying to Beckett about her case."

Esposito shook his head. "We're dead, we're all dead."

"Yeah, but you're not the one dating, Beckett."

The Hispanic detective agreed as the elevator descended along with their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I know that it's a bit heavy on the emotional side but I tried to weave in some humor so no one was completely depressed. When I was writing this chapter the thought of Espo and Ryan finding out was honestly an after thought. I thought it would be hilarious and a good way to end the chapter so I hope you agree.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that's reading and reviewing, keep them coming!**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I want the sneaks for 'Once Upon a Crime.'**

* * *

><p>Castle stood in the longue refilling Beckett's mug. Thankfully she wasn't closed off like she was the other afternoon. They talked and tried to focus on other things. Bringing up Montgomery wasn't smart but it also wasn't easy to not bring him up. Beckett couldn't help to pose more questions though she knew Castle couldn't answer everything. Nearly all her questions went unanswered that night. Castle did get close to her and held his detective till she fell asleep. It was one moment the writer would never forget. He watched as she slept before closing his eyes and forgetting the world.<p>

Unfortunately they had a case and that brought Castle out of his dream and back into the real world. Esposito and Ryan started early looking for Lucy's library. It seemed fruitless till they got a hit. Apparently Lucy's library was down the street from Lenox Hill. It was one of their last stops but it paid off.

As Castle filled the mug the two male detectives entered the room. They had been acting strange all day, or for what Castle had seen of them so far.

"So," Esposito stated grabbing an apple. "Learn anything else about Knight?"

The writer shook his head. "No, my mother couldn't find his number or even an old address."

They nodded and continued to stand by the writer. "Did you tell Beckett yet?"

"Nope, I'm waiting for Knight to tell us himself."

"If you didn't talk about Knight then what did you and Beckett talk about last night?"

The writer stared at his friends. They couldn't have seen her. Well, Beckett did show up a few minutes early. He drew closer to the men and stared them down.

"What are you talking about?"

Ryan shrugged heading for the door. "We were just wondering since you and Beckett had a little encounter last night if you guys talked about the case?"

Oh crap, Castle knew instantly that they had seen the detective enter his loft. This would never end well though the two males were friends.

"What did you see?" he questioned in a hushed tone. Castle couldn't' have anyone else finding out. Hell, even Esposito and Ryan knowing would lead to his death.

Esposito shrugged and followed his partner to the door. "Don't know, bro. But tell me, do you and Beckett always kiss when you say hello?"

Oh God, they had seen. Castle made a face as he tailed the men. They were playing him now and screwing with the poor writer. They wouldn't let him or Beckett live this one down. Dating was one thing but hiding their relationship was another.

"Guys, come on. Please don't tell Beckett." He said breathlessly and in a low voice trying not to let Beckett hear him.

"Castle," his detective shouted. "Road trip."

He turned instantly with fear striking him dumbly. Beckett looked irritated as she slammed the desk phone down.

"Where are we headed?" he asked glaring at the men. They still made faces at him and the detective. Great, now he had two secrets.

Beckett put on her jacket and grabbed her car keys. The leather gloves were already in the car waiting for her. She went over to the men's desks where Castle was standing with the other two. The detective could tell that it was a tense moment but she was stressed like them.

"The library Lucy worked at finally sent over her information. We've got a home for her."

The three men were still standing around the desks. Beckett eyed them. "Are you guys coming?"

Castle nodded along with the male detectives. The four headed for the elevator and took it down. The writer weighed his thoughts as the car went down to the garage. His thoughts were clouded as the elevator dropped and softly leveled out. Not even the ding brought Castle back to what the detectives were doing. He was trapped in his thoughts as they walked to their cars and he didn't even realize that they entered the cruisers and were halfway to Lucy's place on Columbus Avenue.

Beckett drove as usual leaving Castle to his thoughts. The radio was off and utter silence filled the car. But not for Castle's head. His thoughts were shouting as the detective drove through the city. Mainly Castle wondered if he ever did meet Knight if he would recognize his son. Surely he would, his eyes were just like Martha's and those were difficult to forget. He wondered what Knight would be like and if he was actually a writer like him. It would make more sense about his personality if Knight were actually a writer. It would give a purpose.

"Castle?" Her voice brought him out of the daze and back to the moment. Back to the cruiser he came and saw clearly that they had stopped outside a building.

He turned to her and saw her eyes. Those hazel marbles stared back at him begging the question what was going on?

"Yeah?" Castle asked unbuckling his belt.

She shrugged. "You okay? For the first time ever you didn't talk on the way over here."

The writer nodded and opened the door not waiting for his partner. He went to the trunk and stood for a moment by the other two male detectives. They had their hands stuffed in their pockets as Beckett came to them.

She didn't press him further or ask him again if he was alright. Ryan and Esposito didn't need to know if Castle was having an off day, they were simply friends but partners meant more.

"Okay, Lucy's place is on the third floor, she's apartment thirty-two." They nodded and headed for the front door.

Beckett went through first like usual and Esposito stayed at the end. He typically tailed behind but he and Ryan were always first through the door when investigating.

The four took the elevator up to Lucy's floor. Her apartment was four down from the elevator making it an easy find. Espo and Ryan took lead as Beckett and Castle tailed. They could tell the door was open but there was no splintering on the frame. Beckett gave a nod for Esposito and Ryan to enter. She turned to Castle before going in herself.

"Castle, I want you to wait in the entry until I come and get you. I'm serious." She whispered quickly but waited for his response.

He nodded, "Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes I'm finding you."

Beckett rolled her eyes and headed in behind her team. The men waited in the entry for her before continuing further. She gave them a silent nod and the three went in. The apartment was clean but not much to show for a young woman's home. Even Beckett's place was more decorated than this and had more pictures of friends and family. They continued toward the kitchen and saw dishes sitting in the sink. There was as a soft drip as a drop rolled from the lip of the faucet. Esposito went through the kitchen quickly bypassing everything. Beckett was more of a person who would inspect everything before proceeding further. There was coffee still in the pot and a mug of hot water with a tea bag in it. The steam cupped the rounded edges and went up into the air.

The detective heard the soft pat of feet against the flooring but knew Castle was still in place. She saw him trying to look around the apartment from his obstructed view. She turned to Esposito and Ryan that looked at her. They were waiting for her cue before going in deeper. They heard the footsteps too and turned in the direction.

The sounds came from the direction of the bedroom and the three headed there. The bedroom door was closed but as they approached the detectives could hear movement coming from inside. Beckett nodded at Esposito to go in and he did. He gripped the door handle and pushed in. The room opened showing a queen sized bed with the covers tossed about. It hadn't been made and it was already past one.

More noises came from the bathroom and they proceeded silently. Beckett could hear as Castle came up behind her. She knew their five minutes were up. He kept his distance at the bedroom door as the real detectives went into the bedroom. They waited and heard a soft click as the door opened. It creaked slightly as a man with nearly shoulder length hair stood in the doorway. He had a circle beard and striking blue eyes.

The detectives raised their guns and voices at the man who wore a light gray shirt and slacks. His eyes pierced through them and his hair was wavy and gray. When he raised his hands in response they all knew who he was.

"Owen Knight?" Beckett questioned staring at the man. He appeared oddly calm with four people staring at him and three guns pointed in his face.

He nodded, "Yes, what do you want?"

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look as Beckett and Castle stared at him. The writer could see the similarities to the picture hidden away in the locket. Though Knight had aged at least forty years, Castle could see the distinguishing features between the picture and himself. It was Knight's eyes that spoke to him mainly. The writer always thought he had his mother's eyes but looking at Knight made him rethink this. Alexis had his eyes too, a random genetic trait that had been passed down through generations.

Beckett brushed away hair trying to sort this case out. "What are you doing here? This is Lucy Hopewell's apartment."

"Yes, and I live here too. Lucy helped me." Knight looked past her to Castle who was standing in the doorway. "Hello Rick."

The three turned to him and Beckett gave him a questioning look.

"How do you know him?" She questioned.

The writer shrugged, "I've never met him."

Knight nodded and took a step out of the bathroom. Esposito and Ryan kept their guns on him but Beckett was letting her guard down. She couldn't help to look away from Castle.

"No, we've never met but we should have much earlier." He took another step and stood beside Beckett. "Detective, I'm his father."

(~)

The writer sat behind the interrogation room sipping his coffee. Gates wanted him to sit this one out especially because he was too close to this case. She threatened to kick him off but Beckett reasoned with her.

Castle watched as his father sat in the interrogation room. He was calm with his hands folded on the table. Beckett didn't go in there yet; she was waiting to hear Castle plead his case.

She sat next to him in the small room and watched as he examined the man through the two-way mirror.

"So," she said trying to ease into this. "Looks like Sophia wasn't wrong."

Castle nodded and put his coffee down. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked up at her. "Are you going to ask him?"

Beckett saw through whatever wall he was trying to hold up. He was trying to be strong and pretend like this didn't affect him though it really did.

"Only if you want me to." She watched his expression change slightly but he nodded regardless. Beckett rubbed her hands against her bootleg jeans. "I've got to ask, did Martha ever tell you?"

The writer shook his had at first but then shrugged. His eyes wandered up the wall and back inside the interrogation room. "She didn't tell me he was a CIA agent, but she told me the summary of their whirlwind relationship last night."

Beckett nodded but still felt the sting of betrayal. It was just something easy to hide from her but she could tell it affected him regardless.

"We can't have secrets, not anymore, Rick. We're more than partners now."

She was right, she typically always was. His detective always knew the right thing to do and was right as they talked. They couldn't keep any more secrets but that one dark secret needed to stay hidden. Castle couldn't let that one out yet.

He nodded apathetically. "I know, and I'm sorry."

The detective shrugged it off and headed for the door. She looked at him once more and caught his eyes. Just like his demeanor his eyes were dulled and sad.

Castle watched as his partner entered the room. The microphone was on and he could hear as her heels slapped the floor. Knight still appeared calm and ironclad by all of this. Beckett sat across from him and gave her typical detective stare.

"Mr. Knight, I need to know your relationship with Lucy Hopewell."

Knight cleared his throat and looked past Beckett into the mirror. "I already said that Lucy helped me."

Beckett nodded. "Yes, but on your file it says you're just a screenwriter. Unless of course you're more of what Sophia Turner described you as?"

The man's expression stayed unchanged. "What does Turner have to do with this? She was an old KGB sleeper that tried killing you and Rick."

She smirked, "I see that you've kept up to date about your son's life. Tell me Knight, why did you run from him and Martha?"

Knight's eyes sparkled and he sat back in his seat. "What does this have to do with Lucy's murder?"

Beckett stared him down but she knew treading into personal waters was always risky. "I'm just curious."

He smirked, "Detective, I can tell you and my son care about each other. Making this a personal matter is one unprofessional, and two risky. Even though I'm not active anymore my personal life is still not part of this investigation. So please, if you're going to ask me questions have them pertain to Lucy."

The detective looked away recoiling from Knight's words. It was like he was inside her head.

"Fine then, what did Lucy do for you exactly?" she asked leaning against the table.

Knight sighed and relaxed against the chair. "I can only assume you've already spoken to Simpson?" he waited till Beckett nodded. The man's eyes perked up to hers and he started. "Lucy worked on certain projects with me. Mainly I was hired as a consultant with the agency but then hired as a fulltime agent. When I finally pulled away a bit I was picked up by this firm of men to do research and intelligence work."

Beckett listened along but couldn't stay quiet for long. "How did you get out?"

He smirked, "Detective Beckett, the agency is like the mob. Regardless of how long you've been there you've never fully paid your dues. I have been called back a number of times even after I was picked up by the firm."

"Who did you help?" She questioned staring at him. There was something mesmerizing about his stare that gave off an eerie vibe.

"All kinds of people." He stated leaning back a bit. "I got out of that business last May though. My services were no longer needed."

Last May, that's when Montgomery died. Beckett's eyes darted around the room.

"Did you work directly with Roy Montgomery's position?"

Knight nodded, "Yes, and if you ask who hired me I won't be able to tell you."

Beckett glared at him. "And why's that?"

He sat at an angle in the chair and peered into her eyes. Knight was just as good as reading Beckett like Castle always did. Like father like son.

"Simpson contacted me originally. He was told by one of his close friends about me but I have never been given a name."

Beckett looked away and stood. She felt trapped in that room and knew she couldn't break him. Knight was good and had most of Castle's traits. The detective headed for the door with the intention of sending uniforms to pick up Simpson. He was the key to this entire thing and the one holding all the cards.

As she opened the door Knight spoke again. "I had met Montgomery a few times. He was a good guy." Beckett turned and caught his eyes. They were still piercing through her and felt as if her past were laid bare before him.

"He didn't deserve to be killed by Lockwood. He was just a hired hand of the Dragon."

She looked down and felt breathless. "How do you know that nickname?"

Knight shrugged, "McCallister called him it once and it kind of stuck. That doesn't mean I know his real name though. I've heard all the stories about those guys but I honestly don't know why they killed those cops or your mother."

Beckett couldn't look him in the eyes. Knight knew something but not enough or the right answers. She felt her throat closing and an odd tingling sensation going through her skin. Goosebumps attacked her flesh and sent a shiver down her spine.

"What does Simpson know?" she asked looking into the bullpen.

"I'm not sure that he knows any more than me. But Lucy had been receiving phone calls from someone that never contacted me before."

"Got a name?" Beckett bit back with ice to her tone.

Knight shrugged, "She kept notes on everything and it probably wouldn't hurt to go through her phone records while you're at it."

The detective looked back at Castle's father. He abandoned Martha and Castle to live a life full of lies and secrets. He had been trained for this and Beckett couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or making up a story like his son would do. But, Beckett's gut told her to believe him no matter what his resume said. She had to believe him when it came to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Alright, the past two chapters have had kind of a lot going on. When I started writing this I knew that I wanted to introduce Castle's father and 'Linchpin' gave me something good. I know, it might seem a little cliché that I added him but at the same time I honestly don't think he would have been that involved with Johanna's murder.<strong>

**What I've got planned out should hopefully be good. Originally I planned for twelve chapters but I might go past that. I'm not completely sure yet, I'm taking this story a day at a time.**

**Thanks to those that are reading and your reviews are very helpful. Please keep them coming.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: ABC has finally released a sneak peek for Monday.**

* * *

><p>Beckett sat in front of the board trying to connect everything. Lucy Hopewell was killed most likely due to her involvement with Knight and Simpson. They dragged Lucy into this situation, which led to her untimely death. She was young, too young to be involved with Johanna's murder. To young for whatever went on in Washington Heights nineteen years ago. But Simpson and Knight were old enough and Knight never specified when the firm of men hired him or how he and Simpson originally met. Somehow they were all connected to Beckett's case. All these people connected somehow.<p>

Dick Coonan, Hal Lockwood, and Own Knight were all hired hands and trained killers. But Knight didn't kill; he was simply intelligence for these men, whoever they were all of them somehow intercepted into this odd case. Beckett couldn't help but question why now did this case come up? What happened to Lucy Hopewell that caused her death? If Knight were dismissed last May, then surely Lucy would have been released too?

Beckett sat questioning everything and doubting herself. She didn't doubt her team's work but her personal growth. That wall inside had come down thanks to Burke and Castle's joint effort, but now it seemed to slowly rebuild. It was happening slowly, Beckett could feel the bricks piling up as she sat in front of the board. Her entire world was coming back all within a day and this damn case.

The boys tried giving the detective time and space to take the news. Even Castle was acting more distant after meeting his father. Knight was nothing he imagined and he hoped that his father didn't have anything to with Beckett's case. If Knight was directly linked then the writer might never forgive himself.

"Hey Beckett," Ryan said approaching the detective. He had a stack of papers in both hands.

She turned her head but stayed pointed toward the board. The chestnut curls framed her face and her dark gray v-neck sweater was rolled up to her forearms. She sat on the desk with both hands on either side of her body. It was how the detective typically dealt with things. She waited for the board to talk and tell her all the secrets.

The male detective stood blocking her view of the board. "We've been going through all of Lucy's phone records and financials and found something." He passed her the papers, which had highlighted areas. "Lucy had been receiving weekly deposits of five thousand dollars since May."

Beckett looked up from the papers. "To the day?"

Ryan nodded folding his hands. "Yeah, the day Montgomery was killed Lucy started getting these deposits. But, they stopped two weeks ago."

"Any reason?" Beckett asked going back to the papers.

"Well, two weeks ago is when she started getting calls from a burner cell. We tried GPS but got nothing and called the manufacturer. Unfortunately, whoever bought it paid in cash so it's a dead end."

The detective sighed and put the papers down. She pushed her hair back and pursed her lips to her hands.

"It's just another dead end, it's all dead ends." Beckett said in a hushed tone and stood from the desk. Her feet carried her body toward the board and she continued to observe it and the intricate markings. "No matter what we do it's just another damn dead end."

Ryan sighed and looked back at the board. It was filled but with nothing helpful or a possible lead.

"We'll get this guy." He said back to her.

Beckett scoffed, "That's what you told me back in September and now," she pointed toward the board. "We're not closer to finding this guy."

He looked away as Beckett continued to stare at the board. It was one giant dead end that led nowhere.

Castle came up behind the detective but didn't say anything yet. He watched his partner's stature and the slight slump in her shoulders. She was tired and he could tell.

"Beckett," Castle said in a low voice. He tried easing into this so she wouldn't snap.

The detective turned away from the board with her arms crossed. "What's up?"

He opened his mouth and pointed to Lucy's apartment. "Since we picked up Knight we didn't get a good look at her place. And Knight said Lucy kept notes on everything so I was thinking—"

Beckett nodded and turned on the board completely to tune out the imagined voices. The detective went to her chair and gabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, we should go." She saw Ryan still standing by the board. "You and Espo should keep going through the money trail and try to track it down."

He nodded and headed back to the conference room with the papers. If the number didn't pan out then hopefully the money trail would lead somewhere.

The partners went for the elevator and the writer waited for the doors to close until touching the detective. He still hadn't told her that Esposito and Ryan knew they were together. That wouldn't be good especially today. He stood by the detective and pulled her close. She was tense under his fingertips and didn't mold to his frame like she had in the past. The detective tried staying strong and away from breaking down especially in front of Castle.

"You alright?" he murmured against her temple.

She nodded and broke away from his touch as the elevator dinged. They were both disheartened by this and Castle felt his chest tighten. He couldn't keep his dark secret from Beckett for much longer.

They drove to Lucy's apartment and Castle tried changing the subject. He spoke about Alexis leaving for college and her choices. How she still hoped for the acceptance from Stanford but hadn't received a letter from anywhere else yet. Beckett calmed him saying that letters didn't even come out till March for the most part. Besides, his daughter was intelligent and she was involved in to many activities to count.

It seemed like déjà vu as they took the elevator up and entered Lucy's apartment. The team was still holding Knight out of spite. They claimed that since he was somehow involved he needed to stay, but really Beckett was pissed at him. She always took things personally when it came to Castle.

The writer wore the purple latex gloves and Beckett her typical black leather ones. They entered and began going through Lucy's things. There was a small white desk in the corner of the family room. There was no computer or laptop but two notepads, and post-it notes with what appeared to be random scribbles. The desk had three drawers, all of which were locked.

"Beckett," Castle said dangling the key in front of her face. It was hidden beneath the pen holder.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the key from him. It was a small silver key with a dulled silver ring around it. She crouched down and unlocked the drawers. The detective and Castle began taking all the papers out and going over them.

Castle sat on the couch as Beckett stayed at the desk. She examined all the post-its nearly covering the entire desktop. No longer was it a pure white but the top was more yellow and pink with the stickies.

"I can't believe she took this many notes in two weeks." Castle said at the couch. "I mean, I take this many notes for a book but I have characters and plot summaries—"

"That's it." Beckett exclaimed standing from the desk. "Lucy was trying to write the story. She might not have told Knight but she was trying to piece this together."

"She was trying to follow the trail just like us, only it got her killed."

The detective chewed on her bottom lip. "Keep going over stuff, there has to be something in these papers."

The papers crinkled under his touch as he flipped them. Everything he read, or technically skimmed, was put off to the side. Anything that seemed important was put on the other side. He was saving those papers to share and go over again with his partner. It was a huge stack of papers that the writer needed to go through and Beckett's stack was equally as big.

The detective pushed hair behind her right ear as she went over the stickies. She didn't move them but simply kept note of which ones seemed more important or pertinent to the case. There were so many with questions posed on them that it was difficult to sort through the important ones.

"Bam said the lady," Castle exclaimed going over a paper.

She turned to him as she sat at the desk. "What do you got?"

He turned the page to her. "Lucy kept track of where all the money was coming from. Looks like she was trying to figure it out though they had her bank account information."

Beckett sauntered toward him and leaned down to observe Castle's findings. "Finally a lead that makes sense." She read the paper trying to find something substantial. "Who the hell are these people?"

The writer shrugged, "Looks like this is taking all the same paths as the last money trail. Whoever paid Lucy also paid off Raglan, McCallister, and Montgomery."

The detective nodded, "They're connected to the same people." She shook her head and walked back to the desk. The writer watched as she looked past the room and through the window. Her eyes looked glassy as the late afternoon sun hit them. It brought out the hazel in her eyes and the tears she fought so hard to keep back. Castle hated seeing her cry but knew she would keep it together, she always did.

He put aside all the papers and walked to the desk. Her right hand was propped up and her index finger grazed her upper lip. She was thinking hard about something, he could tell. Her brow always furrowed a certain way when she was thinking hard. But when it came to her mother's case there was more that dwelled deep down and buried all her thoughts. Though she felt enshrouded by the overwhelming amount of thoughts, the detective also felt that she was an open book.

Castle put his hands on the detective's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "If you want to walk away—"

"I'm not walking away, Rick. This is my case and I can't walk away, not yet at least." She gripped his left hand and peered upwards to his eyes. "Can we just focus on finding a name?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. Sometimes they didn't need to speak. Their actions mimicked their unspoken words and were heard clearer through their unspoken agreement that was established many moons ago.

They got back to work and going through all the files again. The writer finished his stack and began rereading the important papers. There were numbers and random notes all pointing toward one person, but he or she was never clearly stated. Whoever it was seemed high up on the food chain though.

There were a few names listed, though none had come up before and were unrecognizable to the writer. He tried searching deeper and thinking like both a writer and cop and trying to turn this into one of his stories. That's how he typically solved these cases. He would list everything out and find possible routes or scenarios that worked best until he came to a concrete conclusion. But with this, it was all a jumble of notes that seemed highly important but were more like cliff notes to this story.

"Castle," Beckett said and plucked a post-it off the desk. It was a light yellow with blue ink scribbled on it.

The writer came over still gripping his stack of papers that he deemed important. He wasn't finished reviewing them entirely, however. There was a name printed on the sticky.

"Blair McBride?" Castle questioned looking down to his stack of papers.

The detective nodded, "Yeah, she's a judge who's been plagued with a pretty bad run. One of her first cases she gave a guy that murdered his wife five years. When he got out the guy committed double homicide." She placed the sticky back down. "McBride is up for election for New York Supreme Court. Simpson said he has friends in high places,"

"And those friends need to stay in place." Castle added and held up a sheet of paper. "Lucy made a ton of notes about McBride and her competition. Whoever the Dragon is he's trying to keep his friends in place so nothing ever ties back to him."

Beckett nodded and pulled out her phone. Castle followed her lead and began taking pictures of the papers. They both knew that paperwork when related to this case had the tendency to disappear.

The two were so focused that the sound of glass exploding shocked them both. They turned and saw a man standing in the doorway with a gun. He shot again and the partners dropped behind the couch. Two more shots went out and Beckett fired her gun. She didn't have a good visual on the guy from down there.

"Castle, I don't have good angle."

He nodded and peered around the corner. From what he could see it was only one man. He had a large plastic red gas can and darkened liquid spewing out at a rapid pace. The writer pressed up against the couch.

"I think he's trying to set the place on fire." He said breathlessly as the gasoline drained from the can.

Beckett's mouth dropped and she kneeled down. She glanced over the side of the couch with her gun pointed. It was a better angle though it was still obstructed. Her left hand cradled her right hand and her finger was drawn on the trigger. She squeezed and saw the bullet fly out of the barrel. It hit the wall but startled the guy. He fired again; his last round was a bust.

Beckett turned back to Castle. "I've got two rounds left." She said looking out the window. The apartment smelled of gasoline and then they heard the muffled flick.

The fire crackled on the flooring and trailed across the room. The partners turned to each other and started crawling for Lucy's desk. The room was ablaze and spreading quickly. They didn't have much time to think or even act, they just moved.

"Door looks blocked by the fire." Beckett voiced ducking behind the kitchen counter.

Castle nodded, "Only other way out is through the window and I don't think that drop would be to pleasant."

The detective nodded and took in a gulp of burning air. Everything was turning black and becoming damaged by the fire raging inside. She tried steadying her breathing but it was useless.

"Okay, we're going to have to jump through the flames."

Castle looked at her with horror on his face. "Uh, neither of us is wearing flame retardant clothes."

"I know, but do you have a better idea, Rick?"

Even though he loved the sound of his name come from her lips, it was times like these that he hated it. Her tone was rushed and worried just as it should be as flames engulfed the apartment they were trapped in.

"What if the shooter is waiting for us?" he asked readying himself to move.

Beckett wet her lips and held up her gun. "That's why I've got two rounds." She grasped his hand in her left. "Partners?"

It wasn't a necessary question but he responded without hesitation.

"Always," and the two ran for the door hurdling over flames that scorched their clothes.

This was just another sign that the Dragon, whoever he was, was sending a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dunuh. Just imagine dramatic music and that's what was playing in my head as I wrote this. I felt that they needed to have something dangerous happen but just wait and see what that spurs on. Last time they almost died the two got together. Let's just watch for the next chapter.<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own the show.**

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the hallway making it nearly impossible to see. The air was black and made it nearly impossible to take a breath. Castle searched for Beckett after they fell. He was alive but he needed to make sure she was too. The pitch-black hallway made things impossible. His eyes couldn't register at all and the smoke stung his eyes and closed his throat. The gray swirls blurred his vision as he tried to call out for his partner. The apartment was nearly gone; it was the hallway taking the brunt now.<p>

"Castle!" he heard come from below and a bit down the hall. His leg hurt like hell but he didn't have time to focus on that. The writer needed to find his partner and save her.

"Kate!" he shouted back waving away smoke as he treaded. The ashened air clamored down his throat instantly silencing him.

He worked down the hall and heard a grunt and movement. There was something on the ground that skidded with a metallic sound. It was heavy but he couldn't figure it out. Castle dropped to the floor just below the veil of smoke, which gave him a few fresh breaths as he went rummaging on the ground. His fingers brushed something. The metal wasn't scalding but felt warm to the touch. He almost pulled away but then felt again. As his fingers traced the object he realized it was most likely Beckett's gun.

"You just don't die do you?" a voice said ahead. Castle crawled to a small clearing and stood. The air wasn't as bad but still growing worse as smoke crept down the hall. He could see his partner against the wall and a man standing over her. He had a gun pointed at her head but Beckett still seemed like the headstrong woman she was and displaced herself from the situation entirely.

"It's you isn't it?" the detective questioned unwaveringly. "You're the sniper that shot me and now you're trying to fix your mistake?"

The man cracked a grin that made his ears rise. "I won't miss this time."

The trigger went and more smoke clouded Castle's eyes. His own voice frightened him but he wasn't fazed by the sudden reaction to pull the trigger. The writer pulled when he should have squeezed, textbook training. It sent a sudden shock through his wrists but he recoiled as the man went down. The gun clattered to the floor but the fire raging in Lucy Hopewell's apartment diluted the sound.

Castle ran to Beckett who checked for a pulse. There was no rhythmic beat in the man's slumped body.

"Is he dead?" the writer asked passing off the gun.

She nodded, "Yeah, good shot." She quickly surveyed the black hall and headed for the end. "We need to evacuate. Start getting people out of here."

The writer grabbed her quickly. "I'm not letting you go alone."

She glared at him breathlessly. "Castle, it's my job." The detective pulled her arm away but gave him a quick kiss. "Remember, I love you." She said over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hallway.

Though the smoke stung his eyes, he teared up at the thought of losing her again. Castle did what he had to and started pounding on doors trying to get people out. He needed to do this for his partner. He needed to help people as she continued to risk her life.

In the distance he could hear sirens heading for them. Help was coming but he questioned whether it would come in time?

Castle helped as many people as possible and sprinted down the stairs along with the other rushing residents. It was a mass exodus down the stairs but Castle kept looking back for his partner. His eyes were red and irritated as he traveled down the nine flights of stairs. It wasn't much but as the cool night air struck him he felt thankful.

People flooded out the doors in herds. Families, couples, and children all flowed from the open doors as the window of Lucy's apartment exploded and glass rained down. Castle felt the same way he did after seeing Beckett's apartment explode. His eyes were glassy though the smoke still blurred his vision slightly. The rush of adrenaline coursed through his entire body and the need to save her was overwhelming. Though the trucks, paramedics, and police began arriving Castle still didn't see his partner. Without hesitation he ran back in despite the screams for him to stay. In the entry of the apartment, which was now grayed by smoke, stood his detective carrying a child and helping an older woman out. Castle ran to her side and held the woman as they rushed into the street.

Lights shrouded the outside of the building and illuminated everything in a blue and red glow. The partners passed the woman and child off to paramedics and were taken into an ambulance themselves. Doses of pure oxygen riled their lungs and refilled them almost instantaneously. They shared their coughs and their wounds were treated. Castle had been cut by a shard of glass that was still embedded in his lower calf. Beckett had second-degree burns on her forearm in small patches. Both wounds would scar but minimally.

The paramedics left the two alone once fully treated to tend to other residents of the now burning apartment building. Castle and Beckett took the most damage besides the dead sniper on the third floor hallway. Beckett alerted the fighters and paramedics about the body and said he died by a self-defensive gunshot wound.

Castle took more gulps of oxygen after Beckett told the fighters. Esposito, Ryan, and Gates were on their way as the partners sat in the empty ambulance. When he had enough oxygen, Castle held his partner in a crushing embrace and didn't care who saw but kissed her. No uniforms were around or even people that knew the pair. Neither expected their first kiss in public to be like this or to be literally breathless from the lack of oxygen.

"Thank you," she whispered resting her forehead against his.

He nodded and pressed his lips against her darkened skin. She didn't smell normal as he wished, but that vanilla scent still lingered on her flesh. The only thing Castle wanted to do was shower with her, not for the release, but also because he wanted to clean her and start fresh. The writer also wanted to curl up against her, rest his hand on her waist as her frame held against his and just sleep to forget all of this.

"Did you feel like this?" he asked pulling away slightly to see her eyes. Her skin was dark and covered in soot after roaming the halls for residents.

Beckett puffed out a breath, "If Gates asks, and she will, I killed him. You're not supposed to have a gun." The detective was avoiding the question because she didn't want to think of her first kill, though it always haunted her.

The writer looked at her and rubbed small circles on the back of her hands. "Noted, but you didn't answer my question."

The detective looked away from his eyes and out onto the crowd through the ambulance doors. The soot that covered her skin concealed the dark bags under her eyes from sleepless hours. Her jaw clenched as she processed what to say. It was always different after killing someone. The weight of the world now sat on their shoulders.

She cleared her throat still looking away from his unwavering eyes. "You might not feel different right now but you will. The way I look at it, you got the guy that shot me. You saved my life again and for that I'm thankful."

Castle nodded but he still felt empty. Almost like something had drastically changed inside after taking a life, regardless that it was in self-defense. He did feel it; someone's blood was on his hands now and another life was tethered to his conscience. There seemed to be no way of rectifying this or some crazy cure-all after taking a life.

Esposito and Ryan showed up shortly at the ambulance door but didn't make fun of them holding hands. Neither detective even pointed it out.

"Can you explain to us how you two are always in danger?" Esposito asked leaning against the door.

Beckett smirked with a shrug, "Danger likes to follow us. At least this time my cruiser isn't at the bottom of the Hudson."

Captain Gates came up behind the two detectives looking her cheery self. Her long black hair was pulled off to one side as she stood. Though her disposition came off as the ruthless captain she was, her tone was genuine.

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle, glad to see you two haven't been burned to a crisp." Not only genuine but a little dry as well. "Mind explaining the dead shooter upstairs?"

The detective cleared her throat and nodded. She dropped Castle's hand when Captain Gates came up to the ambulance. "After Castle and I fled the apartment the shooter was still waiting for us. He held his gun up and I shot first."

"Beckett shot her sniper and you'll find another gun on him but it's empty. He used us as target practice first." Castle commented.

Gates nodded and turned to Espo and Ryan. "I think these two should head home. Cover the scene and see if any of Lucy's notes are salvageable." The captain then turned to the detective and writer. "Go home and rest up. You'll need fresh eyes for the morning and a shower might not hurt either." She patted the side of the ambulance and headed off. "Good work you two." She said over her shoulder.

With a sigh the two rose though their bodies ached from defying death once more. It seemed to be their thing to do in this relationship. They headed off, no set place in mind, but ended up at Castle's. The loft felt too warm against their skin as they entered. The entire car ride over the partners kept all the windows down and enjoyed the nighttime air. Castle rubbed small circles on Beckett's right hand as she drove.

Alexis and Martha rose instantly and headed toward the pair. The four briefly hugged and then came the questions.

"What happened?" the teenager asked holding her father's arm.

Castle took another deep breath trying to steady himself. "We went out to our victim's apartment and there was a shooter."

"To be correct, the shooter was the sniper that shot me. He's dead now, Lucy's apartment was set on fire, and we're thankfully still alive." Beckett said leaning against his strong body.

He wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her skin. Small flecks of ashes stuck to his lips leaving a smoky taste.

Martha and Alexis hugged the pair once more trying to soak them up. The two were more than thankful and it seemed like Beckett was sticking to her promise.

"Alright dear," Martha said running a hand down her granddaughter's back. "We should let these two get some rest. And Richard, no more playing with fire."

The writer smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Smoke still filled his nose confusing his senses. He felt like his head was in a massive cloud that was never-ending.

Beckett and Castle headed off toward his office and shut the outside off. They needed this, pure silence and to be with each other. Beckett proceeded forward and took off her heels discarding them once inside his bedroom. She turned slightly waiting for him to follow but he just stood in the doorway. The detective watched his eyes wander about aimlessly on the floor looking and searching for some invisible thing. She prowled up to him and touched his cheek. His eyes met hers instantly and then his lips were crushing against hers. It seemed to happen so quickly as they backed into the bedroom and landed on the bed. He roamed her mouth, hot and burning from the night's events. Her skin tingled under his touch and felt electric. Beckett's body temperature seemed to be off the charts but so was his.

Their lips crashed against each others like waves wrestling in the sea. His hands wandered about her body, crawling underneath her shirt and tracing up her body. He felt every line and curve while busily working the buttons with his other hand. Beckett was busy mimicking his actions though their lips couldn't part. They were too busy being in the moment, taking advantage of it all before it was lost again.

She pulled away to bite his shoulder and ease him out of the dark burgundy shirt he wore. It stuck to his skin and smelled of smoke but she didn't care. The garment was soon discarded on the ground along with her shirt.

Castle breathed against her neck, which was covered in a mixture of soot and sweat. His tongue danced up her earlobe and sucked gently.

"Castle," she said in a whisper and he pulled away instantly.

Her hair was a mess but it was beautiful regardless. There was no way for Kate Beckett to look bad.

"Are we really doing this?" Beckett asked holding onto his body.

His leg was between hers and he nodded. "Only if you want to." It was a typical Castle thing to say but he was completely serious. He would only proceed if she wanted to.

The detective gave a shy nod and he worked down her throat to between her breasts. His fingers danced along the small puckered piece of flesh but he revered it. It was just another sign that she was alive and healthy despite the smoke inhalation. This skin was clear of soot and smelled more like the Beckett he knew and loved. His tongue darted out and licked the flesh.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Castle murmured placing an open mouthed kiss against her collarbone.

Her back arched up to meet him and she hummed with pleasure. "You have no idea." She said back running her fingers through his hair.

Neither expected their first time to be like this, but the two took it, as a shared moment to celebrate that they were both alive and no longer was a sniper looming over their heads.

(~)

The partners lay in the bed after showering. Their hair was still wet and their bodies damp against the now cool sheets. Beckett was wearing one of Castle's buttons down shirts again and savored the smell of her writer that surrounded her. It was nice to sleep with him and enjoy his essence. It was peaceful and relaxing to end the night like this.

The detective rose slightly and watched her partner. The smoky haze that once filled them no longer clouded his eyes. Instead, his eyes focused on the detective and drank her in. Every curve, line, mark, and scar regardless of size had been committed to memory. He had a knack for memorizing things and Beckett's body was no exception.

"I'm getting some water, you want some?" she asked swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

He nodded but leaned up to give her one more lasting kiss. They smiled into it as she left padding through the office. The space was now recognizable rather than before when their passion over took her senses. She had no control when it came to him and the crushing power of his lips against his. It was magical and so was the sex.

As the detective made her way through the office her hip accidentally hit the edge of the brown leather chair. The television remote dropped and the back popped off. It landed flat down and she heard the television screen hum awake.

Castle paced into the room after hearing the small crash. "You okay?" he said joking but followed her eyes. They landed on the screen, which didn't have a zombie film or _Frozen Heat's_ web tangled on it. Instead, his secret was bare now and out for her to see. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stood in the doorway in only his boxers. The writer's eyes darted around and tried to think of a solution or something to tell her. His mind was going blank as his feet carried him next to his detective, his _partner_.

"What the hell is this?" she finally said with a weak voice.

He looked at the screen and then back to her. There was no way to skirt around this, no sugarcoated veil to throw over the screen and make it disappear. There was no possible way to make this sound any better than it was because his secret, his lie was now exposed and ready to take a beating.

"I, uh," he murmured trying to come up with something, anything.

Beckett tossed the remote onto the chair and headed for his bedroom. She was past pissed; past enraged and full fledged hate spewed from her eyes. Her feet stomped at the ground as she tried to find her bearings.

"Kate, it's not what it looks like." He said trying to soothe the hurricane he created.

"It's not what it looks like?" she bit back ripping off his shirt and sliding into her pants. "That's rich, Castle. I mean, what the hell do you think you were doing making a web of my case? Did you even think to tell me?" she was now yelling with no regard for Martha and Alexis upstairs.

Castle honestly didn't blame her for being this mad. She was livid after finding out Castle knew Knight was his father but kept it from his partner. There was that word again to bite him in the ass.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I just needed something substantial. Besides, I wasn't doing this for me or for Nikki Heat I was doing this for you!" he shouted back trying to stop her incessant packing. She was too busy throwing things back into her duffel bag to respond right away.

"Bull shit!" she yelled fiddling with her buttons. Her rage blinded her and made it difficult to redo all the buttons on that damned shirt of hers. "You did this because you don't know when to stop. You never have and I thought you finally learned when you made me back off." She left her shirt half open because she was too mad to finish buttoning it. It was too much effort and she needed to focus on yelling at him instead. "I told you that I couldn't have a relationship until that wall was down and you and that goddamn wrecking ball of yours tore that fucking wall down. But guess what, that wall has been slowly rebuilding itself since we got this case." She pointed at him in spite and rage filled her eyes. He had never seen her this mad before and was incredibly intimidated but knew he had to stand his ground. "I knew I just knew that Lucy Hopewell was somehow connected to my case but I was hoping that she wasn't. But you, you've been two steps ahead of me this entire time and you didn't have the courtesy to even tell me."

Castle's mouth was left open as he tried to find the time and words to respond. His mouth was suddenly dry as Beckett yelled and packed her things. He knew that there was no way of stopping her but he needed to reason with her. Let his partner see why he behaved that way and why he needed to do this. The writer needed to make her see.

"I was going to tell you!" he shouted back trying to level his voice with hers though it seemed nearly impossible. "I've been investigating this since your shooting because if I didn't they were going to kill you. That sniper today, he was sent to come and kill you and to collect your life like a token or some badge of honor. Your life was a trophy to him and he needed to have it and I couldn't let that happen. That's why I've been doing this, I've been trying to protect you!"

"Well you know what Castle I don't need protecting. I don't need big strong you to come and save me after being shot." She gulped for air trying to calm the rage burning inside her body. It was fueling her and she was on a roll. "I thought were partners."

"We are, we are partners!" he tried saying back but she wasn't buying it.

"No Rick, partners don't lie to each other. They don't try to keep things from one another especially when they're investigating their case behind their partner's back! That's not how partners work."

Her tone was venom that seeped into his veins with every syllable. He tried not to listen and hear past the anger but that's all there was.

Beckett tromped out of the room with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "We're over Castle. I can't be your partner I can't be with you. I just can't." Her eyes were filled with tears as she spoke though her tone was completely iced.

He followed regardless and went through that office door right after her. He wasn't letting her go, not now not ever again. He had came too close before to losing her and without him there to protect the detective she was surely gone for.

"Kate, please you don't mean it." He said back following as she went through the family room straight for the front door.

"You know Castle, I'm trying to figure out whether this was all just some ploy to get me in bed with you. If it was then I've got to hand it to you, you're a much better liar than I thought you were."

That comment made the writer lose it. "This was never some trick to get you to sleep with me! I love you Kate, and if you can't see why I did this, why I hid this from you then I don't know what else to do. I was trying to protect you because I love you and I can't lose you."

Beckett tried so hard not to throw her duffel bag at him and thankfully kept her anger to a minimum. "I thought you were my one and done, Castle. I guess I was wrong about that one too."

He stood there breathlessly and tried to focus on the situation. He loved her and vice versa. They were each others perfect though they fought like an old married couple.

"I've loved you since I met you, Kate. This was never a joke to me. Following you was never to hurt you but to get to know you."

She growled at his words and turned the handle. "Don't bother coming in tomorrow. I'll let Gates know you're no longer working with the twelfth and do not pull your friendship with Weldon into this." She shook her head. "Goodbye, Castle."

Just like a gust of wind, hurricane Kate blew through his life and right out his door. The once proud writer couldn't drag his wet eyes away from the door that his partner left through. They were over and she would never accept him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, when I was writing this chapter today I felt all this anger just spill onto the keyboard as I typed. I know, some of you hoped that Hurricane Kate wouldn't make an appearance but let's be honest, if you found out your partner was keeping something like this you'd be pretty pissed to. There's no sugarcoating this and I will be shocked if Beckett isn't mad in the show when she finds out.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I honestly had a blast writing it. This week I'm pretty busy but I'm hoping to keep with this trend and pull a chapter out a day. I'll try but I can't make any promises. Thanks again.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Who's ready for Castle Monday tomorrow?**

* * *

><p>The detective sat at her desk mindlessly going through the photos she sent to tech. They printed and now she was reviewing everything she and Castle had gone over. Just the thought of him made her nose crinkle and her heartache for how they left things. She knew it was selfish and immature but she couldn't help to behave that way. Beckett had to fight the urge to pick up her phone the two times he called and the one text he sent. He was trying to reason with her and tell her the truth though she had already heard. Her ears were sealed off his words though because her stubbornness wouldn't allow it. That damned quirk of hers that Castle somehow found adorable and loveable. She didn't deserve him because when her secret came out they were able to talk like adults. But with his secret bare on the floor she reacted violently and without thought. She didn't consider her actions or words and just acted.<p>

Her eyes trailed from the glossy photographs to his chair. She missed her literal morning kiss from him this morning along with her coffee. That's not all he was good for, she loved the man regardless of how infuriating he was and how much he cared. The writer, _her_ writer cared too much and was simply doing this for her. She needed to see that but she couldn't. Originally the detective had told him if he dared to open up her mother's case he was gone. But, even after that she accepted him though she jumped straight down that rabbit hole again. It was her kryptonite and the unsolved case begged for Beckett to solve it.

Beckett had come in early since she couldn't sleep. She wondered if Castle was the exact same way and felt bad for most likely waking Martha and Alexis. They were all so accepting of her but now his family would probably be apprehensive like wild animals. Gates understood and didn't ask any more questions. The captain also said she knew Castle killed the man. Lanie said the angle of the wound was all off if Beckett's story was true. Gates didn't mind and told Beckett to write the report with it being an officer shooting. It was simpler that way and would cause less paper work.

But her eyes couldn't help to imagine his solid frame sitting in his usual chair. His strong shoulders keeping himself straight in the chair as he helped her solve this thing and finally put it rest. It was closer and justice that not only what Beckett deserved but the writer too.

When Esposito and Ryan came in they were called into Gates' office immediately. Following the two went to Beckett in search of answers. She had never kicked Castle to the curb before other than when Montgomery was here. Even then she was doing that out of stubbornness and the need to prove him wrong. It was impossible to do so, but Castle amazed the detective as he came through the hanger door and carried her off. Flashes of that night came back periodically but it seemed like that was the only thing, besides Castle's first confession, that haunted her eyes after their fight.

Esposito trailed his hand over the back of Castle's chair as he and his partner came over to Beckett's desk. She was no longer going over the photos though she needed to. Her eyes silently worked their way up Espo's hands and to his and Ryan's faces. The male detectives looked saddened too but no comparison to Beckett's eyes.

"Where's Castle?" Esposito asked pretending not to know what was going on.

The detective wavered for a moment but then dragged her eyes down to the photos. "Don't know, he's not working with me anymore."

"Yeah, that's what Gates said." The Hispanic detective responded. "But why?"

Beckett stopped looking at the photos and sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this? What happened between Castle and me is between us not you two. I appreciate your concern but—"

"Beckett," Ryan voiced. His eyes were solid blue as he spoke and stared at his friend and colleague. Neither male wanted this for their friend and they were always looking out for Beckett. After Castle had left and not called the two gave him the ice treatment, but they couldn't stay mad at him for long. The writer always redeemed himself. "Let's go to the lounge and talk this over. I have a feeling you're going to yell."

The detective's lips curled up slightly but she was in no mood to smile. Her heart hurt and she still felt the sting of betrayal. When Royce had done this she thought she'd never experience that type of hurt again. Even when they found out Montgomery was the third cop she found the space to forgive him. Castle was her friend and lover, but first and foremost he was her partner. She looked away but stood and headed off to the lounge. She trailed through the doors first and closed the farthest door. The boys would handle the other door when they followed her.

She stood near the couch unable to sit. Her body wouldn't allow it to happen but she needed to just get everything out. All that pent up anger that swelled inside her and that fire burning deep within her core was pushing her body and mind. She was still furious at Castle but tried reasoning with herself. It was nearly impossible but somewhere deep down the detective understood his actions but her ears were still closed off.

Esposito stuffed his hands in his pocket and Ryan leaned against the counter. They were trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible, though Beckett looked like a feral cat. Her makeup covered the dark bags under her eyes well but the two detectives knew Beckett too well. After a mega fight with Castle she wasn't getting any sleep.

Beckett crossed her arms and shrugged. "Okay, who's going first?" the words bit as she said them.

The partners exchanged a glance and Irish decided to go first. He was married now and had a new view on situations like this. "Okay, just tell us what happened? You and Castle seemed, well kind of fine after the fire yesterday."

She nodded and kicked at the ground. Her eyes followed her leg's movement and her curls covered half her face. The detective didn't want to admit it though her boys were trying to help. It was sweet of them but that wall was slowly rebuilding on the inside.

Beckett cleared her throat but kept her eyes straight down. "He lied to me guys."

They exchanged another look and understood that the detective knew about Castle's secret. It must have been an accident when she found out, that would explain her actions and kicking the writer out for good. Well, they knew it wouldn't be for good and even explained that to Gates. Their Captain recognized it and had actually become used to the writer solving cases. It helped their numbers and precincts lived off great numbers.

"What did he lie about?" Esposito asked.

The detective's head perked up and her lips curled into her mouth. She was trying to preoccupy her time with something else in hopes that they would drop the subject. But just like they knew her, she knew them too well. It was what made this team so cohesive.

She turned back to them trying to keep back unwanted tears. It was true, when a person was sleep deprived their control slipped easily through their fingers and it was difficult to keep from crying. She was a bit more emotional than lately but it was understandable. It had been one hellish week.

"He's," her tone was gruff at first so she cleared her throat. Her mouth was dry as she tried working her jaw to move and her lips to form the words she so desperately needed to say. Whatever it was, was building up inside her and she wouldn't last long before having a complete breakdown. "He's been investigating my case since the shooting." She said stronger but still had some weakness behind it.

Ryan's head dipped slightly but Esposito stood stoically. He wouldn't be defeated by Beckett's words or her heartbreaking tone.

"So?" he said with a shrug. "Did you listen to his reasoning or take a minute to see what he's found?"

Beckett wanted to run but her brow furrowed. "Are you taking his side?"

The Hispanic detective shook his head and took a step forward. These two were closer as siblings and Espo was usually able to make Beckett see her faults. "Please, you know that I'll take your side any day over Writer Boy's. But did you listen to Castle plead his case?"

The detective swallowed hard and looked back down. It wasn't like her to break eye contact but it was a bit much for her to handle. Her chest tightened with each breath but it still felt impossible to admit her faults.

"He tried telling me," she whispered and looked through the window to her desk. His seat was still empty though she longed for it to be filled again and soon. "But I wouldn't listen. I was too mad and I'm too stubborn. Plus this is mom's case, Javi. He shouldn't have kept this from me."

Tears welled up in the detective's eyes as she spoke and Esposito understood. He had been through hell and back after the war and had experienced his share of heartbreak, but nothing like this.

She wiped away an unshed tear and sniffled. "He's going to get himself killed and I wouldn't be able to handle that. The least he could have done was tell you guys."

Esposito's eyes trailed down and Ryan stood with his head down slightly ashamed. The detective gasped and hit the Hispanic detective. "How long have you two known?"

"Not long," Ryan peeped out. "Castle just told us a couple days ago because he didn't want to do this alone anymore."

"Yeah, he figured telling us then he'd at least have access to some of our resources. Plus, he had to keep you away to protect you."

Castle used that word last night; protect. What did it even mean anymore? It seemed like the definition had been skewed and changed so many times that it no longer had a real meaning. But everything between Castle and Beckett had meaning, it always did.

She swallowed and sniffled again. "He doesn't have to protect me. I'm a big girl that's been investigating this case since I was an officer."

Esposito nodded and Ryan came closer too. If they were going to make her understand they had to do it now. "There's been a man calling Castle, he called after you got out of the hospital and came back to the twelfth." Esposito said in a strong voice.

"This guy that's been calling is Simpson. He told Castle plain and simple if you didn't stay away from his case then they'd kill you and he wouldn't be able to protect you." Ryan added looking up to Beckett.

She really had the height advantage around these two when she wore her heels. It was always Castle that made her feel small and fragile. That's why she constantly fought him and tried to prove herself.

"So when Castle and I went to see Simpson he already knew who we were?" Beckett questioned and received two nods.

"That night actually, Simpson called Castle again telling him that if you didn't back off you'd die. It was a promise but he's not orchestrating this entire thing." Irish said resting his left hand on the counter for leverage.

Beckett swallowed past the information. It was a lot to take in all at once. But hearing Castle's reasoning from others actually helped. It always took hearing logical advice from other people to fully grasp this.

"Come on Beckett, you love him. We're not stupid and we kind of saw you two."

Her eyes went back to Esposito instantly. Her brow furrowed and she delivered her deathly glare. "What do you mean you saw us?"

Ryan cleared his throat and winced as if being hit. "Well, the night that we all left early, yeah we went to Castle's. That's when he showed us the web and explained everything to us. Then," he looked toward his partner to finish.

Esposito sighed and took a small step back in fear of being hit again. When Beckett was mad she became violent, that and it was too easy to hit them sometimes.

"When we were leaving you were getting off the other elevator. Then we saw you two," he shrugged but couldn't say it out loud. Instead his hands mimicked a kiss.

The detective's shoulders slumped and she let out a heavy sigh. "Are you kidding me? We couldn't go more than two days. You didn't tell Lanie right?"

"Oh God no." Espo responded with his hands up. "I am not stupid and I like you and Castle so I'm not requesting your death certificates anytime soon."

Beckett's lips quirked up a bit but came back down. Slowly all their secrets were coming unraveled but she didn't mind for the most part. All she wanted to do was talk to Castle. She owed it to him after how she left.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you head over to Castle's place and just talk things out with him." Esposito said trying to be sympathetic. "We'll just tell Gates you're tracking down a lead or something."

The detective shook her head and there were some stray tears in her eyes. "I doubt he'd accept me. And Alexis, I broke my promise to her." She sniffled, "I'll think about it but for now we need to get Judge Blair McBride in here for questioning." Beckett walked to the door and opened it to the bullpen. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

The partners gave each other a look and Esposito took out his phone.

"You calling Castle?" Ryan questioned still looking at the door.

He nodded and put the phone up to his ear. "Hell yeah. We need Castle back more than ever now."

"Couldn't agree more."

(~)

The elevator car felt so empty as the detective stood alone being carried up the floors in Castle's building. She regretted coming here after Esposito and Ryan convinced her it was a good idea. The car leveled out as the ding softly buzzed alerting the detective that she now stood on his floor. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and stepped out hesitantly. Castle probably wouldn't want to see her, not after how she acted. He was so forgiving about her secret that she owed him the same respect. It killed her and she felt conflicted trailing down the hallway. It was lowly lit like usual and it was already nine at night. The day was nearly a bust with McBride because she came ready with a lawyer and refused to speak. She claimed not to know Lucy Hopewell or Simpson, but it was obvious she didn't know Knight. It was the way she responded to his name that made it clear.

Beckett took an unleveled breath in front of his door. Her hand reached out hesitantly trembling as she found the courage to knock. Her knuckles rasped the door twice and she stood waiting for someone to answer. Of course it wasn't Castle, the detective expected at much. Instead it was Alexis who looked equally as mad as her father. The teen stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. The door was slightly closed behind her and Beckett felt insignificant for once in her life.

"Hi Alexis," the detective said in a sad tone.

The teen had been learning more from Lanie besides medical information. The ME was influencing the redhead's expressions and was like a Lanie junior.

"Hi," she responded coolly. "I'm not sure I should let you in." Alexis added with a tilt of the head.

Beckett nodded and looked down at her hands, which were twisting into one another. "Yeah, that's understandable. Can you tell your dad I stopped by?"

Alexis sighed and closed the door a bit more. It was still open a crack. "Detective Beckett, you promised me the other day that you wouldn't leave. Then early this morning I wake up to yelling and see my dad defeated on the couch. I don't need to know what happened, it's not my place, but I thought you really meant it."

The detective nodded but kept steady eye contact with Alexis. She felt more than bad about breaking the promise. She loved Castle and promised his daughter she wasn't going anywhere only to turn right around and leave because his secret unfolded. It hurt like hell but she needed to think about the others involved in this. Their friends and his family were in middle of their relationship and their fight affected all of them.

"I can't say how sorry I am, Alexis. I promised you that I wouldn't leave but then this morning I was blinded by my anger, and that's not a valid excuse." Beckett sighed and looked at the girl compassionately. She needed the teenager to understand where she was coming from and how badly this hurt her. No doubt it hurt Castle too but now the detective was doing damage control and trying to mend all the burned bridges.

"When I said I love your father I meant it. He's my one and done and I've known that for," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I've known that longer than I can remember."

Alexis nodded and pushed the door open a bit with her back. Beckett stood still waiting for the clear to enter. She wasn't going to just walk into a home where she was unwanted.

"You have to promise me that this time you will not leave him. He loves you too much and would anything for you."

Beckett nodded and entered the home. She thought something would have changed but really the home looked the same. The fireplace crackled as soft jazz floated about the room. The detective looked at Alexis and gave her silent thanks.

"He's been in his office all day." She responded with a nod and closed the door.

The detective took the information in and headed for the back. The office door was closed but she could hear him moving about in the room. The jazz was coming from inside his office though it closed off the world. She took a breath and knocked softly before entering. Beckett didn't wait for Castle's response, he was probably writing or doing something to try and forget the detective.

He stood in the center of the office in jeans and a gray v-neck shirt. His hair was matted and stubble covered his jaw and upper lip. She always liked him with stubble and wished he didn't shave as often. It didn't make him look like a bad boy but a bit gruffer. His eyes searched hers as she entered and closed the door behind her. There was a satisfying click when the heavy wood door closed. Her breathing was unsteady and her palms were clammy. Castle had a half bottle of whiskey at the corner of his desk and small glass in his hands. He put it down instantly when she came through the door.

"Hey," she said unsure of what else to say.

His brow furrowed and picked the glass back up and took a swig. It burned as the light brown liquid climbed down his throat. "That's all you have to say?"

Beckett nodded and put her bag down on the chair. "You have every right to be mad—"

He scoffed, "Oh I'm past mad. I thought I was pretty angry when you didn't call me or three months but this, yeah this one probably takes the cake." The writer slammed the glass down on the desk and stepped closer to her. She stood her ground unwaveringly and willing to stand up to him. Beckett wanted to hear his words and talk this out like adults. "You're a complete hypocrite, Kate. You say your secret and I'm supposed to be forgiving about that, and then my secret comes out and you turn and leave. You can't run away every time the real world gets too hard to handle or when someone lends a hand."

The detective swallowed and pursed her lips together in a hard line. The writer was right, which pissed her off slightly, but also gave her the chance to understand a bit more. He had every right to be angry and furious and so did she.

"Rick, I'm sorry for running. It's just," she took an unsteady breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I've been chasing this thing so long that I've never had someone help me before. When my dad started drinking I had to grow up and close myself off from everyone. I didn't want to get hurt again, and my mom's murder created that wall. But when you first told me you wanted to reopen this case," she scoffed with a sniffle. She needed sleep to control her emotions. "I wanted to run then. I wanted to tell Roy to kick you out and never see you again. But when we caught Coonan and then more pieces started to fall into place I really saw that you were in it for the long haul and I wanted you there with me." Beckett took a step closer trying to close off the space between them. The empty space only caused more tension for the two, but when their bodies were closer and they could feel the others warmth it instantly relaxed the two. "You have no idea how much you helped me before I met you. I read _Flowers For Your Grave_ and was hooked. It wasn't your best but I loved it regardless. It was your books, Rick, that really helped cope with my mom's murder."

He watched as she stood there but that wall crumbled once more. She was trying to redeem herself and make up for how she behaved. It didn't matter to him he loved her either way. And the fact that she was opening up even more showed how truly sorry she was. The writer swallowed and stepped closer to her. Their chests nearly touched and he ran a hand down her arm finding her fingers and twining with them. It wasn't an acceptance yet but it was close.

"I knew you were a fan from the beginning." He said cradling her fingers in his own. His eyes lingered on her face and trailed down her body remembering each curve, line, and scar that he committed to memory. "I didn't think I was that big of an impact on you though. I always hoped that I was, but you're stubborn and I love it."

Her eyes searched his as they stood close to each other. There were no more tears welled up in her eyes or trying to push past the barrier of her lids. It was her turn to ask this now.

"What now?" she questioned resting her hand on his belt.

Castle's head dipped slightly and brushed up against her lips. It wasn't a kiss yet but a phantom that slipped between them. His hand brushed away her bangs and curled the hair behind her ear.

"We make up, and I explain everything to you. No more secrets remember?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as she pressed into him. Their lips touched softly and it wasn't a frenzy of touching or gripping at each others body in search of more. They needed to take things slow and Beckett needed to listen to his findings. The partners needed justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I really hope that no one doubted that I would have Castle and Beckett reconcile. As I said in the beginning I wanted to explore their relationship and there's still a bit more diving to do. <strong>

**Thanks to those that are reviewing, your words of encouragement and comments is really helping me to shape this story.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Castle's on tonight and then hiatus for three weeks. Time to rewatch the series.**

* * *

><p>The pair spent hours explaining and going over the case. Beckett hadn't realized how much Castle had actually learned over the months. Though the board didn't seem to have much more then the original at work, his information had at least doubled. According to the writer, everything Simpson had on Montgomery was class A information. The once mystery man refused to give Castle those papers but that could be changed with a visit to a judge's chambers. Though after their stunt of pulling McBride in today didn't go as planed there might not be any fans of the precinct anymore at the courthouse.<p>

"So that's all of it?" Beckett questioned taking a sip of vodka tonic. They needed a drink to take the edge off and he knew how much the detective enjoyed vodka.

He nodded and leaned against the chair Beckett sat in. The writer was on the ground with a notepad and pen nearby. He was taking more notes as the two discussed things. Their relationship didn't seem strained though they had come back from a massive fight. Thankfully they were able to talk and sort things out. But there was much more that hid under the surface.

"It doesn't seem like much." She said curling her feet up on the chair. She was still in her work clothes and knew she'd most likely be spending the night since they were hitting 3:00 AM.

The writer shrugged, "It's more than what we started out with. Besides, we have the dead sniper and we'll get prints off him."

Beckett nodded and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Gates knows," she whispered over the glass of vodka.

He titled his head up against the leather. "About us?"

She shook her head, "No, that you actually killed the sniper. She saw the residue on your hands and I still had my gloves on."

Castle hadn't thought of that. All he remembered was looking for her in the vast hallway filled with smoke. It filled his lungs as he searched and finally found the gun. He didn't even hear the gun shot over the raging fire and his overpowering voice.

He settled against the leather again and draped a hand over Beckett's calf. "So am I not allowed back?"

Technically he wasn't since Beckett told Gates he wasn't coming back. The captain didn't look upset or overjoyed at the announcement. Maybe Gates would let him back even without involving Weldon. Well she hoped at least.

"We'll have to talk to Gates about this in the morning." She said crawling down beside him. His body was strong and warm against her bare arm. It was cozy in his office but the alcohol also warmed their bodies from the inside.

Castle didn't wrap an arm around the detective. He was still upset over what happened and didn't want to rush things.

"How mad are you?" he asked staring off at the board.

The detective rested a hand on his leg and puffed out a breath. "Still pretty damn furious. What about you?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm still there."

They fell back into silence as the partners sat next to one another on the plush cream carpet. The board just wasn't speaking to them like it had in the past. Beckett could see how much Castle had learned from her. She knew he mimicked her murder board with his novels but seeing a virtual murder board of her mother's case made things a bit more surreal. All of it was laid out in plain view and she questioned how she had never seen it before? He had been working on this since September and she hadn't been over here much. She came over for dinner after the bank robbery gone wrong and when they started dating. Other than that though, she had kept her distance from the loft. Castle had been more daring, braver when it came to coming over unannounced over the past few months. He came over here and there when they were working a case, and rather than waiting for her to welcome him inside, the writer came in without hesitation.

"You know I'm sorry right?" he questioned as his eyes trailed down to her hand on his thigh. He could feel her warmth through the denim material and savored her slender fingers.

She sighed and rested her head against the back of the chair. "Yeah I know. I just don't get how we got to this place?"

Castle looked at her questionably. "What place? Where we're dating or when we're fighting?"

The detective scoffed, "We've always fought so that's not new." She scooted up closer to him. "I mean this place in our relationship? We get mad at each other and then we're able to overcome it. None of my other relationships have gone this way so why's this one different?"

He sighed and looked back at the screen. Though her gorgeous face was next to him it also stared across the room with a large grin. She looked happy in that picture though in real life she was still irritable and angry. Not just angry with him but the world and herself. They let this case go and now it was coming back to bite them in the ass. That and the case had taken down so many people in its wake. Her mom, her mother's colleagues, Coonan, Raglan, McCallister, Lockwood, Montgomery, Lucy Hopewell, and now the sniper that shot her. Right there that was nine people all dead because of this case. The partners were thankful that the detective wasn't in that list of the deceased.

"As long as I can remember we've been like this. You said it yourself, when I first brought up your mom's case you wanted to run but you decided to keep me around. It's that push and pull that's supposed to happen in every relationship."

His words were always calming and he managed to spell things out perfectly. When it came to a case or their personal relationship it just made sense with his words to charm her.

"I guess," she said with a shrug and moved her face closer to his. "I just want us to be normal."

Castle laughed and clapped a hand over his mouth in fear of being too loud. "Kate, we are the farthest things from normal that I've seen in a long time. You're a cop and I'm a mystery writer."

Yeah, so he had a point there but she couldn't help to want it. What they had was one of the only relationships she could go back and forth to in her life. Sure, she had the relationship with the boys and Lanie, and she had her father to talk to on occasion, but with Castle—he was the only person she could call up at any time of the night and just talk with. It wasn't always about the tension between them but the love that was always hiding there.

Beckett rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It was a second of release that she needed when it came to this case. Alcohol could only do so much to unnerve a person.

When they pulled away Castle held her there for a moment to search her eyes. They were vast and tired and filled with more memories than he had ever seen in a person. Sure, he didn't know about her wild child phase but he would learn about it soon enough. They had all the time in the world to learn the intricate details of one another.

"What are we going to do about Simpson?"

The detective shrugged and turned back toward the screen. Her life was staring her in the face. This felt worse than the murder board she still had up in her office at home. Sure, the virtual murder board was nice but handwriting everything out had more value to it.

"We can try getting a warrant tomorrow." She said through her teeth. Most of the judges in the city had to be rattled after hearing one of their own was brought in on murder suspicions.

"Should I call Markaway in the morning?" Castle asked with a grin. Him and his connections certainly saved the day sometimes.

She slapped his chest and nodded, "Yeah, we'll need someone on our side. The second judges hear that the cops are arresting other judges they start going on the defensive. Judges are supposed to be more holy than cops when it comes to the law."

"In this case that's pretty evident."

Beckett's eyes narrowed on the board. There had to be more with these players. Two hired guns, three cops, three lawyers, one brain, one doctor, and a judge all involved and somehow all connected though there was no direct route. They were all key players in this case but they all seemed to live separate lives from one another. Montgomery, Raglan, and McCallister were old friends so that made sense. Simpson hired Knight and Lucy but who involved Simpson in the first place? Then there was McBride who seemed to be the odd woman out in this equation.

"What do you think McBride has to do with this?" the detective questioned standing and going closer to the screen.

Castle stayed sitting and he shrugged. "No idea, but maybe they needed legal help."

"Yeah, but what about nineteen years ago? That's the one question we haven't answered yet." Beckett tossed back still standing and staring at the board.

The writer nodded and propped an elbow up on the chair. "Alright, so rather than treating Lucy as the victim—"

"We need to work backwards. We know that the three cops were picking up mobsters and holding them for ransom, but what does that have to do politics?"

"Maybe whoever was sending them out was working their way up the food chain back then?"

Beckett nodded and pointed to Lucy Hopewell's picture. "Okay, so this guy,"

"Or girl." Castle quickly added and received a quick glare.

"Is now high up in politics and trying to keep the heat off them. With everything that's come out since I killed Coonan, they're probably thinking they're screwed so they're trying to do damage control by dragging everyone in with them."

"That's why Norris was involved. He must have known Bob was planning on running for governor in the next few years so whoever we're dealing with is trying to cover their bases by staying in their possession of power."

The detective nodded and took a step back to Castle. "So the only reason McBride is involved is to be a direct link to whoever is running this show. They've probably got this entire election rigged and now that she's a shoe-in for the win they'll be safe."

"Her numbers have been looking good." Castle commented and stood. "So Simpson must have been brought in a while ago. He's able to lend a hand here and there, brings in Knight and then thinks he's safe for the rest of his life."

"But he's still got Montgomery to worry about." Beckett said pointing to her late captain. "Simpson and Montgomery must go back somehow."

Castle's brow furrowed. "My only issue with that is that Simpson never came up before this. Montgomery sent him those papers because he could trust the guy. You don't just send papers to someone that's never showed up in your life before."

The detective nodded again and tried seeing the relationship between Simpson and Montgomery. It didn't make sense. A cop and a doctor somehow meet and spark a relationship. Montgomery was more involved with Weldon, that much was known, but other than that Montgomery didn't have a relationship with many other political leaders.

"In the morning we'll need to have Espo and Ryan go over Montgomery's life again."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" the writer asked looking at his partner. Their original intention was to keep Montgomery out of this as much as possible. Bringing him up around Gates would spark a new investigation and Gates used to be IA. That's where she cut her teeth and worked her way up from there.

"Damn it you're right." She said and sat in the leather chair. Walking away from the case helped sometimes but with it looming over their heads it was a bit difficult to walk away. "There's no way to keep Montgomery out of this. Gates is going to find out and the worst is sure to happen."

"Not necessarily." Castle responded and stood before his detective. He crotched slightly and met her eyes. She was tired like usual and their fight didn't help though it resulted in something good. "My bet is that Lucy and McBride have been in contact. It might not have been verbal but maybe electronically or over the phone."

Beckett sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Probably not electronically. There wasn't a computer at Lucy's place and according to Knight she didn't own one."

Castle thought more. "There was a house phone at Lucy's place right? Has tech found her cell?"

She shook her head and pressed further into the leather. It molded around her frame and she kept looking back to the virtual murder board. "House phone and cell are probably burnt to a crisp. We have her phone records and bank statements thankfully. Everything else was lost in the fire with exception to what we took pictures of."

"Yeah, you guys got the ones I sent in right?"

Beckett nodded and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Castle was now sitting on the ground again and their eyes trailed about the screen.

"You printed the pictures off for yourself didn't you?"

Castle cracked a sly grin. "You know me too well."

She responded with a smile and resided against the chair. Her right hand rested on Castle's shoulder and he nudged it slightly to cup his cheek. He pressed into the warmth and burrowed her nose into her palm. It was a sign of affection though they were still mad at each other and themselves. It seemed like they were constantly fighting this internal struggle that would never allow them to be happy. But they knew that someday they would have that normal relationship that they longed for. Once this case was settled and the mystery behind Johanna's murder was solved then they could be fully invested in one another. They just had to wait for that time to come and needed to saddle up for this wild ride.

The detective tapped his shoulder and stood. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

He sighed and stood with her help. Their bodies were still pretty sore from the fire but they were able to move about. Before they entered his bedroom the writer pulled his partner in for an embrace and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed and her lashes feathered his chin. He loved having the height advantage on her especially when it came to being affectionate. Out of the two Beckett seemed to be the one who would randomly touch him more. Sure, he loved cuddling and caressing her skin, but it was Beckett who would twine her fingers through his hair or keep a hand rested on his body in search of that warmth.

His lips trailed down from her forehead and kissed between her eyes. His strong hands wrapped around her waist and tied together pressing into her lower back. The detective stood there relaxed and kissed his chin and throat in response. Her hands trailed up his back and her nails scratched vertically up his muscles. Castle's lips softly pecked her nose and came down to her lips. Once more that phantom washed over her flesh causing a rippled of bumps to form over her skin. He was like a ghost sometimes when it came to touching. Just his breath warmed and struck her breathless.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." He whispered against her lips.

She shook the worry away and kissed him again. "I was the idiot. I should have realized that we both screwed up and I shouldn't have run. I'm sorry."

Castle nodded and touched the pad of his thumb beneath her shirt. He felt the warm silky skin beneath the rough exterior of his thumb and gently led her into the bedroom.

"This might be a bad time to offer but there is a little thing called makeup sex." He said with a waggle to his eyebrows and pressing his hips flush with hers.

Of course she returned his offer with a punch to the arm. She couldn't let him off that easily. "That's completely cliché, Castle."

He shrugged and pressed his lips to her soft pink mouth. It opened with ease and allowed him inside. A brief moan advanced up her throat.

"You just described our entire relationship in one word." He murmured against her lips.

She nodded but managed to break away from his wandering hands. "No smut tonight, Castle. Talk to me after our next fight and I'll think about it." She opened his closet door and took a shirt off the hanger. Like it was usual for the detective, she raised her shirt and slipped into his button down. The writer was speechless at how seamlessly she moved about the room as if she had always lived there. "Is the spare toothbrush still in there?" she asked undoing her pants and stepping out of them. She folded the two garments and placed them on the soft white couch beside the door.

He nodded watching her the entire time. "Yeah, it's still in there."

Beckett smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss him again. "Thanks for sticking with me. I don't deserve it but it goes to show me that I have the perfect partner."

Castle smiled and kissed her again. "You're not getting rid of me, and we'll take this guy down. Whoever he is he doesn't stand a chance against us."

The detective leered at him and nodded against his chest. They were all pawns in this massive chess game.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So my apologies first. With school starting again today I'm going to keep trying to post these chapters but they'll probably be coming later in the day like this one. I would start expecting chapters around 5 or 7 since I have a thing called homework though it doesn't seem to help my education at all.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're really helping me and I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: No Castle for three weeks. However will we survive?**

* * *

><p>Gates peered at the two after they told the entire plan. They were requesting warrants for both Simpson and McBride's homes. Esposito and Ryan would take McBride as Castle and Beckett took Simpson. Easiest way to get things done and it saved time. The boys said they would call if they found anything and the partners said they'd do the same thing. Now they had to receive Gates' blessing on proceeding with the warrants.<p>

The captain tossed the small piece of paper that Castle drafted to coincide with their explanation on her desk. The woman had her glasses on as the two stood in her office. The door was closed after the partners and they awaited Gates' orders.

She tossed her glasses atop the desk and laced her fingers together weighing their request. It was risky especially since McBride was up for election and the mayor was a supporter. Castle didn't tell his friend about McBride's involvement and needed to stay away from Weldon about this case all together. The writer honestly didn't trust anyone besides his team and family.

"So let me get this straight," the captain said pointing her index finger at the partners. "You two want warrants on both Simpson and McBride because you think they're hiding something from the investigation?"

Beckett nodded chewing her bottom lip. "That's right sir."

The captain touched the bridge of her nose. "What evidence do you have against the two?"

"Well sir," Castle said with the slight raise of his finger. "Before this case Simpson called me on several occasions regarding Beckett's safety."

"And you didn't think this was important?" the captain bit back instantly. If she was asking the questions then so would any judge they got to sign the papers.

Castle's mouth opened but closed again. His partner slid back into the conversation to save the writer.

"Sir, in all honesty Castle didn't know it was Simpson calling. He never addressed himself and chose to keep the information he had away from Castle."

He was thankful the detective knew his secret now. It did make things a little easier though there were unresolved feelings regarding their secrets. But right now, they had to put those feelings aside and focus on the case at hand. Right now this case was what they needed to solve and their feelings could wait.

The captain, however, wasn't so forgiving. She stood and walked to the front of her desk, fingers trailing behind as she strode. "Okay, I'm trying to understand this. Simpson has been calling you but you didn't know it was him?" the writer nodded and she sighed again. "Okay, what do you think Simpson is hiding?"

The writer cleared his throat. "As Beckett said, Simpson called me regarding her protection. He said if Beckett kept investigating then she would be killed. He has knowledge on whoever is running this and has papers regarding Beckett and myself. Other than that, Simpson hasn't told me much else."

Captain Gates nodded and quickly glanced out her window. Ryan and Esposito periodically glanced into the office since their friends had been in there for at least twenty minutes.

"Alright, I get Simpson but why McBride?"

Beckett took a sheet out from her folder. "When going through Lucy's records we found several calls made to Judge McBride's chambers and her personal phone. Obviously Lucy has been in contact with McBride for the past two weeks and we think it connects back to my case."

"And that's when Lucy received the phone call form the burner cell and the money in her bank account?" The captain questioned passing the piece of paper back to the detective.

She nodded putting the sheet back. "Yes sir, we wanted to talk with you before proceeding with the warrants."

Gates leaned against her desk and examined the two. She knew getting a judge to sign off on the warrants would be difficult. The captain sighed and waved the partners off. She knew they'd proceed regardless of what she said.

"Do you have a judge in mind?" Gates questioned crossing her arms.

Beckett nodded and chewed her bottom lip as Castle spoke. "Judge Markaway said if we gave him a good enough reason he'd sign off on it."

"Using your poker buddies I see." Gates commented walking back to her seat.

Castle looked at her dumbfounded. "How do you know about my poker nights?"

The captain waved him off and put on her glasses. "That doesn't matter right now, Mr. Castle. But next time you're holding a game I do expect to be invited." She said putting her glasses on and going over paperwork. "Go on and get your warrants, detective."

Maybe Gates was warming up to the writer more. She allowed him back instantly and didn't say anything against his return. Even though Castle was now more involved in the case she still let him stay.

"Oh and Mr. Castle," she said as the partners were leaving. Castle was behind his partner and their hands briefly touched at the door frame. "Glad to have you back." There was even a smile accompanied to her statement, which proved she didn't hate the writer as much as he thought. Probably still saw him as a nuisance but that was unavoidable now.

The writer smiled and followed his partner. He briefly pressed his mouth to her ear in the bullpen. "Gates likes me. I thought she would hate me after you said I wasn't coming back."

She shrugged as they came to her desk. It felt good to have him back though there was still tension. Thankfully it wasn't straining their relationship for the time being, but both could feel it slowly eating away at them. It was one of the many struggles in life but their secrets were no longer nooses around their necks that would tighten to steal more air from their lungs. No longer did they have the darkness of their secrets looming above their heads. But now, the darkness of this case was seeping in and attempting to drag everyone in with it.

"Who knows Castle," Beckett said grabbing her jacket. "Maybe Gates got used to you. I didn't warm up to you for a while."

There was more meaning behind her words but standing in the bullpen in front of other detectives and officers was not the time to kiss his partner.

"Yeah, but now you're more than warm." He tossed back grabbing his black trench coat.

Beckett rolled her eyes, "You guys ready to head to the courthouse?"

The men nodded but stayed seated. "Knight said he wanted to talk with Castle though."

Castle's head dipped and Beckett turned to him. A one-on-one conversation was low on Castle's list of things to do. Confronting the man that ran out on he and his mother would most likely bring up all the questions he wanted to ask but knew were unimportant for the time being. All those feelings needed to be put aside but perhaps speaking with Knight would be helpful.

Beckett gripped the back of her chair. "You think you'll be alright?"

The writer nodded and head for the holding cells. Knight had been in there for two days 1. Because he didn't have an apartment anymore and 2. Because Beckett was still mad at him and he was a possible suspect.

The man sat on the bench with his back against the chained fence. He looked like a caged animal in the cell, but still calm. This couldn't have been the first time he was locked up. Knight did work with the CIA after all.

Knight turned to the writer as he approached. "Hey Rick," the man voiced sitting placidly.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Knight?" Castle asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. It felt like there was a slight breeze going through the cellblock.

The man's hands were folded in his lap and he titled his head fully against the cage. "So it's all gone? All of Lucy's stuff and the entire apartment?"

Castle looked at him questionably. "Didn't they already tell you?"

Knight nodded with a smirk. "Yes, but I wanted to see that you were alright. You are my son after all."

The writer scoffed with a shake to his head. "That's rich. You can just walk into my life after all this time and assume that we're fine? You walked out on my mother and I and left us to fend for ourselves."

He nodded along listening to Castle as he spoke. The writer couldn't hold back those pent up feelings when it came to his father. He had spent too many years wondering and hoping and imaging what he would look and be like only to be disappointed by the real deal. It was saddening and infuriating at the same time.

"Did you think of me often?" Knight questioned.

Castle stopped and looked at the man. It made him mad how easy this was for Knight to handle the situation.

"What kind of question is that?" the writer stated taking his hands out from his coat. "I thought about you everyday until I was eighteen."

"What happened?"

The writer stood stoically. "I grew up and realized that if you hadn't shown up for the first eighteen years you'd probably never show."

Knight nodded fiddling with his hands. His thumbs twiddled as Castle spoke. It was typically a tactic to keep a person calm and even out their breathing. This man had been taught so many tactics and little tricks that he could probably keep himself calm even when killing a person, which Castle did not doubt Knight had done.

His fingers drummed against his thighs while sitting in the cell. "Richard, I'm sorry. It won't matter to you why I ran but I didn't have much of a choice."

Castle shook his head scoffing. "You had a choice but you didn't want to be a father. I'm so glad that I never ran out on my daughter. That was the one thing I promised I would never do to her." His tone was biting and cold. The writer was trying to hit home how bad it felt to be alone all those years and see his mother's failed relationships. They managed to get out and stay afloat in the world, but not having a father robbed him. When Alexis grew up without a mother yes it hurt and reminded Castle of his own childhood, but he always promised to never run from Alexis or to leave her alone.

Knight sighed and rolled his head to examine his son. "When your mother told me she was pregnant this was a decision we both came to. Martha didn't want to wait for weeks for me to come home, or a letter saying I was dead. She also didn't want to hide you if something were to happen. That gave me the option to be in your life from afar, which is what I chose."

Castle stopped and watched his father. He hated that word and all the strained tension that followed it. He didn't want to listen but slowly understood where Knight was coming from. Knight was trying to protect the writer just like he as trying to protect Beckett.

"You and I are more alike than you think." Knight said from the bench. "I saw how you looked at Beckett and I know you tried pushing her out of the way when she got shot back in May. That's something all Knights try to do. We think we can protect the ones we love and come in and save the day. Sometimes we get there in time and sometimes we're too slow."

The writer looked down at his feet. Knight was trained to see those things and assume a relationship when there might not be one. He was trained to say those things father or not.

"You love her, Rick. That's not hard to see."

Castle shook the man off. He didn't need relationship advice from the man that left him. He already knew his feelings and so did she.

"Can we focus on you for a minute?" the writer questioned.

Knight shrugged. "There's not much to focus on."

"Yes there is. Did this firm bring you on when Johanna was killed?"

He sighed with a smirk. "This is what you want to ask me?"

"Knight," Castle said calmly. "Coonan took away a mother and a wife. If you were involved with her death at all—"

"Yeah, yeah," Knight responded waving his son off. "I was brought on when those cops started picking up mobsters. They probably gave you the same song and dance about this story. No one was meant to get hurt; they didn't mean it, yada yada. The only reason I was brought along was because I had training and access to these mobsters."

Castle shrugged. "They had three cops with access to police files and records. I just don't see the need for you."

"Oh trust me, I offered killing for them but they chose other guys. Coonan and Lockwood worked alone just like that sniper you shot."

Castle glared at his father with a questionable look. "Oh please, Rick. When I heard he was dead I figured it was you. This guy was trying to kill your girlfriend again so it only makes sense."

"I like the term partner much more than girlfriend." Castle responded crossing his arms.

"Either way you killed the guy and the first kill is always difficult to come back after."

The writer had to agree there. The persistent nag continued to eat at him and release nightmares as he slept. Castle wasn't one to thrash about from a night terror, but did awake in a veil of sweat. Though Beckett was alive and sleeping soundly beside him, the haunting images and terrible feeling still resided.

"This was never supposed to get out of hand." Knight said slumping slighting in his seat. "They got too power hungry and started killing when Johanna Beckett and her colleagues started learning too much."

Castle swallowed hard and questioned whether Beckett should be present or not. They knew Knight had more information; he was ex CIA. That was almost like a badge that blatantly said, "Trust me" on it.

"What did they learn?" the writer pestered and stood close to the cell.

Knight peered at him with sunken eyes. "They learned who was in charge and how the drugs were circulating through the city. Politics have never been clean, Rick. If you thought they were bad now you should have seen them thirteen years ago."

It didn't matter if he was live then. It was true. Different times meant people could get away with nearly anything. Dirty cops could keep climbing the ladder of success and ride the golden goose until retirement. It was possible back then because they were different times, simpler times for everyone and it led to more corrupt politicians and dirty cops.

"Do you have a name?"

Knight puffed out a breath and his head lolled to the side. It was his eyes that Castle had and the way they sunk into his face.

"Kiddo, if I had a name to give I would. These guys might have paid me but I took down good people because of them. The agency stole my life and these guys stole my morals." He shook his head but gave a sly grin. "I'm left with nothing because of the bridges I burned and the things I know."

Castle looked away down the hall. He had heard enough and knew the detectives were itching to get the warrants signed. Simpson had the information they needed and McBride was seen as an easy but untouchable player.

As the writer turned to leave Knight spoke once more.

"Do you know why your middle name is Alexander?" Castle shook his head looking down the hallway. "It was your grandfather's name and my middle name. Martha figured that since Alexander was something we had in common it should be yours too. I guess a little piece of me has always been there with you."

Castle peered over his shoulder at the man slumped against the cell's chained exterior. He was so calm with his hands folded neatly in his lap. It was almost eerie but the writer didn't care. Knight had answered nearly all his questions, now he had to report back to Beckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So Knight is trying to be redemptive and Gates doesn't hate Castle as much as we all thought. I felt that little addition of Alexander would be sweet and touching for this story and I needed to try and lighten the mood a bit.<strong>

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts in regards to the story. I have it all nearly thought out and thankfully I know how it's going to end.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not my characters but my original story.**

* * *

><p>Traffic seemed to move slower than usual as the partners traveled through the city to Simpson's penthouse apartment. It was some ritzy building that Castle checked out when he first made his millions. Alexis was his only saving grace when it came to saving his money though. She wanted to live a normal life rather than being treated like a celebrity's daughter. Made sense about her apprehensions when it came to her father's money.<p>

Castle didn't touch the radio and left it off. Beckett didn't pressure him into speaking about Knight though she chewed on her inner lip about it. It was obvious that Knight knew more than he wanted to share and she just assumed that Knight would divulge that information with his only son. The only problem was whether Castle would share that information, if there were any to share.

Instead of fiddling with the dial on the radio he drummed his fingers against the door. The solid plastic made a hollow noise as he drummed but there was no rhythm to it. He just drummed absentmindedly going with the waves of air that pressed against the car. No one ever said February in the city was supposed to be gorgeous but it was supposed to be less rainy. Now that most of the snow had melted and the rain seemed to cease the wind came on and gusted everything.

He was trying to focus on these trivial things rather than his father who sat peacefully in a cell for the time being. Honestly he was surprised that Gates allowed the detectives to detain the man for that long. Typically he would be transferred to booking if they hadn't made up their mind about arresting him yet. Apparently they wanted to keep him close to this case.

"Did Lanie get prints on our sniper?" Castle questioned looking out the window. Sometimes it was easier to avoid the elephant in the room though it was crushing his chest.

Beckett nodded gripping the steering wheel. Though the heater was on a bit, her hands were still cold in their leather homes. The gloves squeaked softly as she gripped tighter to make a right turn.

"Came back as Marcus Mycroft. Military background as we expected, but nothing else on his record other than a parking ticket. He also received a purple heart."

"Did Espo know him?"

She shook her head peering in the side mirror. "Nope, but Mycroft did three tours and was a deployed before Espo."

The writer nodded and held onto the handle above his head. Beckett always drove fast but he didn't comment on it. Sometimes if they were in a hurry she would drive nearly seventy down the street when it was meant to be forty-five. She hardly ever flashed her lights or put the siren on. Citizens tended to freak out and drive slower just because they could hear the sirens.

"So," the detective said pulling to a stop outside of Simpson's building. She had to parallel park out front though a valet tried to open the doors. She flashed her badge through the window and the young man backed off instantly.

"So what?" Castle questioned getting out. The wind whipped his hair back and forth as he stood waiting for the detective.

Beckett quickly went into the trunk and grabbed a small bag. CSU didn't come or follow but she typically carried a kit in the back if necessary. Knowing Simpson he would most likely refuse and one can never be too prepared.

She shrugged closing the trunk, "Just you haven't mentioned what you and Knight talked about yet."

He nodded and kicked at the cement. It was tarnished with markings and trash and gum plastered and dried to the off gray ground. It was dirty but what part of New York weren't these days? Once more he was trying to buy his time from coming clean.

"He said some things to me." The writer stated holding the door for his partner.

She accepted his gesture and tried to subtly pry information out of him. With their track record neither needed another fight right now. "Well, did he say anything about the case?" Subtly was neither of their fortes.

Castle nodded walking through the lobby. Residents watched the two walk and began to whisper. This wasn't unusual and happened often. Whenever people saw a badge they knew something was up and in this part of town in this kind of building it was almost called for. Castle did notice a few people going up to the front desk questioning what the police were doing in their sterling building. Beckett didn't call ahead mainly because it wasn't necessary or customary for her to call. They were coming for one person and one person alone.

"Knight told me the same thing Raglan and McCallister said. No one was supposed to get hurt, they were just doing this for extra money, all that jazz. But," Castle said as the elevator began rising to the penthouse. "He also told me why your mother and her colleagues were killed."

Beckett licked her lips and her brow furrowed. It was the not knowing that weighed the most on her shoulders. At least having a name to tie to the killer was easier but it was still a burden. Not knowing always made this harder and made it seem like justice would never prevail. The detective swallowed past whatever was clogging her throat and was ready for the answer. It was what she wanted since age nineteen and hoped would be answered someday. Thankfully, her partner was present to hear why.

"What did he say?" she said dispassionately. Now was not the time to get weepy eyed over her mother's case. She had coped with her mother's murder since it happened. It wasn't easy but losing a parent in such a horrendous way never was.

The writer sighed and glided his fingers over her right arm. Though there was a layer of fabric he was trying to reach at her skin. It wouldn't happen, he knew it, she knew it but they just needed some sort of connection and contact.

"Your mother was killed because she found out who was in charge of the mobsters and how the drugs were being circulated around the city." He tried seeing her eyes but she stayed pointed toward the door.

Beckett's jaw clenched and her muscles tightened under his grip. Her body was like rock after hearing the reason. She didn't shy away from him as he wrapped an arm around her rigid shoulders. Beckett's head titled toward him slightly as he pressed a kiss to her temple. It was a lot to take in especially after not having an answer for thirteen years. All the wondering and waiting paid off only to find out her mother was too driven at her job and sought too many answers. Beckett had become her mother. Seeking justice in all forms and wanting to know the whys and how's of her job. It was inevitable and Beckett wasn't surprised that she had become so much like her mother. Her dad said it each time they saw each other.

"Are you going to call your dad tonight?" he asked in a gruff tone as the elevator pinged.

She blew out a shaky breath and nodded. Her tongue hit the back of her teeth as she took in another breath. Breathing was necessary not only because our lungs and bodies needed the nourishing air. It also calmed and relaxed people after hearing good or bad news. It was just another necessary thing when it came to this case.

Castle's arm dropped as they strode through the door and headed into the hallway. There were three penthouses in total, Simpson's being the smallest of the three. Beckett also sent uniforms to his office at Lenox Hill in case he kept the files there. It was unlikely but she needed to cover all their bases with this one.

He had double doors that were not ornate in any sense. These doors seemed so displaced from the entire building and an awful choice against the outside color. Beckett knocked three times, a bit more force with each knock. They waited a minute until Simpson came to the door in a sweater and slacks. The hospital had alerted the detective that Simpson was home after his shift.

The man didn't look too pleased to the see them and eyed Castle. Just because he called threatening Beckett's safety again didn't mean Castle was backing down this time. He needed this case to be solved, he needed justice for his partner and her family, and it was what they all needed when it came to this.

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle," he said closing the door slightly after he stepped through. "Antagonizing me at my home now I see?"

Beckett smirked and presented him with the warrant. "Actually, we have a court order that allows us to search your home. I think you know why we're here."

He took the paper with a snap and peered over the sheet. It didn't seem to sway his judgment and he didn't move.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline." Simpson's tone was so calm it was slightly unnerving. It reminded Castle of Knight but even his own father, though there were still many issues in that relationship was not this irritating.

The detective pursed her lips and stepping forward causing Simpson to take a small step backwards into the penthouse. She didn't pay attention to any of the furnishings inside; she was too focused on nailing his ass and getting her hands on those papers.

"Look, this sheet of paper is my get in free pass. I don't care if you're worried about us digging up all your skeletons; it's going to happen regardless. So I advise you to move the hell out of my way before I have to forcibly remove you from my sight."

Castle always admired her way with words and how intimidating she was at times. It was a nice balance she had between serious and lighthearted. She was kind, fierce, and intelligent. The makings of any great woman and what he always wanted to find in a partner all wrapped up in one perfect specimen; Kate Beckett.

Simpson stood unwavering and looked past the detective. His lips were chapped and held together firmly in a line on his older face. Wrinkles mainly scared his forehead but his cheeks also sagged down a bit. Simpson wasn't entirely old but he wasn't what he used to be.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell you're about to enter?" Simpson questioned in a rigid voice. The man seemed tense as he stood in the doorway.

Beckett glared him down narrowing her eyes slightly. She stepped in front of the man and eyed him in his pupils. There was no breaking concentration now.

"I don't need to be protected, Mr. Simpson. Whoever is running this thing should be more worried about me rather than the other way around."

Simpson didn't break eye contact but did push the door back more allowing the two inside. They took the reprieve and headed to the back. The blueprint was similar to Castle's though he knew Simpson's bedroom wasn't connected to the office. Beckett asked which way and the doctor simply pointed past the family room. They trailed through the penthouse ignoring all the pictures of friends and family. Simpson had more paintings and photos that furnished his walls, most likely his wife's choosing. Even the décor seemed womanlier but the office was a stark contrast.

Wood paneling covered the office with multiple diplomas and certificates hung behind the desk. It was a small office that had a couch beside the door that opened inwardly into the room. It was lowly lit with only the small green lamp on the edge of the desk on. Castle flipped a switch as Beckett went straight to the desk. She proceeded to open drawers only to find unimportant files regarding bills, loans, and other work related things.

She eyed the man. "Where are the papers?"

His lip pouted up and he gave a slight shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Castle had gone poking around behind his partner and lifted the frames against the walls. He noticed one that was perfectly straight and lifted it only to find a small safe hidden behind it.

"Beckett," he said cocking his head slightly and pulling the frame away entirely. "Tell me, why do people always keep their safes behind pictures?" the writer questioned to Simpson as he stood in the doorway.

His partner shrugged answering his question. "They think it's safe and original though really it's just another typical cliché."

"Yeah, that's one the reasons why my safe is hidden but not behind one of my trophies." Castle responded. "I'll show you sometime."

Beckett smirked and observed the lock. It wasn't your standard dial but instead a punch in key. She turned back to the doctor who stood rigidly in the doorway and cocked her head. "You mind opening it?"

"That warrant is to search my home. I don't need to open the safe for you because it's not spelled out in that piece of paper."

The detective sighed though Simpson stood triumphantly. "You mind getting the dust?" she asked her partner who held the small bag under his arm.

He passed the tube and she unscrewed the top. The metallic dust stuck to each other and she raised the top and patted a bit off. She gently fluttered it against the keypad and saw the black little swirls instantly forming against the white keys. It was a four-digit code that read 4537. She passed the dust back to her partner who screwed the top back on and tucked it away into the bag. Beckett punched in the code and heard the sweet click resonate through the small office. She reached inside the nearly empty safe and recovered the manila envelope hidden inside. It was a meaty piece of postage and had Montgomery's home address written in his messy scrawl in the upper left corner. She took the envelope and showed it off to Castle. Simpson seemed displeased with the entire situation and like he wanted to run.

"Why did Montgomery send it to you P.O. Box?" Castle questioned.

Simpson's eyes narrowed on the writer. "It was safer that way."

The edges of the package were worn as if Simpson had taken the contents out many times before. It wasn't old but it wasn't mistreated either. Honestly, the partners were surprised that Simpson had held onto such important information rather than sending it to whoever was in charge.

She opened the package and instantly began taking out papers, pictures, and newspaper clippings. Montgomery had collected all these things in preparation for what was to come. Her late captain must have known that one day his secret would be found out and his time would come to an end at the twelfth. But he probably never foresaw his death occurring as a result of this secret regardless of how big it was. All the papers resembled what Simpson had told Castle before in their previous conversations. But the writer never expected this information or that it would be an equal amount of information regarding himself and Beckett. He always thought Montgomery would have more information regarding the detective instead of himself.

"You should really reconsider this, detective." Simpson voiced from the doorway. He was keeping a keen eye on the two as they sifted through the papers.

Beckett, however, didn't care and wasn't fazed by the doctor's comment. It was her job to play with fire and put her life further on the line. With each day there was another risk. With each new clue regarding this case the closer they came to solving it and to possibly getting killed. It was a balancing act that they needed to manipulate all the time.

"Does it look like I care, Simpson?"

He shook his head and turned to the writer. "I told you to keep her away from this."

Castle shrugged turning over papers and quickly skimming through them. "I don't like keeping secrets from my partner."

It felt better being honest with each other, it truly did. It was a wonder how they managed to keep their secrets from one another for so long. Beckett's came out in a fit of anger and Castle's was a complete accident. Sure, both of their secrets had minor setbacks but the partners were capable of repairing the mess they made together. With this envelope it seemed like all the missing pieces were slowly coming together and creating this masterfully crafted puzzle. Sure they didn't start with the edges of this paradox, but soon enough the picture was slowly being created.

"That's one thing you should understand, Simpson." Beckett pronounced trailing her fingers against her cadet picture. "When it comes to this case I don't fear anyone and I am not willing to back down. I don't just look for the answers, I hunt for them."

Simpson stood stoically and stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. "I didn't try to keep you safe because I felt like it."

The detective sighed and looked up at the man. "Then why'd you do it? Why'd you reach out to Castle and try keeping me out of the loop?"

The doctor stepped into the room more and it felt colder than before. Just his presence seemed to bring this eerie feeling along. His eyes were colder than ice but darker than the ocean that raged inside. He was trying to stay calm just like Knight back in the holding cell. It was a surprise that Simpson kept it together with Beckett and Castle present in his home.

"Montgomery was a friend and I promised to keep you save per our agreement."

Beckett peered up at him, "How long have you been apart of this?"

His mouth was still pressed in a fine line that was cracking. His entire body was tense as Beckett asked the questions. "I assume Knight told you seeing as Lucy's apartment is gone." He responded. "I've been involved long enough."

That wasn't helpful one bit and Beckett shrugged going back to the papers. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm sure these papers will."

"Detective," Simpson voiced once more as she turned her attention to the notes and files. "As I said before I have many friends in high places. Most of whom are involved in this case. You don't understand how many people you'll be taking down with you."

Beckett sighed and caught his eyes. They were still cold and his demeanor was like steel. The detective didn't care she didn't have time to. She had been so disheartened because of this that there didn't seem to be any sympathy toward those that lied to her especially about this case. Castle, however, was the only exception. He always would be.

"My advice is not to worry about your friends and think about yourself. If I can tie you and your friends back to all the souls collected because this then I will. You pay the price for the links you made in life."

Castle watched the exchange with amazement and intrigue. Beckett was so eloquently spoken when it came to serious times. Her brow furrowed slightly as she spoke, her nose crinkled minutely after having to reprimand the doctor again. All fascinating and simply extraordinary skills that she had. The fact that she was capable of staying completely emotionless when it came to criminals tugged at his heartstrings and made him prouder in his decision to base a character off her. Katherine Beckett was his everything and there was no changing that regardless of what case they worked or what happened to their bodies and minds.

The writer's eyes trailed back down the page and he tapped her arm softly. She was busy keeping steady eye contact with Simpson and couldn't tear away from him. But the detective looked down to the page he pointed to and skimmed to find his index finger. There was a slight crease to the page where his finger was and she read it mentally. On the page were seven names: John Raglan, Gary McCallister, Roy Montgomery, Dick Coonan, Hal Lockwood, Owen Knight, and Marcus Mycroft. Under that were three other names, all prominent people in the city. Mayor Bob Weldon, Judge Blair McBride, and Chief of Police David Garza.

Her eyes went back to Simpson's who were still colder than ever. "Everyone is involved, detective."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yeah, so this came out much later than I wanted. My apologies but I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews everyone!<strong>

**KP, aka Ashley**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: It's a damn shame I don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p>The pair of partners stood in Castle's kitchen finishing off the Chinese food. They needed a safe place to discuss their findings after realizing the chief of police was involved. Somehow the four felt that they should have seen this coming after Montgomery. It was almost apparent that another cop would be in on this. The Dragon still needed an in with the police after losing Montgomery as leverage. The only problem now was telling Gates what they learned.<p>

Simpson didn't say much else after Castle and Beckett read the papers. Mainly they listed out Montgomery's involvement along with other mobsters he, Raglan, and McCallister picked up. It was true, Raglan was a drug mule for Vulcan Simmons back then. Simmons must have been working with whoever hired Coonan but didn't order the hit on Johanna. It was so easy to point the blame on someone else. Everyone was always looking for a scapegoat.

Ryan and Esposito didn't learn much either. Yes, McBride had information from Lucy Hopewell that was given to her on a small flash drive. It was Lucy's and she must have been working on a public computer somewhere. It was the only theory that made sense since she didn't have a computer and CSU never found one after spending the day going through the debris of her charred apartment. All her notes were gone just as they had assumed. Absolutely nothing survived of Lucy's or Knight's.

As it turned out, Gates had to cut Knight loose. He had been held up for too long and nothing was pointing to him as the murder. Beckett did have Lanie run Marcus Mycroft's prints against those found at Lucy's scene. It was odd that Mycroft's prints weren't in the system but they came back as positive on the locket they found. It seemed that once Coonan and Lockwood were gone, the Dragon went down to his next killer in line, Mycroft. He was skilled and all but it had to be an embarrassment to be killed by a crime novelist who happened to find his partner's gun. It was lucky timing for both of them and it was a good shot. Straight through the side of his body and it managed to puncture a lung and Mycroft's heart. He was dead within seconds of the bullet hitting him. Lanie wasn't completely finished with the autopsy but at least had a COD that calmed the writer a bit. It was better to know how he killed the man rather than staying in the dark.

"When's Gates getting here?" Ryan asked grabbing another beer.

Castle finished the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher. "She said around eight or so. I gave her directions so she should be fine."

"We all know she's going to ask why we had to meet here instead of the twelfth." Esposito added going for the couch.

Beckett shrugged and grabbed another beer for herself and Castle. Her fingers slid over his as they exchanged the beers. Her finger was cool and slicked with perspiration that sweated off the bottle.

"Then we tell her the truth." She said twisting the top and leaving it on the counter. "We say that we couldn't talk at the twelfth because there are too many eyes and ears."

"What about the murder board? Officers and detectives always look at it regardless of the case."

Beckett nodded taking a seat close to Castle. He was at the corner and she sat between him and Ryan. Her thigh, however, touched closer to the writer's on the large couch. No longer did they have to hide their new relationship because the detectives knew. It was nice to have them know but at the same time the two acted like children about the entire situation.

"I took the liberty of adding everything we know to my murder board." Castle commented throwing an arm over Beckett's shoulders. She didn't shy away but she didn't lean into him more. She was never one for PDA in front of friends, though they were safely hidden away in Castle's loft.

Espo smirked, "What would we do without you Castle?"

The writer grinned and Becket squeezed his thigh. It was nice to balance between serious and humor. Their group was good at transitioning between the case and sitting around to have some cold ones. It didn't always have to be serious.

The doorbell chimed through the loft making the entire group turn toward the door. They all knew it was their captain waiting on the other side.

"Wait," Ryan voiced as Castle stood. "Montgomery's name is all over those papers Simpson gave you. She's going to find out."

Castle looked down at his partner who was gripping her beer bottle tightly. Small water droplets rolled down the brown glass and rested in the creases on her hand. She sighed and shook her head as the curls tossed over her shoulders.

"We tell her the truth. I know that Montgomery meant a lot to us but we can't risk our lives for him anymore."

Esposito shook his head at her statement. "This immediate family, that's what you said back in May."

The detective nodded. "She's going to find out. His name is all over the papers."

The doorbell dinged again and Castle titled to the door. Beckett gave him a nod to go get it so he went on. Tension had a way of coming back every so often when it came to the group. Esposito and Ryan admired Montgomery because he brought the two up. He did the same for Beckett and he trained her. Montgomery spent his time and efforts specially training the detective to be one of the best.

Castle went to the door, beer in hand and opened the dark wood. Gates looked more relaxed and wore light jeans with a gray top and a black wool coat.

"Hello Captain," Castle said moving aside so Gates could enter. This was the first time the captain had been to Castle's home though she heard stories of the place often.

"Evening Mr. Castle. Didn't think you'd be having a poker game this soon." She commented taking her coat off. She headed for the kitchen first and placed the black wool and her purse on a stool.

Castle sputtered closing the door. "It's not poker night."

"It's a joke Mr. Castle," she said heading for one chair across from the couch. "Hello detectives."

"Evening Captain," the four responded.

Castle took his seat but Beckett moved over a bit. Though the male detectives knew about their relationship, they still had Gates to hide from. They were fortunate that she hadn't kicked Castle off the case. Perhaps this meeting would sway her judgment or let him stay.

Gates sat and crossed her right leg over her left. She sat forward slightly to speak with the detectives. "So why couldn't we have this meeting in my office?"

The three men looked at the detective, their fearless leader that sat directly opposite from Gates. She chewed her bottom lip and tossed the manila envelope across the glass table. It reflected against the clear glass and glided easily. The captain leaned over and grabbed the envelope.

"Those are the papers Simpson had." Beckett pronounced pulling back and trying not to lean into Castle.

The captain nodded and saw the postage mark. "These came from Montgomery?"

All eyes were on Beckett now. She still gripped the beer bottle that sweated profusely in the warm loft. It felt like a furnace and time passed slowly.

The detective's eyes were fierce as she nodded to her captain. Gates gave Beckett an eye and went back to the papers. Regardless of how many times Castle and Beckett went over the papers it was all the same information that they saw back at Simpson's home. Everything Montgomery had sent directly listed out those involved. That, and Montgomery's apology regarding this entire ordeal. Beckett saw it, Castle saw it, Montgomery pleaded with Simpson to keep the detective safe and never let her get an answer. He didn't do this to spite the detective or to be selfish. Montgomery was trying to protect her just as he had when he found the detective when she was a young officer down in records. The late captain was trying to set the works up to protect Beckett for the rest of her life. Montgomery only wanted Simpson to contact Castle because the late captain knew the writer would never let Beckett get hurt again.

Ryan and Esposito watched Gates as she read the information. She was skimming but soaking up all the news just like they had. Beckett didn't watch the captain's eyes skirt around the paper and dive into the pages that Montgomery had sent. The detective's eyes watched the small droplets roll over the contours of the bottle and as they slowly dripped to her hands. The water followed the shape of her fingers and stopped there. Castle couldn't watch the captain either. He observed his partner and the slight dip of her head to follow the water droplets.

Finally, the four heard the papers ruffle and no one knew how long Gates had been reading or how long they had been watching. She placed the papers back into the envelope and set it on the table. She didn't push it back to the detective but it sat at an angle on the glass slab.

Gates sat back and took her glasses off. "I see why we needed a neutral place to talk." Her legs crossed again and she stared down the group. "The chief of police is now involved with this?" she questioned looking for answers.

Beckett wet her lips and her mouth parted. "We think when Garza came into office they contact him. Montgomery and he were friends and were old academy friends. We never looked into Montgomery's academy buddies."

Gates nodded. "There was never any reason to look into his classmates, I understand that. But what is difficult for me to process is that my team could keep this from me." She stared down the four and her look was ice. "How long have you four known Montgomery was involved?"

The male detectives' heads bowed slightly but Castle and Beckett sat up straighter. They needed to come clean about what they knew in order to atone for their sins. Not only were they carrying their own burdens on their shoulders but Montgomery's as well.

"We've known since the case was picked back up." Castle stated firmly.

"When we found out we tried talking to Montgomery but he was," Beckett stopped and her jaw clenched slightly. That night in the hanger had haunted her for months. "He was already gone before we could ask the important questions."

Gates' leg dropped and stayed flat on the ground. The woman leaned forward slightly and rested her elbows on her knees. "And no one wanted to tell me because I used to be IA?"

The four nodded but Beckett and Castle were doing most of the talking. It was typical for Ryan and Esposito to let them take lead on this. After all, this was Beckett's soul purpose.

"Roy was our friend and we wanted to protect his name. We knew that it all linked back to him so we had to keep quiet around you."

"No disrespect to you captain, but we feared that Montgomery's name would be dragged through the mud on this one." Castle said placing his beer on a coaster. "He helped each of us individually and we owed it to him to keep his name and family out of this. He died a hero because he was one."

Gates nodded and ran her slender dark hands against the fabric on her thighs. "Your compassion is astounding after what Montgomery did you, detective." There was a biting tone to the comment but they dismissed it. Honestly it was the truth. Montgomery had betrayed them all but throughout the four stayed loyal to their late captain.

"I will make a deal with you," the captain pronounced wanting their eyes to look up. "I will not announce that Montgomery had anything to do with your mother's case as long as you can stay dispassionate about this? The second that you break I kick you off the case, and I don't care if you're the best detective in the state, Kate."

It was directed at her because she had the most to lose. Beckett was always the passionate one when it came to cases. Her mother's was no excuse and the old two-way mirror in the interrogation room could tell that story for itself.

The detective nodded with unwavering eye contact. Her breathing was even as she sat amongst friends and colleagues. Castle restrained from touching her in an alarming way and Beckett made her promise.

"I will not let you down sir." She said in a cold, distant tone. It was like the Beckett from twenty minutes ago had disappeared completely and had been replaced by this serious detective bent on solving this case one way or another.

Gates nodded and stood dismissing herself from the group. The men said their goodbyes to the captain and then left the loft all together. Beckett stood and vowed to be up bright and early the next morning though Castle protested slightly. At this point they needed to solve the case though Lucy's murderer was caught and currently laying on Lanie's table.

When the men were gone Castle turned to his partner who stood straight but with her shoulders slightly hunched forward. Her left arm crossed her midsection and gripped her right forearm. Her thumb shifted against her skin silently as if she was trying to soothe the area. The writer approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had been distant since her promise to Gates, most likely practicing already. His nose nudged her cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You alright?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Do you mind staying at my place tonight? I kind of need to be in my own bed."

He nodded and let go of her to send Alexis a quick text detailing where he would be and to grab his coat. The writer figured grabbing some clothes for the morning wouldn't hurt either. Beckett waited on a stool as he gathered his things and the two headed down to her cruiser. Castle didn't stop touching her even when they were settled in the car. He needed to feel her even if words couldn't help. That sense of connection was key sometimes and better than words.

Beckett's apartment was cooler than the hallway as they entered. The detective went first then Castle followed, but the two didn't get far. Once the writer closed the door Beckett spun him around and pressed into him. Her lips crushed against his and he dropped the bag at the door to wrap around her body. It was hot and fast as the two kissed. She moaned and he responded to her pressing deeper into the kiss and flicking his tongue against hers. It was surprising that she was kissing him feverishly in the entry to her apartment. Castle needed to protest or question her actions just this once.

As her lips trailed along his jaw line Castle saw that as his opportunity to question it. Her fingers were already working at undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt and she kissed down his throat to his Adam's apple. His hands held onto her waist firmly and he tried focusing on his thoughts rather than what her tongue was doing to skin.

"Kate," he said breathlessly. She hummed against his flesh and his hand trailed under her shirt. "I've got to ask why you're doing this?"

Beckett sighed against his skin and pressed an open mouth kiss to shoulder, which was now bare. She tore away from his flesh and examined his eyes. His hair was matted slightly against his forehead so the detective brushed them away with her slender fingers. Her lips were parted and the gleam of white teeth could be seen through the small gap.

"I really need this, Castle." She whispered in a throaty voice. It was entirely too sexy but there was pain mixed in as well. "I really need you right now."

He swallowed and gave her a solemn nod of approval. No longer were their actions rushed or their kisses crushing. It was slow and delicate as they revered each other and no longer touched with frenzy but with experience and ease.

(~)

Castle's fingertips ghosted across her naked spine as they lay in her bed. The comforter was tossed to the ground but the sheets mostly covered their naked bodies. The writer couldn't help but continue to touch his partner in all imaginable ways. Her skin was soft and velvety that felt like pure joy against the pads on his fingers. A trail of goose bumps tickled her skin as his hand ascended her spine. Castle pressed a kiss to her back and wrapped his arm back around her waist.

She was still awake but laying on her side. Her hair fanned out against the pillow and touched his shoulder. This only proved his point that the detective was a cuddler. She wanted his arm around her waist and he obliged. The right side of bed dipped slightly but neither minded. They were together.

He pressed another kiss below her ear and rested his head in the crook. "You okay?"

Beckett nodded titling her head slightly to watch his eyes. She leaned forward kissing him again just to feel his lips against hers. "Thank you."

The writer's eyes scanned hers and studied her features. It was dark in her room but the minute sparkles of outside light graced the left side of the bed. The adjacent building's shadow was coasted high in the sky and hung outside her window through the curtains. The long dark outline touched the left corner of her bed where Castle's feet were.

"I can't lie, if makeup sex is always going to be like that I might want to get yelled at more often." He said with a smile.

Beckett grinned back at him and swung an arm across her shoulder to smack his cheek. It was soft but there was still a satisfying slap that sounded.

"It wasn't makeup sex, Castle." She responded turning in his arms to face him. She glided so seamlessly in his arms. "That was me needing you."

He nodded and pressed his nose to her skin. That hint of vanilla was ever present and made his senses tingle with delight. He ignored her grammatical error to savor the moment of pure bliss. Being with the detective was everything he ever imagined and more.

"Hopefully we don't solve every problem with sex though." He murmured against her skin.

She nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, but it's always better than yelling. Besides, we are pretty great." Her fingers tangled in his hair as she took his words. Her response that day after arresting Tisdale was the last thing that attracted the writer to his muse. She was nearly perfect but damaged enough to make her a real person and relatable.

He cracked a grin that made his eyes crinkle. Though there was an abundance of happiness there was also sadness to their moment.

"We'll get him you know," Castle murmured against her throat as he worked his way up her jaw.

She nodded and scratched at the base of his skull. Her grip tightened when he sucked gently on her earlobe. "I know we're so close."

Castle nodded and broke away from her skin. Her body was now his personal jungle gym and he knew the detective entirely too well. Al her thoughts, fears, and worries were spelled out for Castle. Out of everyone she had protected herself from, Castle was the one person that managed to break down that wall and creep inside. He brought her back from that rabbit hole multiple times and saved the woman he held in his arms more times than he needed to announce, though he kept score.

"Can you hold me?" Beckett asked in a broken voice. It wasn't like the detective to ask but she just wanted warmth and a protective hand covering her. That protective hand would always be Castle and those were the only hands she wanted touching her.

He nodded as she turned once more onto her left side. His arms enveloped her slender frame and held the detective tightly against his chest. There was no way she was leaving his side again. Dragon or not, no one was getting to Beckett again as long as Castle was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: These chapters seem to be coming out late lately and I apologize for that. This story is slowly nearing completion, which is saddening but good at the same time. I wanted to give Castle and Beckett some time away from the case and to just have each other. I wouldn't say it's uncalled for or out of character for either of them.<strong>

**Please keep reviewing, I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. Thanks everyone!**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Adam Baldwin coming to Castle will be amazing.**

* * *

><p>The writer's back felt warm in the early morning. Sun streamed in glinting off the glass and hitting him in the center of his back. The warming light peeked from the window, first touching the hardwood floors and traveling up the bed to greet Castle as he slept. It wasn't until he turned into the sun's warm rays that he was blinded and awoke instantly. He was in a bit of daze at first but shortly remembered he was in Beckett's bed. Castle observed the room and then surveyed the bed. His partner's side was empty again and the covers were drawn. The bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there. The writer searched the ground for his boxers, which were lying near the nightstand. Quickly, and without stumbling, the writer managed to get his boxers on and went in search for his partner.<p>

He never realized how many windows Beckett had in her apartment. She was on the top floor, which had many perks and perfect retail value. The curtains in her family were open allowing the spacious sun's light to enter and bask everything in a warm glow. He searched the area slightly blinded by the sun. But there she stood at her duel tabletop and stove.

The writer smiled and approached her but realized she was on the phone. It must have been Esposito or Ryan since it was this early. He rubbed his hand over his left eye and Beckett's head popped back up to see him. She wore an oversized shirt and yoga pants as she finished off the eggs and bacon. She drew her index finger over her lips signaling to Castle not to say anything.

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek wrapping around her body for a mug. The coffee was rich as it swam down his throat instantly revitalizing him.

"Okay Lanie," Beckett said turning the burner off and plating their food. The writer enjoyed this side of his partner. It was more Kate than Beckett whenever she cooked or was acting more domestic.

She chewed a piece of bacon that crunched when she took a bite. "No, I'm not eating, Lanie." Beckett said into the phone taking a sip of coffee.

"Tell her I say hi," Castle whispered grabbing them forks and standing next to her. He cut into the egg and the yolk broke gently spewing the golden center. Eggs over medium never tasted as good.

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Yes, I will tell Castle and we'll be there in forty. He says hi by the way." She said walking around him to her plate, fingers dancing deviously against his bare, broad shoulders. His skin was a bit paler than he wanted but living in New York meant going into hibernation during the winter.

The writer heard a yell on the other end and Beckett tore the phone away and pressed speaker.

"Stop yelling, I put you on speaker." She said calmly though she forgot to tell Lanie that she and her partner were a bit more than partners now.

"Okay, I'm about to skin you both." The ME said over the phone. "Your daughter just ran in here thinking I cut myself." Her tone was irritated and angry but there was a bit of relief mixed in.

Castle finished his sip of coffee and licked his caffeinated lips. "Tell Alexis I say hi."

Lanie grumbled but gave the redhead his greeting. Alexis already knew where he was but most likely found it entertaining that they forgot to tell Lanie. In their defense they had been through hell and back this week.

"Okay, how long have you two been hiding this?"

Beckett and Castle exchanged a look and grinned at the question. The honeymoon phase was taking over but they were two grounded adults that experienced the joys of a new relationship and the downsides. So far in their relationship they went three days, broke up once, and have already reconciled.

"It's been four days," Beckett said but Castle shook his head and held up his hand. "Sorry, technically five."

"Five days!" the ME shouted into the phone.

Castle winced and finished his bite of eggs before speaking. "Yes, and you haven't missed any of the cute moments yet."

Beckett swatted his chest and Lanie grumbled again. "I just can't believe you two managed to hide this from me. Do the boys know?"

This would kill Lanie to know the boys found out before she did. Technically, they shouldn't have known about their relationship but were at the right place at the wrong time.

The detective cleared her throat and moved the last piece of her egg around the plate gathering some of the yolky remnants. "They might have found out."

"I'm going to kill them." Lanie responded in a cold tone. If there was anyone that could hold a grudge it was their dear medical examiner.

Beckett sighed with a laugh, "Yeah, yeah, now can you reiterate what you told me so Castle can hear?"

There was silence for a moment and she spoke. "I don't know if I should."

Castle finished off his plate and leaned in closer to the phone. It sat between them and was perched near his elbow. "What if I bring you coffee?"

His partner hit him again. "Really Castle, now you're bribing her? Lanie should just tell us because it's her job and because we need to solve this case."

"No, I'm plenty fine with taking a bribe." She responded over the phone. They heard a door squeak open the rush of air past their friend. She most likely entered the morgue again. "But, I gave you the wrong ID."

Castle's brow furrowed and he pushed his plate to the center of the table. "The wrong ID? But you took his prints."

"I know, which is really weird but I figured why not take dental as well. Turns out that this guy has the prints of Marcus Mycroft but the teeth of a Dylan Fletcher. Now, Fletcher was in the army too and was Special Forces."

"Also a sniper?" the writer questioned.

"Bingo. Apparently Fletcher has a much worse record than Mycroft and did not receive the Purple Heart but did three tours. I had Javi run him through the database but he didn't have to. Fletcher was in the same unit as Javi and they worked together."

Castle straightened as he stood and rubbed a hand against the metallic counter top. "How did he take the news?"

Lanie sighed on the other end. "Not too well. It's hard being betrayed by someone you trusted especially when they're working with the bad guys."

The partners exchanged another look. They had been there; hell this entire case was a walking catastrophe when it came to betrayal. In the past year, she had been betrayed by her training officer and mentor. A dear friend and an old flame had betrayed Castle. Every time this case came around it was the same note, same walking lie, and same ring of fire they had to jump through each time.

"Did the guys get Fletcher's records?"

Lanie shifted the phone to her other ear. "I got his records for them and Fletcher is related to a certain man of importance."

"Christopher Walken?" Castle questioned instantly.

Beckett glared at him with a small smirk gracing her lips. "Who's he related to, Lanie?"

"Well I didn't know that he was involved in the case till the boys came in this morning. But Fletcher or Mycroft, whoever this guy is, is related to David Garza."

They stared at the phone intently. Hearing that name would bring a good moment to a halt instantly. Somehow their shooter was related to the police chief, a man that was revered by many and was a highly respected protector of the law. Beckett had met Garza only twice but both times he was warm and welcoming. The first was when she made detective and beat Gates' record. At the time she didn't know there was a record but everyone kept score.

"H-how is he related to Garza?" the detective questioned turning slightly and dumping her plate in the sink.

"It's all in his record."

"Both or just one?" Castle questioned turning the faucet on and doing his share of cleaning.

Though the water pulsed out the facet, Lanie was easily heard over the rushing water. "I'm only getting him as Fletcher, but since Javi identified him as Fletcher that's the ID I'm giving him."

Beckett swallowed hard and nodded with a sigh. "Thanks Lanie, anything else?"

"Besides his ID that is not the weirdest thing." The pair heard wheels roll against the plastic tiled floors in the morgue. They squeaked to a stop and Lanie spoke. "I found trace amounts of botulinum toxin in his stomach content."

"Did he visit a plastic surgeon recently?" Castle joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny Castle, but this can actually cause serious problems for humans. When someone goes in for Botox they're receiving small-diluted amounts of this stuff. This bacteria is a protein that can kill humans in lethal doses."

"So on top of things this guy was being poisoned? Any way to track the toxin?" Beckett asked sipping her coffee.

Lanie sighed, "Not really. This protein is pretty low grade and not the typical go to poison."

Beckett sighed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, thanks Lanie. We'll still stop by for the report."

"Okay, and I'm still mad at you two."

Castle laughed, "Yes, and I will bring you a caramel macchiato."

The ME hung up on that note but was more than gracious for the coffee. Castle turned his attention to his partner who left her coffee still warm on the table and retreated for her bedroom. She wasn't disappointed that they didn't know more; actually they were much farther than the detective ever imagined. Those old case files could only do so much.

The writer followed his partner leaving behind his own coffee and heading for her bedroom. Since it was getting time for work she was most likely planning on showering soon. That's how Castle found her anyways. Her shirt had been discarded on the bed and she was in her closet gathering work clothes. She went for a black turtleneck and gray slacks and placed them on the bed. Castle's clothes were still in the duffel bag, which Beckett was kind enough to retrieve for him this morning. The blue bag sat on top of the chest near a stray sock of his.

"You okay?" he asked gathering his dirty clothes from the previous night and folding them inside his bag. He was never one to lie out his clothes for the day but joined his partner in preparing for the day. Beckett was a planner and there was no doubt about it.

She nodded and took off her yoga pants. Her legs were five miles long, toned and tanned. Besides, the light blue of her underwear really popped against her tanned skin. Castle also learned that the detective wasn't one for matching her under garments. She had a gray sports bra on which was a contrast to the bright blue of her underwear. Regardless, her skin was beautiful.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how Garza mixes into this thing." She said walking past him and into the bathroom.

The writer trailed behind as she turned on the water for the shower. Obviously she wasn't protesting and was offering the shower to him. She was a temptress but gorgeous either way.

"I mean, he and Montgomery were old academy buddies so maybe he phoned Garza and told him I've got a great opportunity for you. Picking up mobsters for ransom was a good idea and they made some extra cash."

Castle nodded and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, but what's the purpose of having him? There were already three cops; two of who retired and Montgomery was still around because he was younger than Raglan and McCallister. The Dragon already had three in his pocket so would a forth really make a difference?"

Beckett shrugged and touched her hand into the water. The glass on the shower door was open a bit as water splashed up on the glass. Fog crept upwards reaching to the chilled air.

"I don't know. Garza never came up before."

"Well neither did Knight or Simpson but they're both involved." Castle responded keeping his eyes up rather than wracking down her body and remembering last night's events.

"Yeah, but even with them they're necessary. Simpson seems like the middle man that acquired everyone and is kind of like the Dragon's right hand man."

Castle shook his head and made a face. "I wouldn't say that Simpson was the right hand man. Simpson has a lot of connections and he knows more about this than he's letting on. It's obvious that he knows who's in charge but he doesn't want to tell us."

"So what are you proposing?" Beckett questioned taking off her bra and underwear. She tossed them in the small hamper beside Castle.

He couldn't keep his eyes from that. Her naked toned body was staring him straight in the face and that was just too hard to look away from.

"Uh," The writer murmured trying to concentrate.

"Castle," Beckett said in a biting tone.

He shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? It's very difficult to stay on task when you're naked."

Beckett smirked and her eyes narrowed. She sauntered over to him in the small space and rested her hands on his waist. They trailed down to the elastic band of his boxers and dug underneath. Her nails tickled against his skin as she pulled gently.

"If you can't beat them then join them, Castle." This was unfair in all senses of the word. She was tempting him with that sultry voice and velvety skin that begged to be touched. Her eyes flicked from his then down the tip of his nose to his lips. "As you were saying?"

He sputtered a bit, but managed enough self-control to focus on the topic. "What I was saying before you distracted me was that we should call Simpson in and pretend like we already know who's in charge."

She eyed him and tossed his boxers out the door. "Let me get straight. You want to bait Simpson into giving us a name?"

The writer shrugged. "Nothing like some good old fashioned bushwhacking in the morning."

A smile graced her face and tugged the corners of her mouth up. She shook her head but kissed him nonetheless. "You come up good ideas sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he muttered against her lips. "I'm the whole reason we solve murders."

Beckett scoffed and pressed into the kiss again. The spark of breakfast was nice but it was the tang of caffeine that tasted so wonderful. "Shut up and get in the shower."

Not only was the detective intimidating but also Castle would listen to every order that came from her lips. The only time he didn't listen to was when her life was in danger. And the only thing working against them now was wet slippery tiles, the foam that sluiced down her body and the source of that beautiful vanilla that drove his senses crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this chapter is a bit on the shorter side and I know, not a whole lot goes on. Some things came up so I wasn't able to write everything I wanted but figured I needed to deliver regardless.<strong>

** Your reviews are very helpful and after receiving one the other day I'm wracking my brain to try and make Castle and Beckett sound like them. I thought so far I had been doing a good job but sometimes my personal characters' mannerisms and sayings can accidentally get woven into this story. My apologies but I'm trying even harder now.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Living in California has a lot of perks.** **The sun being one of them.**

* * *

><p>Coffee had been delivered, the report had been picked up, and Simpson was on his way into the precinct. Nothing in the autopsy report was deemed as foul play thus confirming, well semi-confirming Castle and Beckett's story. Only four knew that Castle actually killed the sniper and that's how it would stay. The kill still weighed on his conscience but he was doing a better job at hiding it. The writer was generally good at lying though many claimed he lost his flair over the years. A good woman and a little growing up can do that to a man.<p>

The pair went in and were ordered straight to Gates' office most likely about their sniper's new identity. It did seem peculiar that his prints came back as Mycroft but dental and Esposito's identification came back as Fletcher. Ryan was doing a bit more digging into both men's pasts to figure out how and possibly why he had two identities.

Gates was already standing in front of her desk pacing a bit. She cocked her head to the side as Castle and Beckett entered and the writer obliged. The air seemed thicker and as if there was more tension between the captain and team.

"So our sniper is related to Garza?" she questioned splaying her hand on the desk.

Beckett nodded clasping her hands together. "Yes sir, we're still trying to determine what Garza has to do with all of this."

"It's not like we can just go and ask him."

Castle shrugged, "That's what we're doing with Simpson. We tried being the good cops but now we're going to play him."

Gates shook her head, "That I understand, but doing that to another cop? Garza will tell your bluff instantly. Tell the boys to keep going through Garza's life and our sniper's. There has to be some connection between Garza and the others that we haven't found yet."

"Yes sir," Beckett said with a nod and headed for the door.

"Mr. Castle," Gates voiced as the writer stood in the doorway. "May I have a word with you?"

The partners exchanged a look and Beckett sighed. She closed the door behind her leaving the writer alone with their captain. Gates never asked to privately speak with Castle but only the worse could be expected now.

He turned back to Gates who stood stoically in front of her desk. Her long black hair was swept over one shoulder and determination was in her eyes.

"I've been trying to figure out how you managed to accumulate all this information without the NYPD's help." She said placidly.

Castle shrugged, "I'm always looking for the story, and thankfully I've mended more bridges than burning them."

Gates gave a breathless laugh. "You're a character Mr. Castle."

He shrugged again giving a weak grin. He was still trying to understand why Gates wanted to speak with him. "May I ask why you wanted me to stay behind?"

Gates nodded and leaned against her desk. Small ripples of her gray pencil skirt formed at the sides. "I wanted to talk with you about Beckett. I know where her loyalties stand and as much as I don't like it, there's not much I can do."

Was she referencing the fact that Beckett would stand up to the face of danger if it were threatening Castle? He tried understanding the underlying meaning to her vague comment.

"I know that you care about her and she does too." Gates said bringing Castle out of his fog. "She's a fantastic detective and when she cares about a person she makes it known. Beckett actually told me a while ago how good of an asset you were and it's not really until this case that I'm seeing it."

Castle's brow furrowed slightly and he was completely confused. "Thank you?" he questioned unsure whether it was good or bad.

Gates cracked a smile and stepped forward breaking the space between herself and the writer. "If this case ends in a gun battle I don't want you in the mix of it. No offense, but my detectives, not just Beckett, would all risk their lives to save you. I don't want them to choose over each other."

Castle nodded swallowing hard. He had never thought about that before. This case had resulted in so many deaths and shootings that it was incredibly likely to end in another one. The few times there was a standoff the detectives were able to stay dispassionate throughout it and fire at their intended targets rather than worrying whether someone was safe. But now, well he wasn't sure what would happen.

"I know that you're not allowed to have a gun, but for this case I would give you one." Gates commented.

The writer's eyes perked up. "Does that mean I'm getting one?"

The captain shook her head with a smile plastered on her face. "Nice try, Mr. Castle. We can only protect the ones we love with our skills. You're intuitive and I'm sure if anything were to happen Beckett and the boys are in safe hands."

_The ones we love_. Did that mean Gates knew? She said that when Beckett cared about someone she made it known but—no the captain couldn't have known.

"No then, you're dismissed and it looks like Simpson has just arrived."

Castle turned around to peer through the windows. Sure enough Beckett was escorting Simpson to the interrogation room with more fire and passion than he saw the previous night. No longer were her eyes that clouded hazel filled with love and ardor, no now they were bright with anticipation and prepared to fight this.

He turned back to Gates who gave him a wave with her hand. She wanted him to fight this with his partner. The captain wanted this over, wanted everyone to be back to normal, and for no one to speak of this again. This case, this monstrosity had taken too many innocents and too many lives in general. It needed to be finished and Simpson was the key.

The writer grasped the doorknob and turned it swiftly. No creak but instead the silence of Gates' office was replaced with the bustle and eagerness of the bullpen. Beckett had put Simpson inside the room but was waiting for her partner with her arms crossed over her breasts. She leaned against the wall waiting patiently by biding her time chewing her lower lip. Castle was surprised there wasn't a hole in that supple lip from all her incessant chewing.

Her eyes brightened when she saw her partner walking across the busy bullpen and avoiding officers that were off to the next crime. A smile didn't grace her lips this time unfortunately. She was already in detective mode and shutting out all those other emotions.

"What did Gates say?" Beckett asked touching his arm tenderly. It wasn't even necessary since she already had his attention; she sought that connection again.

_No secrets remember_? But he didn't need Beckett worrying or denouncing Gates' words. He didn't need another argument to ensue when they were so close to getting a name.

"She just wanted to go over the plan once more. She figured if she needed to call Garza in here she would."

It was a lie but again, he needed to protect them. No longer was this thing about protecting one or the other, it was all of them that needed safeguarding.

Beckett nodded and threw her head back to the interrogation room. "You ready?"

Castle licked his index fingers and brushed them over his eyebrows. "I was born ready."

The detective rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky, plucky sidekick." She pressed into the door opening it.

He gawked, "We decided on partner remember?"

Oh she remembered but chose not to continue the conversation into the interrogation room. Now was about Simpson, and all other things needed to be left behind. Emotions, old grudges, everything needed to be dropped the second they stepped foot into that room. All the emotional baggage that dragged behind as they stepped and the links they forged in life were dropped. They clattered to the ground silently in their minds as Simpson stared them down. He was trying to be intimidating, make them think that they were still making a mistake. But, they had the right idea bringing him in and playing as if they already had a name.

The partners took a seat; Beckett sat straight with her left elbow propped up and her index finger at the corner of her mouth. Castle's shoulders slumped slightly and his hands were folded together before him. Simpson sat with his feet completely on the ground, his jaw clenched, eyes trying to pierce through their impenetrable armor, and his hands resting peacefully on his thighs as he slumped.

That odd echo engulfed the four and sounded like an airplane taking off. It wasn't as loud, more muffled than anything. It wasn't a tactic or any sort, just the typical sound amplified by the adrenaline that slowly pumped through their bodies.

Simpson observed Castle first and then turned to Beckett. "Mind explaining why I'm here? You already have the papers."

Beckett nodded with a gentle smirk gracing her lips. It wasn't friendly or sinister, but merely a signal to Simpson that his time was up.

"Yeah, you're right." She said in a composed manner. Her posture was nearly perfect as she sat with one foot on the ground and the other crossed over her ankle. "And thanks to those papers we were able to connect the dots."

Simpson's eyes dropped for a millisecond and traveled back up. "I don't believe you."

Beckett shrugged looking past him. "Go ahead, that's why we've got unis headed to go pick up the 'Dragon' as you've all so colorfully labeled him."

The man's breathing was uneven as he sat. His hands gripped the edge of the table and heat spread over the area. It was working for the most part but Simpson wouldn't break that easily.

"How'd you find him?" he asked looking at Beckett. This was strictly between Simpson and the detective now. Castle was just an afterthought.

She sat calmly and relaxed in her seat. Her back was pressed against the once cool metal, which was now overflowing with heat from her back. "Garza told us. His nephew Fletcher was the sniper so we called him. Garza wouldn't break at first but then he gave us a name."

The doctor puffed out a breath and ran his hands over his beige slacks. "He wasn't supposed to give you a name."

"Yeah, but he did. Looks like he fears the Dragon more than you do." Castle said cocking his head slightly to watch where Simpson's eyes moved.

Beckett's eyes narrowed. "What did Garza have to do with this in the first place?" she questioned with vigor.

Simpson's chapped lips broke apart and he looked around the room. Looked like intimidation and playing with the man was paying off. "Garza was brought on when he was named chief. He wanted more cops since Raglan and McCallister were gone." He looked at them deep within their souls. "If you think that I've ever had something to do with this then you're wrong. The only reason I'm involved is because of you, detective."

Beckett's composure broke for less than a second but her eyes were still determined and straightforward. "What do you mean?"

The doctor sat straighter in his seat. "When Montgomery found you down in records that day he needed someone he could trust. He dialed my number though we hadn't spoke in years. Not since the mobsters."

"Then why did you give Knight over to them?" Castle questioned parting his hands.

Simpson peered in his direction. "Because Knight was an asset and knew the ins and outs of the industry. He was intelligence for the agency and Montgomery wanted someone else he could trust. Two heads are better than one."

Castle looked away trying to decipher his words and grasp the meaning.

"Montgomery wanted someone else that was in the middle of this thing that he could trust." Beckett uttered staring into Simpson's endless eyes.

The man nodded. "Knight was very trusted though never given a name. He went through all the channels, recruited other members to the Dragon's game, and kept me in the loop."

"And in return you contacted Montgomery whenever something was happening." Beckett said putting the pieces together.

Simpson shifted in his seat slightly by resting his left leg on his knee. "When Coonan was hired for that Irish turf-war Knight called me and in turn I called Montgomery. He had never seen Coonan and at the time I didn't have a name."

Beckett's eyes trailed over the table. "So he knew who killed my mom?" she asked in a stern voice.

The man nodded, "He kept this from you for a reason, detective. No one will ever pave the way for you and it's not easy. Roy knew you'd figure it out one day and that he probably wouldn't be around to see it."

The detective swallowed hard trying to push away those old thoughts and emotions. She didn't need this now; she couldn't get all weepy eyed over learning that her mentor and friend hid something else from her. At this point it seemed like everything Montgomery had done was in order to protect the detective and lead her straight to the Dragon.

"I'm surprised that you have officers headed to pick him up." Simpson said crossing his hands on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castle questioned with confusion. As much as this tactic was working, at the same time it was backfiring slightly.

Simpson cracked that sinister grin. His jowls moved up as he spoke identifying all his wrinkles. "He's a very busy man, and you just made it apparent that you still don't know his name."

Beckett slammed a fist down on the table and stood throwing the chair back and toppling over. "Give me a name Simpson. If you don't, I swear to God that I'll arrest your ass right here right now for tampering with an investigation."

He eyed her. "I already told you, if I do that then everyone goes down with him."

She puffed out a breath and her nostrils flared. "I'm not going to take anyone else down unless it's you. So give me that name or so help me—"

Before she could finish that sentence Esposito broke into the room. He looked breathless as he opened the door with concern in his eyes. "Beckett, I've got someone that needs to speak with you."

Her jaw clenched and she looked away from the male detective. She observed Simpson who was now calmer than before and no longer sweating. It was infuriating that he refused to give up a name. He was loyal, that much was evident by how he sat in the interrogation room and how he behaved around Beckett. She was one the best as Castle always said, but sometimes there were better people who had been trained not to utter a word.

Eye contact ensued between the two as Castle stood. He watched with amazement at her determination. If she ever stared at him that way he would have easily broken and spilled his guts backstabbing whomever he worked for. Though Castle wasn't a coward, it was his partner's passion that fueled her and made that fire burn deeper and last longer. It was abounding and mystifying to watch. Her tenacity would be the death of her but it was a fine trait regardless.

Beckett moved closer to the man and spoke through her teeth in a cold tone. "Regardless of what happens I'm arresting you. We have proof that you contacted Montgomery and kept this away from the police. Seeing as you refused to behave and help us you'll probably be in there for at least fifteen years." She stood straight and her arms stayed at her sides. "Have a nice life."

The partners retreated for the door that Esposito held open. That echo left their ears ringing but their hearts pounding.

"Detective," Simpson said with his head turned toward the door.

Beckett rotated in his direction with Castle slightly pressed into her back. "You giving a name?"

He shook his head and examined his nails. He didn't seem like one to worry about his cuticles often. "Will you be arresting Knight?"

She contained a scoff and snarky remark. "Most likely not, why?"

Simpson shrugged and went back to her eyes. "Just curious is all."

Something didn't feel right but neither Castle nor Beckett spoke out against it. Instead they proceeded through the door leaving Simpson to await his future. Esposito closed the door sealing the doctor inside.

"Who's here?" the detective questioned following her colleague to the break room.

He glanced at her then Castle. "Knight's here."

"What?" the partners said at the same time. Esposito didn't comment on it but hurriedly opened the next door.

Ryan and Knight both stood in the center of the room with their hands stuffed in their pockets. Once again, that silence returned to haunt the partners. Knight wore different clothes than the ones they had previously seen him. Knowing him, since he was ex CIA, he most likely had several accounts that would never tie back to him all waiting in case something like this would ever happen.

"Afternoon detective," Knight pronounced and looked at his son. "Rick."

Castle bowed his head slightly but didn't return a greeting. Neither did Beckett. She was too fired up from Simpson to contain that heat that was now pulsing through her body and making her cheeks flush slightly.

"What now, Knight? You here to run us in more circles?" she questioned putting her left hand on her hip.

The agent shook his head and kept that steady eye contact. He was good but Beckett was better. "No, I'm not here to screw you. I watched you go at Simpson and I've got to say you've got some balls."

She shook her head, "Thanks, is that all or are you finished wasting my time?"

Knight scoffed with a toothy grin. "She's a hellcat, Rick. I can see why you love her." He kicked at the flat floor and stepped toward the detective and writer. "I came as soon I found out."

She looked at him questionably and crossed her arms. "When you found out what?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "I found him. I spent all night tracking this son of a bitch and finally got him."

"I thought you never learned his name?" Castle asked.

Knight nodded, "Yeah, but I did pick up some tracking techniques thanks to the bastards that stole my life. CIA does have its perks."

Beckett's glare was unwavering and she took an unsteady breath. This was it. Finally putting a name to the Dragon rather than referring to him with that irritating nickname. All of this would be put to rest and she would finally have the justice she and her father deserved.

"What's his name?" She questioned hurriedly but calmly.

Knight straightened and his hands came out from his pockets. First he glanced at Castle and back to the detective. He was wasting their time trying to add suspense to the unmasking. It was only a matter of time and finally this case would be put to rest.

"Governor Stan Carr." He said finally and all were filled with relief and fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, this chapter was written and posted much later than I wanted. Some things came up during the day, a lack of inspiration being one of them. But that's what naps are for and then this chapter was finished.<strong>

**So finally there is a name behind this entire thing. With a name that means that this story will soon be concluding. I'm thinking two or three more chapters but haven't decided which yet.**

**Thanks again to all those reviewing and reading. It's nice knowing that people are enjoying my work.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Everyone get your computer screens ready for Paley Fest on Friday!**

* * *

><p>The five sat around the table and ended up bringing an extra chair for Knight. He would never be part of their family, but for now he could sit and discuss things as one of them. The name drop was sudden and shocking. They all knew eventually a name would be revealed but no one ever though the governor of New York would have something to do with this.<p>

Honestly the governor's part in this case seemed odd and highly unlikely. Knight provided the group with papers detailing how he found the link and where he started. First, Knight backtracked through all the money transfers that he had received over the years. They had changed only once and that was to an offshore account in Afghanistan. From there he rerouted all phone calls from Lucy in the past two weeks and previous emails he received. The Dragon also dabbled in the older version of mailing and going through the post office. Knight claimed to have started the search once he was released and worked through the night.

"I just don't get why Carr would be involved in this." Castle stated sipping his water.

Knight shrugged and put down his mug. "It might not make sense at first but with some explaining it does." He reclined in his seat and chewed on his inside lip. "Carr's in his fifties and does anyone remember what he was nineteen years ago?"

Beckett puffed out a breath. "He really is your father, Castle."

The boys got a laugh out of that as did Knight. The writer swallowed and gave a weak smile. The little quirks that Knight did during the whole talk they had were just another thing on his conscience. _We think we can protect the ones we love and come in and save the day_. Knight had protected Martha and Castle and now was trying to protect his son's team. It wasn't redemptive in any sort. His actions were based solely on what was important and right to do. Giving up the name and tracking down this bastard was necessary not an apology.

"Since none of you are interested in trivia," Knight said tapping against the wooden table. "I'll just tell you. Carr was the mayor nineteen years ago. He served two terms and then took a three-year hiatus from politics all together. I spoke with some sources and according to them the reason Carr took those years off was because city officials were becoming suspicious of him."

Beckett shook her head, "So he was in office when he ordered the hit?" it was a rhetorical question that wasn't supposed to be answered. Mainly the detective was doing her own thought process to work through this. She was busy calculating the years and figuring out how long he would have been in office. Carr was coming up on his last year as governor and there wouldn't be a reelection. According to some political analysts, Carr was contemplating running for either the senate or the house. Either way, another corrupt politician would have found their way into the government.

"Yes, it was during his second term." Knight answered though it was unnecessary. "He had two more years of office before he decided reelection wasn't in his cards."

"And Weldon has been in office for four years so far." Castle commented crunching the numbers himself.

Knight nodded again. "Carr sees Weldon as competition though his two terms are nearly up. Apparently, Carr has been trying to lobby with the state government so he can stay in for another term. That's why he had his men contact that Jordan Norris guy. From there, Carr orchestrated Lucy's contact with McBride because he wanted more of his friends present regardless of where he ended up. Having friends on the Supreme Court is incredibly helpful." He gave a dry laugh. "One time," then he looked over to his son. "Never mind, that might be a bit inappropriate in front of my son."

Beckett gave a breathless laugh and nudged her partner. "Wow, who does that sound like?"

Castle straightened up and adjusted his coat. "I don't know what you're talking about." He then turned back to the man, "Can you continue please?"

"With my inappropriate story or with Carr?"

"Carr," the four responded. Yeah, Castle was nearly a replica of his father. His overall personality made much more sense now along with that wild side.

"Okay, so Carr has pretty much rigged the entire judge election. McBride is a shoo-in for tenure on the state's court. All Carr had to do was please the state."

"But they didn't take it," Castle said leaning against the table.

Knight snapped and pointed at his son. "Gold star. Carr has had a good run and everything but he's pissed off the state too much. Having that ass-hat around for another four years would be hell for the government to endure."

"So next step was getting rid of Castle's friends and jumping to Congress." Beckett stated gripping her coffee mug.

The man nodded giving a slight grin. "New York's finest indeed. Anyways, the whole reason Carr got mixed up with cops was due to his whole working class image. He wanted to get to know the police and when he came across Raglan and McCallister they were eager and willing to do anything for Mr. Mayor. Carr first set Raglan and McCallister up picking up mobsters, but after that FBI agent was killed and Joe Pulgatti took the heat, Carr figured maybe mobsters wasn't the right way to go. Everyone back then was looking for some extra dough, that's why I was willing to work for them. Vulcan Simmons, the guy you slammed against the two-way mirror last year, was a notorious drug dealer in Washington Heights thirteen years ago. Carr set up Raglan and Simmons to do some business. The copper was a drug mule and Carr received a monthly commission from the resident dealer.

"Now's the part that will interest you the most, detective." He said turning to Beckett whose knuckles were turning white as she gripped the mug's handle. "Your mother and her colleagues were starting their whole take back the streets crusade when Simmons and Raglan were teamed up and when Carr was in office. Since Carr is a bit power and money hungry along with Simmons, the two gentlemen had a long conversation about your mother. Simmons claimed that your mother's accusations were so strong and airtight that there was no way a judge wouldn't find them all guilty. This caused Carr to do some digging and found that Pulgatti and your mother had been in contact as well.

"Since they all wanted their money, Carr decided to silence to your mother. He hired Coonan to make it look like local gang violence. Raglan at the time was working homicide and Carr wanted one of New York's finest to find your mother's killer." Knight observed the team, all of which except for Beckett were hanging on his every word. "When Raglan showed up at the scene he didn't know that it was Carr's doing. He honestly thought it was a mugging gone wrong. That night, however, Carr made a special call telling Raglan that he would spend only a week on this case and count it as random gang violence."

Castle turned to his partner after hearing the whole story detailing Carr's plan. It was a good one he had to say that. The fact that Carr could orchestrate everything and managed the whole situation from afar was mind blowing and pure genius. One man had built an empire with lies and secrets all because he wanted power. Castle had never personally met the governor but wished that he could now just to punch him and get the satisfaction of arresting his ass. But Beckett sat there stoically and unmoved. Her breathing was even and she looked serene in the room amongst friends and an ally.

"Kate," the writer murmured extending his hand toward her.

Her eyes perked up and were filled with not only rage but also relief. She swallowed hard; Castle could see the muscles in her neck working past an invisible lump square in her throat. The detective looked past her partner and to the man that helped them so much. He had spent his time and efforts after being released just to help them. It was more than she could have ever asked for.

"I've got to ask," she murmured picking up strength as she went. "Why did you do all of this?"

Knight swallowed and gave her a kind grin. It wasn't toothy but his cheeks went up and his eyes sparkled. "Detective Beckett, the agency stole my life. I had to run from the love of my life and my son in order to protect them. Nineteen years ago I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I just thought that this would be a couple of jobs a year and I'd get a nice check at the end. Instead, the things these men had me do were both equally and worse than what the agency required of me." He sat up in his seat and folded his hands on the table. They were slightly wrinkled and represented many years of labor. "I'm tired of being walked over and allowing someone to dictate how I live my life. When they called in May and said I was finished, I didn't think twice about it. I let it happen until Lucy started getting these weird phone calls. This case and Carr not only stole from you but from me and a whole lot of other innocents that didn't deserve this. I know that Montgomery was sorry for what he did. I can't say the same for Coonan or Lockwood or Fletcher, but I know that I'm sorry." He shrugged in his seat and splayed his hands on the wood. "I need to atone for my sins and mending these bridges that I've spectacularly destroyed is the only way for me to get some peace. And, since this case involves my son I owe it to him. You three, though you have no relation to me, are all connected to my son. In return, I need to protect the ones he loves."

Castle's head bowed a bit after hearing his father's speech. This wasn't about redemption or trying to make up for all the years he wasn't there. His father was similar to him by his actions. Knight wanted justice, that's all this was about. Without him there would be no end to the case and they would have never broken Simpson. Without Knight, they wouldn't have found Steven Carr and Beckett would still be broken and without a reason for her mother's murder. Sure, it wasn't a good reason, but she had seen people kill for less. The fact that Carr had built up this empire based upon his sins and turned it into a gold mine was not only disturbing but reality based. Carr had plotted this entire thing from the moment he took office. After that, all those lives stolen and brutally consumed were simply lost pawns in this match of wits verses greed.

The writer peered over to Beckett who continued staring at his father. Knight sat calmly in the metal chair awaiting the next move. Someone had to speak; someone needed to give the next order. It was necessary and customary of the detective to start the manhunt instantly. But, she sat there chewing her thoughts into mush and weighing her options. Her jaw was clenched tightly and there seemed no way of unnerving the woman.

Her head dipped toward Castle but her eyes stayed locked on Knight. "Castle, I need a word with you."

He nodded and the three men stood. Knight broke the stare as he was escorted out of the room. He did look back once at his son whose expression mirrored his own.

With the satisfying click of the door Beckett fully turned to her partner. Her eyes darted between his hands and his eyes. "Should we trust him?"

Castle was taken aback by the hesitation. Why would she be so apprehensive about this? Knight had gone above and beyond the call of duty and found the man that hired Dick Coonan to take out her mother. He found the man working the puppet strings and controlling this intricate chess game. What more evidence did they need of Knight's loyalty?

"Why wouldn't we?" he questioned with his brow furrowed.

Beckett chewed on her lip and scooted closer to him. Her tone was lowered but still loud enough to be heard. "It's what Simpson said. He asked if I would arrest Knight too. Why would he do that?"

The writer shrugged with a swallow. "I don't know, maybe because Knight was thrust into this case and helped bring down important people within the state."

Beckett shook her head turning back into the seat and pressing her back into the metal bars. "I think there's more to it. I mean, how did Knight accumulate all that information so quickly?"

Castle sighed and held her right hand. "Kate, you're over thinking this. I know, it's questionable but he never had a reason to look into where the money was coming from at first. You heard him; Ryan and Esposito did too. Knight was looking for some extra cash and had a vast skill set that would excel at something like this. As much as I don't like it, I can't judge him based off his actions."

She glared at him. "The man left you and your mother alone. Never stopped by or paid his dues. I would have thought out of everyone you'd be the one against trusting him."

The writer nodded residing to his thoughts. It was true but after that one talk with the man Castle did feel infinitely better. Sure, Knight's words didn't make up for anything, but it spelled things out clearly. It made sense why he couldn't be around for the writer's upbringing and why he needed to stay in the shadows. All of this was to protect him and by keeping his distance he accomplished just that.

"I know," he muttered in a gruff tone. "But he told me why he needed to leave. This choice of his, though it's not one I approve of, my mother did. Neither of them wanted the other to get hurt. Knight didn't want my mother running around trying to protect me, though I did a lot of traveling as a child." He took a deep breath and looked back through the door. He couldn't see his father or the boys but knew they were just waiting outside. "I honestly don't think he would betray me. I'm his only son."

The detective rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Castle, what if he's playing you? He knows how trusting you are."

He nodded again, "But he also knows how angry I am. Knight has been scorned and taken advantage of more times than he can count. After all these men have put him through and the lives he has destroyed, another three or four on his conscience would be overwhelming." Castle looked at her sternly. His eyes were soft as he spoke trying to level with his partner. "This isn't like Damien or Sophia. They both lied to me because they knew me too well. Right now, through that door is a man that has spent his entire life away from his son. Knight doesn't know me regardless of his training and his skills. I'm not another target to him; _you're_ not another target to him. He wants justice."

Beckett looked up at him again to observe his eyes. Neither Knight's nor Castle's speeches were to level and appeal to those hearing. Their words were full of kindness and truth, and Beckett saw the same thing she witnessed in Knight's eyes as she looked at her partner. Pure heart and the will to go on. This case wasn't about one person anymore. The boys, Simpson, Knight, Castle, and even Gates were no involved in this. All the souls collected were like consolation prices to Carr. More trophies to shine and embellish upon whenever necessary or just for the hell of it. If Scrooge's chains were long then Carr's could wrap around the earth at least twice.

The detective nodded and licked her lips. Castle's eyes, though his words did him justice, were the true speakers. They just wouldn't shut up, but they weren't pleading or begging to trust Knight. Though Simpson's words had some underlying meaning Beckett wouldn't worry about them anymore. Knight, the man that she originally wanted to use for target practice as Lucy's killer, had turned around and surprised them all. He wasn't a coldblooded killer as they all expected. He wasn't even a man that abandoned his only son and his love because he wasn't ready for fatherhood. No, Knight was a hero just like Montgomery. He was willing to go down for the ones he loved and refused to go out without a bang.

Beckett had always thought that Castle was more like his mother, but after watching and observing Knight she was terribly wrong. Little mannerisms or gestures that Knight did she saw her partner doing the same. The look in their eyes was indistinguishable and burning with a passion. Both men were culpable of their actions and did things without regret. Though Knight had given up his life he still didn't lament over the years. All he wanted now was justice for the detective and for those involved to finally pay their dues.

The soft pink flesh of her tongue stuck between her teeth as she thought more. A sigh fluttered past her lips and she examined her partner again. "Alright, looks like we're headed to Albany."

Castle grinned and stood from the table mirroring his partner's actions. He reached for her arm and brought her close. "I know that I'm trusting but I'm not wrong about him."

Beckett nodded with a weary sigh. "I know," she whispered closing off the space between them. "Your loyalty is one of the things I love most about you. And if you have faith in Owen Knight then so do I."

The writer completed the space and gave her a tender kiss. It wasn't passionate but simply to feel her. Soon, this would be over. Soon, all their worries and nightmares would be locked up behind bars just like Steven Carr. Soon, they would have justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, let me start off by apologizing. I had this chapter ready at 5 this afternoon but the site decided it didn't want me to upload it. Whatever, here is the chapter though.<strong>

**I hope that you all enjoy this one. There needed to be some sort of reason why the Dragon would have done all of this so I wrote this based upon assumption and how I hope it'll turn out. I'm still debating with myself whether it'll be one or two chapters till this story is finished. Either way I've had a blast writing this and I'm glad that there's a handful of you that have enjoyed this with me.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Cops and Robbers tonight.**

* * *

><p>The drive to Albany was near excruciating. Traffic cluttered the entire three lanes on 87. Beckett thought about turning on her siren to get past everyone, but realized there was no hope. Ryan and Esposito were farther behind the pair as they drove. Beckett did contact Gates as they were leaving and gave Knight credit for tracking down Carr. Gates said she'd call ahead to the governor's office so his advisors knew the four were coming in.<p>

Finally, the steady standstill of traffic broke allowing the cars to move ahead. It was dusk as they drove to Albany and finally arrived three hours after leaving. Beckett was irritated during their drive mainly because of the traffic. She was furious that Carr had managed to stay under the radar and go undetected for nineteen years. It was all a ploy to protect him from the onslaught of arrests and charges. Instead of coming forward, Carr stayed back in the shadows and collected the lost souls as they entered his terrible game.

The pair discussed the case and how arresting Carr would happen. Beckett promised not to make it a personal matter. It seemed nearly impossible to do because she was incredibly passionate and committed to solving this. She spoke with such fire and intensity as they discussed things. Castle tried being courteous about the case as they talked. The detective was already on a roll and just one word would set her off. She was on edge even as she drove. She opted out of the leather gloves and wanted to feel the cold air of the car brush past her knuckles in hope of calming down. It was to no avail.

They waited for ten minutes as Esposito and Ryan showed up. The males were stuck behind a lettuce truck and managed to get away just before the exit. The men pulled up behind Castle and Beckett but the partners weren't outside waiting. The writer was busy observing Beckett who took silent deep breaths trying to steady herself. He saw pain, relief, determination, and mostly fire as she took calming breaths.

"Now's not the time for a panic attack." The writer joked putting his arm across the back of her seat.

Beckett cracked a weak smile and looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's just weird." She said breathlessly and trailed down to her hands that were woven together in her lap. "I've finally got a name and he's just sitting up in that office. Everyday he's lived with this. He's been alive and shared so many memories with his family and friends." She smirked with a shrug. "And my mom has been dead for thirteen years because of this guy."

Castle looked away out the window and saw the boys waiting in the mirror. They leaned against their car just shooting the breeze. They were most likely talking about the writer and detective but that didn't matter. Castle needed to deal with Beckett first, that's where his priorities laid.

He shifted in his seat and brushed away hair that hung in front of her face. She looked up to him and gave him a sad smile.

"You remember why I chose you for Nikki Heat?" he said with his hand on her shoulder.

The detective smiled and nodded. "You said I was tall."

Castle grinned and leaned in close to her. His warm breath danced on her skin and was comforting. "That and because you don't back down. Now get in there and arrest this son of a bitch."

She turned to him, their noses nearly touching. He looked at her so reverently and with so much love in his eyes. It was the simplest of sayings but held so weight for them.

Beckett cleared her throat and undid her seat belt. It snapped back and Castle moved back in his seat to open the door. They stepped out into the cold air unaffected and determined to catch Carr. It was time, now it was happening. All those years, all the time wasted and tears shed over this case. All the lost souls gathered and collected like trophies to showcase to the next batch of interested people were finally going to receive justice.

The males exchanged a look with Castle who was behind Beckett. He gave them thumbs up and they returned a nod.

"Okay, you guys ready?" the detective questioned standing on the sidewalk.

They gave stern nods. "Let's get this jack-hole." Esposito said through his teeth.

Ryan gave another nod, "You better make him cry, boss."

Beckett rolled her eyes at the boys. They always knew how to make her feel better. Whenever it came to this case they all knew to tread lightly and not overstep. So far, except for Castle, they had all stayed on their side of the boundary line without crossing it. Sure, they danced along the edges but so did everyone.

The team walked with confidence through the front doors and blew past the front desk. The secretary was busy on the phone but noted their existence with a wide-eyed expression. She watched the four move straight to the elevator headed to the sixth floor. They knew that she was probably dialing straight up the governor's office but they didn't care. A firing squad could be present but they would still walk through those doors and arrest Carr. The best lawyers in the country could surround him and Beckett would brush past them all to cuff the bastard that staged her mother's death.

Looking back on things, Beckett blamed Coonan but truly hated Carr. The hired hand held Johanna's life in his hands and tore it away from her body never allowing it to return. Carr, however, he was the devil that ordered the hit in the first place. His pride was too much and he couldn't let down all those that he had scorned and lied to over the years. Of course not, the man had a reputation to upkeep and an arrest was never good press.

The elevator leveled out, gently swayed to a halt and dinged. The doors slowly opened up to the governor's waiting room. There was a desk off in the corner where his assistant sat. He too was on the phone and balding though he looked in his mid-thirties. His necktie was loosened and the olive green cloth hung from his collar. He eyed the four and instantly hung up the phone. The man came around and Castle noted that he seemed nervous about something.

"Who are you?" the man questioned hurriedly.

Beckett held up her badge with satisfaction. "Detective Kate Beckett, my captain Victoria Gates already called saying that we were coming in to speak with the governor."

The man scoffed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Yeah, I talked with her and pretty much spelled things out. In case no one understands this is the governor we're talking about and he's pretty damn busy. He's got four men in his office right now and is busy trying to solve the homelessness problem in the state."

The detective gave a contemptuous smile and her eyes narrowed on the man. "Listen, I don't care if that was the president sitting in that room. Steven Carr is at the heart of a murder investigation. So unless you want me to call the chief of police David Garza, who apparently is a close friend of Governor Carr's, then I will. I'm sure once I tell the chief what information we have he'll agree that we should arrest Carr."

The assistant gave them a look and appeared even more nervous than before. His forehead was already sweating but now his face looked a light pink shade and he chewed on his thoughts. The jig was up, they knew and it was sink or sail now. The four could tell that the assistant was weighing his options. He had to have been with the governor for some time if he was trusted with the man's daily schedule. He had to know that Carr was at the heart of this and all his crimes. There was no doubting it especially since his assistant's face spelled everything out for the group.

He took a deep unleveled breath and looked over the four. At this point he couldn't tell the difference between Castle and the two male detectives. They all looked the same to him.

"Fine," he puffed out staring at the detective who stood stoically in her place. There was no beating her down now. Though she stood against a brick wall thirty times thicker than the one she used to protect her heart, there was no breaking this one. "But only two of you can go in there."

Esposito nudged the writer. "You guys go ahead, Ryan and I'll stay out here."

Beckett turned slightly and gave Esposito a look of gratitude. He knew how difficult this entire case had been and that this was the whole reason she became a cop. This drove her and fueled her through all the tough times. Whenever life seemed too arduous, all she needed to do was look at her parents' picture or her mother's ring. It helped and instantly gave her strength. Now, she was soon to be confronted by the man that had taken that woman from her and she deserved justice. She deserved the years to come flooding back rather than taken away from her. Those first three years should have been spent differently but they weren't. Every free moment, every waking second the detective had she spent on this case. It was her everything and the one thing that pushed her to accomplish all of this. Sadly, without this case she would have never met Castle and wouldn't have become his partner. They would be nothing without this case and her determination to solve it.

"Lead the way," Beckett said turning back to the man.

He puffed out a breath and walked toward the closed double doors. He knocked first with the detective and writer behind him. He didn't wait for someone to open the door but pressed into the rich wood. Ryan and Esposito stood near the man's desk waiting for them. Espo gave them thumbs up for encouragement because he knew they would nail this bastard. Beckett had been itching to do so for thirteen years and today was finally the day.

In the office it was a deep gray around the room with hints of polo blue painted across half of the wall. There were various frames and pictures hung around the room. Some of Carr meeting important political leaders like Clinton and Bush others housing his many certificates. He had received numerous awards from the state government for doing such a good job all the while ruining and taking lives. Four men stood in front of Carr's desk where he sat. The man looked like Josh Brolin but with more years around his eyes. The squared jaw was similar but he lacked a soul. He had bottomless, underlit brown eyes that pretended not to be surprised when Castle and Beckett walked through the door. He knew exactly who they were since he reclined in his seat more.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" Carr questioned styling his hands like a tent on his desk. The four men were all turned around and examining the detective and writer. They looked slightly irritated by the interruption as well.

Jack swallowed hard and looked past the four men idly standing around the desk. "There are detectives here to see you about a murder investigation."

The four men all wearing dark gray suits adjusted their bodies toward the governor who sat still peacefully in his leather-padded chair. Carr's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"Murder investigation? Well, this ought to be good." He said with a clap and rose from his seat. "Gentlemen, this will be over in a matter of minutes. Jack, could you please escort these fine men out?"

The man nodded and opened the door wider for Beckett and Castle to step through. They walked past the men whose eyes seemed equally endless. It had to be some sort of government deal going on that they interrupted. But, Carr still stood placidly like there was no evidence against him. He was confident, but confidence was often times cocky and that's when people started making mistakes.

Carr came around his desk and leaned against it crossing his arms. He had one of those smirks that you just wanted to punch off. It was irritating and was worn perfectly by assholes. The governor was overconfident about this case and would probably play it off like he had no idea what they were talking about. That was how they often played things off. But, just like Johanna's information, Beckett had airtight knowledge that pinpointed Carr as the man behind this entire thing. He orchestrated all these deaths, all these backdoor deals that lead to secrets and lies. They were piled atop one another and the pile was too big to shift anymore. Carr had no wiggle room when it came to this case. His friends could only get him so far but now he was theirs.

"So, detective—"

"Detective Kate Beckett," she said confidently.

He smirked again and examined her body. Just his garish eyes attacking her clothes felt uncomfortable and she refrained from shooting him on the spot. "Detective Beckett, what is this murder investigation that you speak of?"

Beckett took a deep breath. Cool, calm, collected and her mind were cleared. "Five days ago Lucy Hopewell was murdered by a man named Dylan Fletcher."

The governor gave that ghoulish grin again. "Okay, so what's your point?" he came off much younger than his looks portrayed. He was early to mid-fifties though he spoke like a thirty old. Probably all about that image thing Knight spoke of earlier. It was always terrible when people tried acting younger rather than just accepting their age. But Carr wasn't the type of person to allow things to seamlessly occur. He was after all trying to go for another term though it as against state laws.

The detective returned his smirk with one of hers. It was even more sanguine than Carr's and with more fire. She was so sure of all her accusations and with the information Knight brought them. Beckett just knew it was someone higher up on the political chain but never thought of a governor to be the egregious host.

"Mr. Carr,"

"Oh, I prefer Governor Carr." He said giving that same discourteous grin. It didn't show any teeth though they were most likely sterling white underneath. He was a politician after all.

Beckett sucked in air through her nose, which flared slightly as she stood. Castle just watched the exchange waiting for the next move. He knew that his partner would go into full detective mode and press Carr for more information and for an apology after all these years. It was justice that she was after. Not just for herself but for her father, for all the family members harmed in this case, and for those courageous men and women that gave their lives for this bastard.

"Governor Carr," she said bitingly with an edge to her tone. "We have information claiming that you contacted Dylan Fletcher to kill Ms. Hopewell five days ago. We also know that you contacted his uncle Chief of Police David Garza because you needed a sharp shooter and someone that was looking for some extra cash."

The man looked between the two of them and burst out laughing. It was like nails on a chalkboard and a complete slap in the face for the partners. Carr was demeaning them and hanging onto that false hope that he was still in the clear. As if he could escape this now.

"On whose word do you have this information?" he questioned with his hands on his thighs.

Castle raised his hand, "We have a special friend that was willing to help us out. You see, you were paying him for intelligence but then let him go back in May. He was kind enough to lend a hand and track all the money transfers that you sent him on a monthly basis for all the work he did."

"We also have phone logs between you and three cops: John Raglan, Gary McCallister, and Roy Montgomery. You paid these three men to pick up mobsters for you when you were mayor nineteen years ago. An undercover FBI agent was killed, an innocent man went to prison for life, and then you turned around and used Raglan as a drug mule around the city." Beckett stepped forward pressing into the dark gray carpet underfoot. "A lawyer found out that the fair mayor was doing under the table drug deals and making bank off it. She, along with three of her colleagues, was murdered on your orders. Our close friend found the money you sent to Dick Coonan for all three murders. Right now, I plan on arresting you and charging you with eight counts of murder and two charges of attempted murder."

Carr cracked that side smile that showed his teeth this time. "And who did I attempt to murder?" his voice was so cocky that scratched against their eardrums.

Beckett was unfazed and prepared for this. All her years of training primed the detective for this moment. Royce trained her how to be a cop and Montgomery taught her never to back down and go for the kill.

Her jaw tightened but a sly smile graced her lips. "Back in May you contacted Garza about his nephew. This was all after Hal Lockwood, a man that you also hired to kill me, eliminated Roy Montgomery and Roy terminated Lockwood. At Captain Montgomery's funeral Fletcher, a fantastic sniper, shot at me. The bullet pierced my skin and tried taking my life away." She took another strong stride toward the governor. "That would be two attempts of murder, Governor Carr."

The governor shook his head and looked around the room. His palms were sweaty and left a small trail against his black slacks. He adjusted his dark navy tie and continued shaking his head in disbelief. He was trying to play them and act as if this was still all some wild theory they spun because they needed an out. Everyone needed a scapegoat sometimes.

"Detective Beckett, this is all wild conjecture and is better off deemed as fiction."

Castle sneered at the governor's accusation. "You see that's where you're wrong." He said taking a steady step next to his partner. "I've written twenty best sellers, all of which are fiction and mystery, and never in my life have I come across such a good story. I'm friends with tons of authors and if any of them heard this well, they'd be jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge for not coming up with this first."

"Face it Carr," Beckett voiced proudly and sternly. Now was redemption time, now was when the sweet satisfaction of arresting Carr would come and this would all be over. It was time. "You're done. You put on a good show and hid yourself for long enough but it's time for you to stop running. When Coonan murdered my mother I promised to find her killer and the man responsible for her death. So far I've got Coonan's blood spilled on my hands and as much as I don't want yours, I feel that you spending the rest of your life on death row would be much more enjoyable and satisfactory."

He looked between the two. "Look detective,"

"You set up all the pawns of this game just to protect yourself." Castle pronounced standing beside his partner.

The governor nodded and stretched out his arms. "People do call me king."

"They also call you the Dragon." Beckett remarked strongly.

That rattled the man's cage and made his composure slip. He slumped slightly against the desk trying to comeback from that comment.

"Give it up, Carr," Beckett said moving aside her coat reaching for her cuffs. "You're finished. No more running because I've got you."

Carr cocked his head again and looked at the detective and writer. Through the door were muffled words and movement. The partners heard one of the male detective shout out the word gun and the stifled shots rang through their ears. Instantly both expected the worse when the shots finished off. Two more souls as far as they knew had been collected. Two proud men that didn't deserve to lose their lives over this case were now gone behind those doors.

"You see detective," the governor said shifting away from his desk and toward the opposite wall. It wasn't until now that they realized there was another door on that wall, most likely Carr's escape route. "I've been running for a long time so I know how to protect myself. If I were you, I'd duck before another bullet shot through you."

Without a moment of hesitation or even half a breath, the rain of bullets poured through the door and an onslaught of pops sliced through the air**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: At first when I set out to write this chapter I planned to go straight through this scene but decided that a cliffhanger was most Phoenix flavored. Fear not, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon or evening.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**KP, aka Ashley**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p>The air cracked and splint into two. It felt like an hour had passed when the shots only lasted less than a minute. It thundered louder than an air jet and shook the ground just as worse. The partners managed to jump over Carr's desk and hide behind it. The mahogany trapped most of the bullets with the exception of those that burst through the glass windows and ripped apart the curtains.<p>

They pressed into the desk breathing heavily and thinking about their fallen friends. Ryan and Esposito gave their lives for this case and now they needed to repay those men. They were just two more souls collected because of this case. Beckett felt a knot gnarl in her stomach and push its way up her throat. She felt sick at the thought of losing the men, her friends and confidants. Before Castle came around she had them. Ryan and Esposito looked out for her and vice versa. She loved them like brothers and it hurt just as badly losing them as it did when her mother was killed. All of this was Carr's fault and now there were two more bodies added to the count.

The shots silenced and they heard footsteps disappear through the door. There were muttered words shared but not understandable. Castle pressed into the desk taking deep gulps of air. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and pulsed fully through his body. His heart bashed against his ribs trying to calm down after being shot at.

"Thank God for this desk," he muttered breathless and swallowed down more air.

His partner took a deep unsteady breath and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, we're getting shot at and you're making comments about the desk?"

He shrugged and lolled his head to the side to examine his partner. Her bangs swept over her left eye and her mouth was parted trying to get more air to fill her lungs. "This desk saved our lives. One thing I like about Carr is that he has good taste in furniture."

"I know you're trying to help, but shut up." Beckett said peering around the wooden corner. She didn't have a good angle on the men that stood farther back in the lobby. They were close to the door and both held semi-automatic rifles. She turned back and leaned against the wooden desk. "Okay, I don't know how many more rounds they have, but if we move they'll probably get us."

"Well we can't wait here until SWAT shows up." Castle remarked looking at his partner.

She chewed her bottom lip trying to think of a solution. "I know, just give me a second." She looked around the room for an escape. An easy way out like Carr had taken. The only exit was the door leading to God knows where that Carr barreled through. Other than that there were the windows.

"Practice your swan dive lately?" she asked trying to bring humor to the situation.

Castle peered through the window and gulped. "Uh, not lately. Besides, I don't think civilians want to see a human Jackson Pollock painting."

The detective nodded and flicked her tongue against the backs of her teeth. They were sitting ducks until SWAT showed. It was too risky to send a phone call out to dispatch so the detective had texted Gates with an SOS. It was the quickest text she could get off since her hands were shaking and her breathing was ragged. Getting shot was never fun and for a recovering PTSD patient it made the situation worse.

She took deep breaths trying to steady herself and to stop the incessant beating of her heart. Technically, this wasn't beating but more of pounding. Her heart wanted a way out of this trap but was forced to stay and fight.

"You know, this is kind of weird." Castle said turning to his partner.

Beckett scoffed and puffed out a breath. "We're always in trouble. This just seems normal to me now."

He shook his head, "No, Gates and I were talking about this earlier. She said that sometimes I deserve to have a gun but since I'm still technically a civilian," he mocked with air quotes "I can't have one."

The detective reached into her coat at the hip after Castle gave his miniature rant. She twisted around and finally unclipped the gun. The writer just stared at her as she dangled the gun in front of his eyes. It swung back and forth and he followed it.

"Take the gun, Castle."

He looked at her and back down to the gun. "Last time I checked you're the cop and you'll need this for when we find Carr."

She puffed out a breath and pursed her lips. "You really think I wouldn't come in here with a backup?" she questioned raising her right eyebrow.

The writer was a bit baffled and surprised at his partner's words. She always thought ahead but he wondered when she grabbed the spare and where her real gun was.

"Then where's your,"

Beckett pulled aside her coat showing off the shoulder holster and she grabbed the butt of the gun. Firmly grasping it in her right hand she gave Castle a look. He shouldn't have been surprised by now. They had been together for four years and the detective was usually two steps ahead of Castle. It was the same way for cases though he helped significantly with those. Without his stubbornness and eagerness to help, they wouldn't be sitting in Carr's office right now. Sure, they probably wouldn't have been shot at again, but that was just a minor setback that they honestly foresaw the second they stepped out of the car.

He took the gun from her, his fingers softly curling around her left hand. The warmth was gone when their hands broke apart. Beckett cupped her left palm around her right, which held onto her service piece.

"Do you think," he began but she silenced him instantly.

"Castle, I really can't think about them right now." Though she said the words she didn't mean it. Besides Carr escaping, Ryan and Esposito were also on their minds. Their fallen friends were high up on the priority list, but they would want Castle and Beckett to get Carr and avenge them. "If they're dead then they're dead. I'll handle that once we get Carr." Her words were venom and sharp as she spoke. They dripped from her tongue as it clicked against her teeth to create the syllables and she slightly winced at the thought of the two men sitting in the lobby dead or bleeding out.

She turned slightly against the desk and peered around the corner again. "Okay, you're my only backup." Beckett shifted into a crouch stance still ducking behind the desk.

Castle reached out to her shoulder. "What happened to waiting for SWAT?"

The detective shook her head, "They're not getting here for at least another twenty minutes or so. If Carr is stuck in the building then I need to get him." She peered of her shoulder past her chestnut hair. "I need to get him, Rick."

They shared a look of deep affection and understanding. This was her stance, facing off against the Dragon for the final time and taking him down. The writer saw past his partner and witnessed a spark of Montgomery present in her actions. He took his stance protecting her from Carr's terrible game and knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Castle saw her absolution and that she had made her choice. If she went down now, then it was worth it, and all her time spent, tears shed, and blood spilled to get that close to the man that ordered the hit on her mother and started this all was worth it. Though the writer had never met Johanna Beckett, he could somehow see the light of her shining through his partner. She fought for justice and what was right. Her daughter did the exact same thing and even took it to the next step.

The writer scooted closer to her on the carpet and wrapped his arms around her frame. Though she was crouched and it was an awkward position, he still felt her body relax into his. The warmth from his breath pirouetted against her skin and traveled through her blood. His nose moved across from her ear to her cheek until his lips found hers. It was a soft kiss, no passion or hunger to it. It was simply two lovers and partners sharing a moment with hopes that it wasn't the last goodbye. It was their unspoken way of saying 'I love you' without fooling with the words.

"Promise you won't get shot." He said against her lips.

She swallowed and breathed against his skin. Her left hand came up and cupped his cheek. "I'll try. Promise me that if you see anyone you don't know shoot them. If the two men try and shoot me, you shoot them. Do you understand me, Rick?"

Once again his first name was used to highlight the intensity of the moment. This might have been their last time seeing each other and he was her only backup.

He nodded and cleared his throat moving away from her. Beckett's beautiful hazel eyes were clouded with a combination of fear and perseverance. She wasn't going to let two goons take her down or stop her from taking down Carr. It was her destiny.

"I understand, now go."

Beckett licked her lips and turned ready to jump up and sprint for the door. "On three." She voiced ready to move. "One,"

The air felt thicker and his jaw was tight. "Two,"

Time slowed for a second and he saw each move she made. All her muscles working together as she jumped upwards ready for the door. Her eyes were dead-set on that doorway and whatever lay ahead of her. "Three!" she shouted already moving.

As the detective ran for the door, Castle's head came up behind the desk and he perched his hand on the desk. The two men at the door only saw Beckett as she ran and the hail of bullets descended upon the room again. They were only pointing at his partner as she dodged the bullets and went through the door. The writer managed to pop off two rounds, one of which hit one goon's shoulder and made him stop for a moment. Once his partner made it through the door, he went down into his hiding place again.

He curled against the desk in case more shots fired and they did. It was two shots in total and neither came into the room. His mind went spinning and hoped that it was SWAT that showed up. But there weren't heavy footsteps parading through the room and examining the area. He only heard one pair of footsteps that came closer to the desk. Castle was ready to jump and shoot whoever came near him. It was on Beckett's orders and he made a promise.

As the footsteps came closer the writer gripped the gun in his hand and kept his breathing leveled. Now was not the time to freak out or worry about who it was. If he didn't know them then he had to shoot, plain and simple. He counted off in his head and took a breath per second. He tried to space out the imaginary numbers until he reached three. On three, the writer stood ready to shoot at the intruder that stood in front of the desk. The only problem was that it wasn't an intruder at all but a friend.

"Knight?" he questioned breathlessly still holding up the gun. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man pointed to the gun, "Better question, who trusted you with a gun?"

Castle looked down into his hands and back up. The barrel lowered after he knew who confronted him. "Kate had a spare, and you didn't answer my question."

Knight sighed, "You really thought I would leave you and the cops to take down Carr? This is my fight too, kiddo."

He felt like a child with that nickname though his mother called him that. It was probably since he held a gun and felt older holding it. Though he was well in his forties, the weight of the gun alone felt heavier than usual. Granted, he didn't typically hold a gun.

The man cocked his head to the side where the open door was. "Did Carr get away?"

Castle breathed and nodded, "Yeah, Kate went after him." He looked past Knight through the open double doors. He couldn't see Ryan or Esposito and needed to know. "Are—are Ryan and Esposito alive?"

Knight nodded sliding his arm against his side. "Yeah, Irish saw the goons first and tackled his partner. Esposito is out cold though from being tackled. Ryan is sitting with him in case more guys show up."

The writer gave a breath of relief. Thank God their friends were still alive, but that didn't answer why Knight was here. "How'd you get here?"

"I followed you guys and waited until I saw Carr's goons head up here. I saw the guns and was thankful I came prepared." He held up his pistol and grinned.

Castle's brow furrowed slightly. "Did you kill them?"

He nodded, "Yes, they were a little busy pointing their guns at me. I call it self defense and plus they shot at you first."

The writer nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat. He looked through the open door in the wall again and looked back at Knight. They both were turned to the door.

"You ready to get your girlfriend?" Knight questioned extending his hand.

Castle stepped forward, "I prefer the term partner."

They walked together through the door that led to a long hallway. The writer looked at Knight and nudged him along. The men walked along the hallway in silence. Neither spoke, and the only sounds were their breathing. Castle was breathing heavier than the ex agent who had been properly trained for situations like this. Finally, the long hallway ended as they entered to a large room. They were still on the same floor of the building but unsure where. The room had floor to ceiling shelves that extended out in rows. The shelves were six feet wide, metallic, and with large brown boxes or crates stacked on them. The writer and Knight walked about slowly in case Carr was in the room.

"Do you think he got away?" Castle questioned in a whisper.

Knight shook his head with his gun ready. "Your girl would have come back for you." The man halted and grabbed the writer's shoulder to stop him.

Past the last shelves there was a small clearing where Beckett and Carr stood with their guns raised and pointed at one another. Castle felt his breath catch in his throat and he suppressed the urge to run toward his partner. She seemed so calm about the situation and unfazed as she held the gun at Carr's chest. This was much better than the last time she had a gun pointed at her, but the writer hoped that the bullets stowed away in Carr's gun would not pierce her skin and rip her life away from her body again.

Knight set up on the shelf where there was an opening. He pointed at Carr and took a steady breath. His finger rested on the trigger ready to fire.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Castle pleaded with the man. He crouched slightly behind the shelf so he still had a good view of Beckett and the Dragon.

"He's got a gun pointed at your partner and I'm going to promise you that he's going to shoot her." Knight stated calmly. "It's either him or Beckett."

Castle took a deep breath and surveyed the situation. Both stood squarely and at least ten feet away from each other. Their lips were moving but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Just wait," Castle asked breathlessly. "They're talking."

"Rick," Knight sternly said.

"Just trust me." The writer threw back. "She needs to hear it from him rather than your cliff note version."

The man sighed but stayed at the ready to fire. The silence allowed their ears to hear the conversation occurring between Beckett and Carr, which was surprisingly calm.

"Why'd you do it Carr?" Beckett questioned stoically pointing at him. Her gun was level in her hands and looked weightless.

The governor smirked. "What does it matter? You probably already know."

The detective's nostrils flared and her arm rose slightly. "It's different. You're the man that ordered the hit and since Coonan refused to tell me it's your turn." She took an even breath and coolly exhaled. "Now tell me."

Carr's eyes sparkled with contempt for the detective as he held his pistol one-handed. That horrendous half smile cracked on his face splitting it in two. "Your mother thought that she was so good at her job. She loved hearing praise and being the envy of all her colleagues. Johanna always stuck her nose into other people's business. She didn't need to answer Pulgatti but felt it was necessary. I met her, twice actually. Both times she would not shut up about how people deserved justice and that's what mattered most." He scoffed. "Your mother thought she could change the world. When she proposed cleaning the streets I wasn't even worried about it until Simmons called me. I told him not to worry because she would be taken care of soon." Carr smiled again and stared down the detective. She was about to burst with anger but conducted herself well. "Pulgatti pointed her to Raglan, he then turned on Simmons, and Simmons planned on stabbing me in the back. I told him just wait, Johanna Beckett would be dead soon and then we could keep making money and circulating the drugs. That's when I hired Coonan to kill her and make it look like some hoodlums got her." He shrugged showing his teeth in a cocky manner. "There, that make you feel better?"

Beckett gritted her teeth and her nose crinkled. "You killed my mother because of your greed. You're the type of person she hated."

"Oh come on," he shouted taking a minute step forward. "You're exactly like her. This entire case never needed to be investigated but you just had to. You could have lived life without taking a bullet to the heart or lying beneath some dirty captain that lied to you since you came to the precinct."

She took a deep breath and released it. Her eyes were dead centered on his and held his unwavering stare. Those black pits were what she imagined as hell but never thought she would see it.

"No, because of my mother's death I was committed to finding you. You are not getting away from me this time." She said through her teeth.

Carr gave that sarcastic smile again but didn't show his teeth. They were hidden beneath his light pink lips that curved into a devious line. "Too bad I don't have a knife or else you could die the same way your mother did." He shrugged and held the gun up. "I suppose this'll do. So let's get this over with detective."

Beckett's gun stayed in the air through their entire talk and she stood unwavering. Her eyes narrowed dead center at his chest aiming at his heart; her finger rested on the trigger ready to squeeze it and release all its firepower. The shot rang out but no fire exploded in her hands. There was no sudden jerk from squeezing the trigger because she hadn't. For a brief second, the detective thought she had been hit and that Carr had the upper hand. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat until it kept going and rattled against her ribs. Carr went down clutching his upper thigh. The gun clattered to the floor a few feet away from him and she stood there stunned and questioning who shot him. Her eyes went from Carr, who was wailing in agony as he held his thigh, to the many shelves. She saw Castle standing in the middle of the aisle with Knight.

"You shot him?" Castle questioned looking at the man.

Knight shrugged, "You said not to kill him and I didn't."

The writer sighed shaking off the thought and went for his partner who was shell-shocked. She took a few ragged breaths in trying to steady herself and understand what just occurred.

"Where—when—why is he here?" she questioned as Castle wrapped his arms around her body. Her arms twined around his neck.

"He followed us here, and Ryan and Esposito are still alive." He said into Beckett's ear and released her.

Knight stood over the governor who wouldn't stop shouting out in pain. His hands were smeared a crimson red that pulsed through his fingers and stained the white pigment. It felt oddly comforting to see him in pain after all the agony he caused.

Beckett swallowed and walked away from her partner. She stood over Carr whose head jerked up her legs and saw into her eyes. Her teeth were still gritted as she stared down into his limitless eyes. "Governor Carr, you're under arrest."

(~)

The writer stood in the conference room sipping his beer. The paramedics showed up along with SWAT and fixed up Carr before being taken away. They checked out Esposito that had finally come to with a large bump on his head. He didn't have a concussion but would need to ice the large goose egg on the left side of his head. When the group got back to the twelfth they reconvened to the conference room for some relaxation after this case. It had been hell and certainly a whirlwind of a week.

Knight was busy giving his statement to Gates while Beckett spoke to the DA. They were going to try and charge Carr with all eight counts of murder since he sent out hits on all the people. It was terrible to think that one man was still behind this entire thing and was capable of such tyranny. He was also going to be charged with drug charges, and a form of blackmailing. Slowly all his friends were coming out from hiding after word broke that SWAT and police showed up at the governor's office in Albany. It was all over the news that played in the lounge.

As Castle sat contently waiting for his partner Knight knocked on the door with his index knuckle. The writer turned and stood as he approached. He knew where this was headed.

"You leaving?"

Knight nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, the agency called and said that I've been compromised. I'm getting a new identity and have been activated again." He smirked with a shrug; "I guess some spies are still too young for retirement."

Castle grinned and extended his hand to the man. "I hope to see you again. And, thank you for everything. Without you we would have never found Carr and Johanna's case would still be an unsolved."

Knight shrugged taking his son's hand. "Don't sweat it, Rick." He placed a small note in the writer's hand as they shook.

When they pulled away Castle examined the piece of paper. "What's this?"

The man waved it off, "Just a note. You don't need to read it right away." He looked away and back at his son. "I'm proud of the man you turned out to be." He didn't give the writer a second to respond before turning his body and leaving through the door.

Castle watched as the man retreated through the open door and trailed through the busy bullpen. He looked down at the note, which was smaller than a flashcard. It had many creases in it and looked worn. Beckett knocked on the door bringing him out of his daze.

"Hey," she said walking toward him. "Knight leave?"

He nodded, "Yeah, CIA called and said that he's been compromised."

She nodded, "And he gave you a present?"

Castle looked back to the note and shrugged, "Just a note."

"And you're not dying to read it?"

He smirked at her comment. His partner knew him entirely too well. "It's killing me a little bit."

"Uh huh, well have fun with your note. I have to go talk with Gates. Martha and Alexis will be here soon." She said going through the door.

He nodded and went back to the note in his hand. The paper was soft under the pads of his fingers and the ink scribbles were barely legible through the white paper. He unfolded the sheet, which had been creased at least twelve times over and over again. Castle was slightly surprised it didn't tear apart in his hands after opening it. His eyes scanned the page and he began reading:

_Dear Rick,_

_ I know that I've already given you an explanation, but I feel like it's a bullshit one. You were much more accepting than I would have ever thought after all these years. It was humbling to know that even though I wasn't involved in your life you could at least have the humanity and kindness to deal with your old man for a few days._

_ Nearly everything I told you was the truth, but there's been one thing eating away at me. Yes, Coonan did kill Johanna but he wasn't the first person they contacted. I was away in Russia on a mission gathering intelligence for the agency when men were sent to hire me for the hit. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the states at the time and Coonan was hired in my place. After getting to meet Beckett I'm thankful that I wasn't in the states and that I didn't kill her mother. She's a bright woman that never deserved to have her mother taken away from her. I guess that's something you two have in common, the loss of a parent. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but there is a part of me eternally grateful for not killing Johanna. I know, and you know, that if I had been the one to plunge that knife into her and take her life away from her body and from her family, you would have never forgiven yourself._

_ Don't worry about the what ifs, Richard. I can't apologize for all my mistakes and actions. I've lived most of my life without regret or even seconding guessing what I did. Now that I have to leave, and after meeting you, I feel different. I hope to come back someday and actually meet my granddaughter. I'm sure she's fantastic since you raised her. Honestly, I'm glad you didn't turn out like me. My father wasn't in the picture when I was younger and I always promised never to turn out like him only to be disappointed when I ran from my family. That action is the only one I regret. Give your mother my love and tell her next time I'm in town I'll treat her to dinner. Tell her it'll be a night between past lovers and old friends who died a long time ago._

_ Until the next time,_

_ Owen Knight_

Castle stood breathless with the sheet of paper in his large hands. He couldn't believe it and couldn't resist being angry with his father. The man, after all he had done for them, still kept a secret. But the writer didn't have long to dwell on the thought as his partner came through the door wearing a smile. He plastered a fake on his face and smiled into the kiss she laid on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin.

He nodded giving her another one. "That's what partners are for."

The detective grinned, as they broke apart. "Alexis and Martha are here. I figured we should all go out somewhere. Ryan called Jenny, I called Lanie, and we're waiting for your take on the subject."

Castle's head inclined at the thought trying to push everything else aside. "Yeah of course. I'm starving."

Beckett rolled her eyes and took his hand. "By the way," she said over her shoulder. "What did the note from Knight say?"

He couldn't tell her though they had a pack about no secrets. This one time he needed to. This was the last one he would keep.

"Just an apology for not being present when I was growing up." He said placidly though his stomach contorted and pleaded with him to tell the truth.

"I think he's really changed." She responded grabbing her coat and tossing Castle his.

He nodded sticking one arm through the jacket. "Yeah, I think he has."

This was the last secret he would keep from his partner. If she ever found out, the next time she saw Knight all hell would break lose though he wasn't the one that drove the knife into her mother's body. Castle counted his father as lucky for not being in the states at the time. He wouldn't have to hate the man for the rest of his life and could be thankful for all the things he had done. With this one secret still hidden and weighing on the writer's shoulders, the partners could finally start their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thus concludes <em>Secrets<em>. That's all 140 pages of it. I honestly had a blast writing this story and am very pleased with how it turned out. I'm glad that I could have given you this story.**

**I'll probably be taking a brief break from writing another story since I have school and everything. Don't worry, I'm sure inspiration will show again soon. Thank you for your words of encouragement. I'm incredibly thankful for those that have been reading along and that have reviewed this for me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**KP, aka Ashley**


End file.
